Redefining Humanity
by Katniss730
Summary: Post-Season 5 Finale Fic. Another look at the airport goodbye between B&B. What if there was more to it than met the eye? Sadly, AU at this point. No Hannah here! B&B!
1. Chapter 1

There are so many great post-finale fics out there! I decided to try one of my own based on the popular premise that the restrained goodbye between B&B in the airport wasn't their only goodbye.

Spoilers through the finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

_**Redefining Humanity**_

Seeley Booth awoke at dawn, the first light of day streaming into his bedroom. As he rubbed his eyes, the memory of the previous night flooded his mind. The images flashed through his mind: her milky white skin, the sweet scent her hair, the feeling of her legs wrapped around him as they set the perfect rhythm for their love making. If it weren't for the sensation of her soft skin, slightly moist from sweat, beneath his palms he would have thought it was all an incredible, beautiful dream.

But it was real.

She had arrived at his apartment for their planned farewell dinner. He'd debated asking her for a dinner at the new Asian fusion restaurant in Georgetown that he'd heard rave reviews of, but somehow that felt too much like a "date". They were both soon departing for a year, and Booth didn't want her to know the truth – that he could _never_ move on. So, instead, they had planned to get take-out and eat at his place. The dinner had gone as expected, filled with their usual banter and playful bickering over who got the last bite of mee krob. When Bones acquiesced to his request for the last bite, he'd gathered the food between his chopsticks. Without a moment's hesitation, as if it were a perfectly normal exchange, Booth brought the chopsticks to her mouth. To his surprise and delight, she opened her mouth and accepted his romantic gesture. What she did next was nothing short of a shock. She leaned in and kissed him, a soft, chaste kiss. Her lips pressed against his for only a moment.

Bones had withdrawn from the kiss, a blush rising to her cheeks as if she were just as surprised by the kiss. He had scooted his chair a little closer to her and brought his palm to her cheek and brought her lips to his again.

That was how it had started. A hungry kiss led to the frantic shedding of clothes, longing for the feel of the bare skin of their bodies against one another. But their lovemaking was slow yet passionate. As they explored one another's bodies, Booth and Bones slipped away and Seeley and Temperance took over. As Seeley, he could kiss the hollow of her neck, taste the sweetness of her core, call her baby and whisper soft "I love you's" in her ear as he savored the sensation of being inside her, then enfold her in his arm until her breathing became shallow and even with sleep.

But now with the first stirrings of morning, they were Booth and Bones again. Yet, her perfect breasts were still pressed against his bare abdomen and their legs entwined. Booth resisted the desire to let his hands and lips explore her body again out of the fear that her continued presence in his bed was out of exhaustion rather than a decision that last night was not an irreparable mistake.

Her flight left in a little over six hours and, despite his protests, she was having a car service pick her up in four. He had far less time. He was expected on base in two hours.

"Bones," he whispered in her ear.

She emitted a soft moan and shifted in his arms.

Booth traced her cheek tenderly with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered open with his gentle touch.

"Booth?"

"Good morning," Booth said with a smile.

"Good morning," she returned tentatively.

Her crystal blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones and held his gaze.

"It is nice waking up next to you," she said shyly.

Booth smiled broadly, "Yes, it is," he said running his fingers through her hair tangled from sleep.

"You snore," she said playfully.

"Yeah, well you talk in your sleep," Booth retorted.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. And you moan," Booth said, tickling her, "it's pretty sexy, really."

Bones looked up at him with a smile, which he returned eagerly. Booth felt Bones' hands rest just above his buttocks seductively. Booth wanted nothing more than to make love to her again, but first, he needed some answers.

"I need to know what this means," Booth said seriously.

"I don't know. We are both leaving," she replied, the last four words coming out as a question rather than a statement.

"Yes, we are, but that doesn't change the fact that we made love last night, Bones. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I need to know that this is you want this - us. You need to take some time to make sure that this is what you want."

It took Booth all of his resolve to make that statement. As much as he wanted to call the army immediately and tell them sorry they'd have to find another guy, there was a part of him that feared the night of passionate was out of desperation, rather than a change of heart.

Brennan nodded, "Do you need that same time to determine what you want?"

Booth shook his head and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "No. I have known for six years what I want. I've only ever wanted you, Temperance. We will meet in a year from today at the reflecting pool by the coffee cart. I will be there and, if you come, I'll know that you want this too."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Okay."

Booth smiled and ran his hand along the contour of her body, "You're so beautiful, Bones."

She blushed and rested her palm against his chest and moved it languidly down his torso.

With her hands approaching the waistband of his boxers, Booth gave into his more primal instinct and whispered in her ear, "I want to make love to you again."

"Then, why don't you?"

Booth needed no further permission. And, despite their agreement to take a year to consider what she wanted, they made love again, savoring every touch, kiss, and moan of pleasure.

They'd agreed that this would be their final goodbye, but Booth couldn't keep him promise. He had to see her one last time before her plane took flight for the other side of the world. Almost instinctively, she had spotted him from across the crowded terminal and gravitated towards him. He repressed the urge to just take her into his arms and hold her tight. Instead, they exchanged words of warning to be careful and reiterated their agreement. They firmly clasped one another's hands and parted, glancing back longingly.

Booth and Bones spoke each Wednesday at 10 PM for Brennan and 7 PM from Booth, at a time when they were both had reliable access to the telephone. They spoke until someone else on either end was imploring them to wrap it up already. They emailed one another when they had internet access. Their phone conversations and emails carefully tip toed around the topic of the twenty-four hours before their departure. Instead, they discussed the mundane details of their everyday life with enough description that each felt as if they were there with one another. Bones, however, made one large omission.

_Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was blown away by the response to this story. I hope that this chapter will live up to everyone's expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

_Seven weeks later_

After the latest round of dry heaves, Bones had to finally force herself to face reality. She had now missed two consecutive menstrual periods and was generally not able to keep anything down before 1 PM. Initially, she had written the nausea and vomiting off as some sort of intestinal pathogen that she'd acquired from the water. Distracted by the dig, she had not kept tabs on her menstrual cycle. However, when she was battling nearly constant nausea and noted the absence of her period, it took it only a few seconds to put two and two together. She was pregnant.

Pregnant. With Booth's baby. A little over a year ago, she had planned – and hoped - for just this, but now it seemed to create countless complications. She cursed herself for having ill-advised unprotected sex – perhaps ill-advised sex, period – with Booth. But for Christ's sake, she was almost thirty-four years old! She knew that Booth was virile, but they'd only had sex twice. And, to think that a year ago she'd been concerned that she might have to endure multiple cycles of fertility treatments before becoming pregnant.

The nausea and exhaustion seemed to have created the perfect storm. She was nearly ten weeks pregnant and had to tell him. Each day she postponed the inevitable felt like a subtle betrayal of Booth. Tonight, she would call him, but right now, she allowed herself to just sit on her bed and sob.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you okay?" asked an alarmed Daisy Wick.

"I'm fine," Bones shouted before once again heaving into the steel bucket in front of her.

"You don't sound okay," the perky anthropologist said, "I am coming in."

Before Bones could protest, Daisy was entering her tent. Daisy took a second to take in the situation: her tearful boss bent over what appeared to be a half full bucket of vomit.

Daisy's eyes widened and jaw slackened, "Dr. Brennan, are you pregnant?"

Bones hesitated before answering her overzealous student. She certainly hadn't planned on Daisy Wick being the first person to whom she announced her pregnancy. But, Bones knew it was only a matter of time before her secret would be revealed.

"Yes," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"OH MY GOD! It isn't Dr. Schaffer's is it? I have noticed him staring at your chest, but I really think you can–."

"Daisy! No, I am not carrying Dr. Schaffer's fetus."

Although it did not seem humanly possible, Daisy's eyes widened further, "It's Agent Booth's! Tell me it is Agent Booth's!"

Bones rolled her eyes before confessing, "Yes, it is."

"Oh my God, this is huge, HUGE!"

"Would you please lower your voice?"

Daisy smacked her hand to her mouth, "Sorry! Have you told him yet?"

Bones shook her head, "No, but I plan to call him tonight."

"Oh, he will be sooo excited!"

Bones did not reply but requested that Daisy leave her to her solitude.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. You need your rest," motioning towards the bucket, Daisy asked, "Would you like me to empty this for you?"

Bones couldn't suppress her laughter that Daisy's adulation of her extended as far as disposing of her vomit.

"No, Ms. Wick. That will not be necessary. I would appreciate if you could not share the information of my pregnancy with anyone."

"Oh, of course. My lips are sealed!" Daisy said.

_That evening_

"Helllo, may I speak to Sergeant Booth?"

"And who should I say is calling?" asked the youthful voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, okay, ma'am. I will get him."

Bones heard the young man shout "Hey Sarge, your girl is on the phone!"

"What did I tell you about that?" Booth spat back.

"Right, sorry," the young Ranger said.

"Uh huh. Scram Private Delaney"

Bones chuckled.

"Hey Bones! It's Monday. To what do I owe the honor of your phone call?"

When Bones didn't reply immediately, Booth's tone turned serious, "Bones, is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

He'd noticed that her tone over the last few phone calls has seemed a bit melancholy. When he had asked about it, she'd brushed him off saying she was merely tired from a long day's work.

"No, no, nothing like that," Bones said quickly.

"Phew! So, what is then Bones? Just wanted to hear my voice?" he joked.

"No, though that is nice. I have always found your voice reassuring."

"Aww, that's sweet, Bones. So, what's up?"

Bones took a deep breath then exhaled before uttering the words that would change both of their lives forever, "Booth, I - I'm pregnant."

Bones heard the phone fall to the ground, "Booth? Booth?"

"Sorry! I'm here. I'm here."

Hurriedly, Bones outlined her plans, "I spoke to the assistant coordinator of the dig and informed him that I will be leaving in three days, so I am able to receive the proper prenatal care. The nearest hospital to the dig site is nearly a day's drive away. It would be impractical to remain here for the duration of the pregnancy. I have already contacted my gynecologist in D.C. to alert her of my pregnancy."

"Wow, Bones. I don't know what to say."

"I am not expecting anything for you, Booth. I just assumed that you would want to know -."

"Jesus, Bones! Of course, I want to know, and I want to be involved. Once I hang up this phone, I will tell the Colonel that I am leaving tomorrow."

"Booth, that's not necessary. I know that you are indispensible to the military. I can't ask you to give that up."

"You aren't asking me to, Bones. I am telling you that I am. I will march right into headquarters and tell the Major that I need to return to my family immediately. I am not going to miss the first three months of my baby's life, because the army is in need of someone to train recruits."

"Family? Are we a family?" Bones asked, smiling shyly.

"Well, Bones, you are carrying our baby. What do you think?"

"Fetus. The fetus is not a baby until he or she is born," Bones explained, dodging the question.

"No, it's a baby, Bones. _Our _baby."

Unbidden tears sprung to her eyes, "Our baby," she repeated.

A silence hung between them, as they each considered the tangible reminder of their night of passion that was now growing inside Brennan's womb, the developing child that would join them forever.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, fine. Only the slightest bit of nausea," Bones lied.

Booth frowned on the other end of the line, knowing that she was concealing the truth for his benefit.

"Do you have your flight information yet?"

"Yes, I am taking an Airline Flight 37. It arrives at 7:27 PM EST at Dulles on July 15th."

"Okay, I will pick you up, as long as my flight is before then."

"That's not necessary, Booth. I can take a cab."

"Don't be silly Bones."

"Ok, Booth, you can pick me up. I really should go now, though."

"Sure, Bones. Look, take it easy, okay? Baby Booth needs you to take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Good. Have a good night, Bones."

"You too, Booth," she replied softly.

Booth held the phone in his hand for a few seconds beyond when Bones hung up. After placing the phone back in its cradle, Booth fell into the closest chair. His mind raced with innumerable thoughts. He was thirty-eight years old and, as much as he wanted more children, hadn't expected to become a father again. Obviously, it was not the ideal situation. He'd hoped that if he had another child it would be with his wife. Having a baby with the love of his life seemed like a more than suitable substitute, however.

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of the alerts and adds!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

Booth waited nervously for Bones' plane to arrive, passing the poker chip in his pocket through his fingers. He was still wearing his fatigues, as his flight has arrived only two hours earlier. Booth had been wandering aimlessly around the terminal to pass the time. He had contemplated buying flowers, reasoning that all women liked being greeted at the airport with flowers. However, he also knew that Bones wasn't just any woman, and their relationship was in an ambiguous place at the moment to say the least, so he decided to forego the romantic gesture.

Impatiently, Booth glanced at the arrivals board.

"Shit," he said, noting that the arrival gate had changed.

He walked briskly towards the gate near the other end of the terminal when saw Bones exiting the breezeway.

"Bones!" he shouted excitedly.

Bones saw him, and a smile formed on her face. With her smile, Booth's eyes lit up, and he ran towards her. In his mind, he'd imagined a romantic scene where she spotted him from across the terminal, dropped her luggage, and ran into his arms. Of course, he didn't expect it to happen that way. She did quicken her pace when she saw him and wrap her arms around him, however.

"I missed you," she confessed, as she stepped back from their brief embrace.

"I missed you too, Bones," Booth said, bringing his hands to her face and running his fingers through her shortened hair, "I like the new do."

Brennan giggled uncomfortably, uncertain how to react to Booth's intimate gesture. Noting her discomfort, Booth returned his hands to his side.

"Thanks. Daisy cut it, actually. I found the longer style bothersome in the heat."

"Daisy, huh? I bet Sweets didn't know that he was giving up a woman of so many talents," Booth said, reaching for Bones' carry-on bag.

"Booth, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag."

"Yeah, I know you are, Bones. You're carrying the baby, let me carry the bags," Booth said.

Bones tugged on the bag, "You know pregnant Aztec women would still be expected to perform most of their typical labor during their pregnancies."

"I am going to hear about pregnancy in a lot of different cultures over the next seven months, aren't I?"

Bones rolled her eyes at him but surrendered the bag.

"Just think of it as an alpha male protecting his offspring," Booth said with a playful smile.

"Fine. When did your flight arrive?"

"Two hours ago," Booth admitted.

"You've been in the airport for two hours?" she asked.

Booth nodded in response.

"It wasn't necessary for you to wait here for my arrival."

"I thought we already covered this. I wanted to wait, and now, we can split a cab.

"Actually, after I get my luggage, would you like to get something to eat at the diner?" Bones asked.

"Wow, is Temperance Brennan asking me if _I _want to eat? Booth said with mock sarcasm.

"They didn't have vegetarian meals on the plane, and it has been over ten hours since I last ate. It is important that I maintain the proper nutrition while pregnant," Bones responded sincerely.

"Well, it is always important that you get the proper nutrition, but yes, especially during pregnancy," Booth said with a smile, thinking about how Bones already loved their baby.

Bones rolled her eyes, "So, I assuming that you haven't been home yet."

Booth hesitated, "No, well, I sublet my apartment, so I am going to stay at Jared and Padme's place."

"Oh, do they have a spare room?"

"No, but they have a couch," Booth said with a grin.

"Booth, you can't sleep on a couch! What about your back?" Bones asked, alarmed.

"I'll survive. I will start looking for another place or try to kick the guy I sublet to out."

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. I have a spare room, you can stay with me."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"No imposition. Besides, what are friends for?" Bones replied, punching him playfully in the arm.

Booth wasn't sure that he'd describe their current situation as mere friendship, but he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, nonetheless, "Thanks, Bones. You're the best."

"Yes, I know," Bones replied.

"Oh," Booth said, pausing to reach into his duffle bag for a small shopping bag, "this is for you."

"Oh, Booth, I am sorry. I didn't have an opportunity to pick you up any sort of souvenir."

"It isn't a souvenir."

Bones looked at him confused.

"Just look in the bag, Bones."

Bones pulled the item out of the bag and smiled.

"Sorry it isn't wrapped, I got it at the Barnes and Noble in terminal D. The saleswoman said this was better than that _What to Expected When You're Expecting _book."

Bones looked down at the pregnancy book in her hand then threw her arms around Booth.

Her voice filled with emotion, she said "Thank you, Booth. That was so thoughtful!"

"Woah, there, Bones!" Booth said, basking in the glory of having her in his arms, "You really are pregnant."

"Of course, I am," replied a confused Bones, "If you doubted the veracity of my pregnancy, why did you return to D.C.?"

Booth laughed, "I was just joking, Bones. You know, pregnant women can be very emotional and, you know what? Never mind, Bones. Let's eat."

After a meal at the diner, Booth and Bones headed back to her place. Bones protested heavily about Booth insisting that he take multiple trips to carry her luggage up to the apartment, while she sat on the couch. Booth, however, wouldn't take no for an answer, claiming it was the least her to do to thank her for her hospitality. Bones lead Booth to her guest room, and he began to unpack his things, while she did the same. Afterwards, they shared a drink – seltzer for Bones and a beer for Booth – on her couch while discussing the last several weeks of their lives, each tactically avoiding discussion of the night they'd shared together that had resulted in her pregnancy.

"I am going to head to bed, Booth," announced an exhausted Bones.

"Oh, okay, Bones. Good night," Booth said rising from the couch and giving her a hug.

"Good night, Booth," Bones said before closing the door to her bedroom.

Booth stayed up for another hour, dissecting the events of the day. He knew that he and Bones had to have a conversation about their relationship, but her possible response terrified him. He couldn't just be a weekend parent to their child like he was to Parker. Booth knew that Bones would argue that he was far more than a weekend parent to Parker; that he was always there when Parker needed him. But, Booth had missed so much of Parker's growing up – his first steps, his first words, and his first day of school. He couldn't do it again.

Booth let out a heavy sigh before rising to his feet to head into his temporary bedroom.

As he was about to pass Bones' bedroom, Booth could not help but peek through the door that was open a crack to look at the woman who was going to be the mother of his child. Bones was sound asleep. Her bedside lamp was on, and the book he'd given her was draped across her chest. Although his conscience told him that a gentleman never entered a woman's bedroom without an invitation, Booth's intentions were pure. He walked quietly into the room. He delicately removed the book from where it rested on her chest, folded down her page, and placed it on the bedside table. Booth pulled the sheet up slightly then placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, baby," he whispered before turning out the light and leaving Bones to her slumber.

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and adds! And a special thanks to _Dreamer7231_ for recommending my story on "Squinting at Bones"!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

Booth awoke early the next morning to what seemed to be the sound of vomiting. Booth jumped out of bed, quickly threw on a tee shirt, and ran into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Booth found Bones bent over the toilet heaving. Booth knelt beside her and gathered the hair from around her face. Bones glanced back at him before vomiting again. A few minutes later, Bones leaned away from the toilet. Booth gently rubbed circles on her back.

"Can I get you something? Ginger ale? Crackers, maybe?" Booth asked.

Bones looked at him with red, teary eyes then smiled slightly. Booth knew that Bones didn't like being seen in such a vulnerable state, but her smile told Booth that she still appreciated his presence.

"Either would be great. Thanks, Booth."

"Anything for you and the baby," Booth said with a charming smile and rose to his feet

He returned a few minutes later, a soda and container of crackers in hand.

"You didn't have any ginger ale, but you did have this organic lemon lime soda. You didn't have saltines either, so these Kashi whole grain crackers will have to do. I will pick up some saltines and ginger ale later."

Bones took a small sip of the soda, while Booth opened a sleeve of the Kashi crackers.

"You don't need to do that. I don't need you to shop for me," Bones said then moaned before emptying the remaining contents of her stomach once more.

Booth held the soda can to her lips, "Just a sip to get the taste out of your mouth."

Bones did as instructed.

"Slightest bit of nausea, huh, Bones?"

Bones frowned, "It is normal for a woman to experience nausea during the first trimester of pregnancy when human chorionic gonadotropin is at its highest level. Morning sickness is a sign of the healthy development of the placenta. As the level of HCG decreases, morning sickness subsides. I expect that I will begin feeling considerably better within the next month."

"Thanks for the biology lesson, Bones."

"You're welcome," she replied, not detecting his sarcasm.

"Feel any better?"

"Slightly."

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a while? It's seven AM. I don't know about you, but I am definitely no where near being back on Eastern Standard Time yet."

"Yes, I suppose I could get a couple more hours of sleep before my appointment this afternoon."

"Appointment?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment with my gynecologist at eleven."

"Oh," Booth said, visibly crestfallen. He silently chastised himself for deceiving himself into thinking that Bones would want him to actively participate in her pregnancy.

"What?" Bones asked, detecting the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh nothing. You should get some more sleep."

"Yeah, sure," she said, following him out of the bathroom.

As she was about to turn towards her bedroom, Bones stopped and hesitantly asked, "Did you – did you want to accompany me to the appointment this afternoon?"

When Booth did not reply immediately, she felt foolish for having assumed that Booth's disappointment was due to an interest in attending her first prenatal appointment. Booth quickly recovered from the surprise at her question.

"Only if you want me to, Bones," he said, attempting neutrality, but his twinkling eyes gave his true feelings away.

"Well, it seems to be important to you, so yes, you may come."

Booth sighed, "I will only come if it okay with you."

Flustered, Bones replied, "Isn't that what I just said?"

Booth looked at her with an amused smile, "Yes, I would like to come."

"Good. Now, I am going back to sleep. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, though, admittedly I have very little food in the house."

Booth laughed, "So, I noticed. Don't worry about me. I can fend for myself. Sleep tight!"

Bones looked back at him curiously before heading into her bedroom. After Bones closed her bedroom door behind her, Booth walked into the kitchen and began making a shopping list. He was eager to surprise Bones with a stocked refrigerator and pantry when she awoke. Booth knew that Bones usually shopped at the Whole Foods on P street. Although, it wasn't really his style, Booth figured he could suffer forty-five minutes with the earthy yuppies for the soon-to-be mother of his child.

Booth spent the better part of the next hour trying to buy all of the staples for a pregnant vegetarian. He had done some reading of his own and knew that it was most important for vegetarian expectant mothers to ensure that they got enough omega-3 fatty acids and iron. He selected more vegetables in that single shopping trip than he usually purchased in a year. Booth was glad to find that Whole Foods had Cheerios and had to admit that some of the organic and "natural" foods they carried did look quite good. Before heading to the register, Booth spotted a large selection of freshly cut flowers. His eyes immediately found the colorful selection of Gerbera daisies. He selected six light and dark pink daisies and headed to the register with the shortest line.

Unfortunately, the register with the shortest line was run by a chatty young woman who gave a running commentary of Booth's purchases.

When she rung up the daisies, she commented, "Oh, you must have a very lucky girlfriend at home! I wish my boyfriend went grocery shopping _and_ brought home flowers!"

Booth merely smiled in response, hoping to discourage continuing this discussion.

A moment later, the perky cashier reached for the prenatal vitamins that Booth had chosen after careful deliberation and squealed, "Oh! You are going to be a daddy! How wonderful!"

Her proclamation of his impending fatherhood was loud enough that nearly everyone within a ten feet radius heard her.

Booth blushed, "Yes, thank you," stifling the urge to ask her if she was related to Daisy Wick.

When Booth returned to Brennan's apartment, Bones was still fast asleep. He hadn't thought to ask her what time she wanted to be woken up at. While she slept, Booth diligently put away the purchased items. He knew his way around her kitchen well, and there were only a few items whose placement he was uncertain of. Booth was arranging the daisies in a vase and humming softly to himself when Bones walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Booth jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, "Bones, I didn't mean to wake you."

His eyes unwittingly fell to her breasts. She was no longer wearing the tee shirt she had on earlier; rather she wore a deep purple tank top. The tank top was stretched tight across her breasts, enlarged from pregnancy, and the fabric was taut against the slight swell of her stomach. Booth suppressed the urge to tell her that she was beautiful but could not contain the smile that spread across his face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I went and picked up some groceries."

"You didn't have to do that," Bones said with a frown, "You don't have to do things for me just because I am carrying your child. I can take care of myself – and a baby."

Her words paired with her cool expression felt like a swift kick to the gut for Booth, but he quickly recovered.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Bones. And, I am not doing things for you because you are pregnant with our child. I am doing things for you because you're my best friend. Okay?" Booth said, meeting her icy glare.

His words broke her resolve, "Yes that is acceptable."

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and adds!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

"Good, because, you know, Bones, most people are glad when their houseguests buy groceries," Booth said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said meekly, "and the flowers are beautiful."

"Yeah, well the cashier was pretty excited about them. She _may_ have been more boisterous than Daisy."

Bones giggled.

"What do you say we get something to eat then go to your appointment?"

"That sounds like a satisfactory plan."

"As long as you let me drive," she amended with a mischievous smile.

"You're really trying to get a lot of mileage out of this pregnancy, aren't you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means why would I let you drive now that you are pregnant?"

"Well, most individuals killed in motor vehicle accidents are in the passenger's seat. Also, although you pride yourself on knowing quite a lot about me, but I highly doubt you know where my gynecologist is located," she said with a smug smile.

"Fine," Booth said tossing her the keys, "but I drive to the next appointment."

"We'll see."

Booth's knee bounced nervously and his fingers drummed on the arm of the chair as they sat in the waiting room.

"Would you stop that?" Bones said impatiently, steadying his knee with her hand.

"Sorry."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous," Booth said with an uncomfortable smile.

Bones rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bones' name was called by the nurse.

"Dr. Brennan, I am going to get your weight and blood pressure. Then, Maria will perform your ultrasound. After the ultrasound, Dr. Katz will exam you."

"Okay."

"What was the first day of your last period?" the nurse asked.

"May 6th."

The nurse selected that date on her pregnancy wheel and said, "Based on your last period, your due date is February 11th. If the ultrasound shows the baby measuring seven days younger or older than expected, they will change your due date."

"Oh, that's not possible," Bones piped up.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, this baby was either conceived on May 19th or 20th," Bones said plainly, much to Booth's mortification.

Sensing there was no point in arguing, the nurse said, "Based on your period, you are ten weeks pregnant today."

"Let me just get your weight," the nurse said, instructing Bones to step on the scale.

"It looks like you have gained four pounds since your annual in April. Have you been having a lot of morning sickness?"

"Yes," Booth and Bones said in unison.

"I am surprised that I have gained any weight at all," Bones commented.

The nurse chuckled, still trying to discern their relationship, as neither wore a wedding ring, but he was clearly the father of the baby.

"That should begin to subside soon, and you should start feeling less tired as well."

Bones gave Booth a "told you so" look before nodding to the nurse.

The nurse led Booth and Bones into the ultrasound room, where they were greeted by a plump, matronly woman.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Brennan. I am going to ask you lie down, then slide you shirt up to just below your bra and unbutton your pants."

Bones did an instructed, while Booth sat in the chair beside the exam table. As much as he was overjoyed to be present for this moment, Booth was uncertain of what his role was. He wanted to entwine his fingers with hers and squeeze her hand as the image of their baby took shape on the screen. Instead, he sat with his hands folded in his lap.

"This is going to feel cold," Maria said before squirting the gel onto Bones' bare stomach.

As Maria pressed the probe against Bones' stomach, a grainy black and white image appeared on the screen.

"This is your uterus," Maria commented about the image that looked like nothing at all to Booth.

A moment later, Maria looked back at them with a disconcerting glance.

"What is it?" an alarmed Booth asked.

"Well," Maria said her expression unreadable, "it looks like you are expecting twins."

"Twins?" Bones repeated incredulously, the color draining from her face.

"Yes," Maria said.

Turning the screen so they could both clearly see it, she pointed, "This is one baby," and pointing to another area on the screen said, "And here is the other."

"Two babies?" Booth uttered in sheer amazement.

"Yes, sir. I am sure this comes as quite a surprise. Would you like a moment alone before we continue?"

"No," Bones said, just as Booth replied, "Yes."

Maria's eyes widened, but when Bones told her to continue, she did just that.

"Twin A is measuring 9 weeks and 6 days, and Twin B is measuring 9 weeks and 5 days. So, they are right on target. I will print you out some ultrasound photos to take with you."

"Can you print two sets, please?" Booth asked shyly.

"Certainly," Maria replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, she ushered Booth and Bones into an examination room.

"Dr. Katz will be with you shortly," Maria said, pulling a pink papery gown from the cabinet, "The mirror folds out, so you can change behind it if you'd like privacy."

"Thank you," Bones said, before Dr. Katz left the room.

Neither Booth nor Bones said anything as Bones changed into the gown in the make-shift changing area. Booth watched as each of her articles of clothing fell to the ground.

"The presence of two fetuses explains the excessive nausea," Bones said as she emerged from the changing area.

"Yeah, I guess two _babies_ would make more of that HGG stuff than one."

"H_C_G, it stands for human -."

"Yeah, I know, Bones. You already told me," he said before taking a more serious tone, "How do you feel about this – having twins?"

"Twinning is more common in women between the ages of thirty and forty."

"Oookay, but I didn't ask you what the probability of having twins was. I want to know how you _feel _about it."

Brennan shrugged and said, "You sound like Sweets."

"Bones -," Booth began before being interrupted a knock on the door proceeded by the doctor's entrance.

A tall, thin, middle-aged brunette entered the room, "Temperance, it is great to see you."

She then turned to Booth and said, "Hello, I am Dr. Ellen Katz."

Before Booth had the opportunity to introduce himself, Bones said, "This is my – umm – partner, Seeley Booth."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dr. Katz replied, momentarily looking curiously from Bones to Booth.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have been experiencing a lot of nausea and fatigue," Bones replied, as the doctor flipped through Brennan's chart.

"Well, that is normal when carrying twins. Nausea can be quite severe during the first trimester of a twin pregnancy," the doctor said, "You are ten weeks now, so you should start feeling significantly better in a two to three weeks."

Bones nodded.

"I am going to do an internal exam just to make sure everything feels okay," Dr. Katz said, "so just slide down a little and put your feet in the stirrups."

Bones did as instructed, while Booth turned his head towards the wall, which unfortunately contained a rather large diagram of the female reproductive system. Booth took several slow deep breaths in attempt to calm his discomfort.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the doctor say, "Everything looks great. Why don't you get changed, and we will talk for a while."

"Sure," Bones said, sliding off the table and walking back into the changing area.

Bones returned a moment later and sat in the chair beside Booth.

"I am going to give you a script to get some blood work done. I know that you had some of this testing done last year in preparation for being inseminated, but since you have been out of the country, I would like to repeat some of it."

"Sure," Bones said with a nod.

"Now, Temperance, I already have your family history from when we met a year ago, but I need to get yours, Mr. Booth."

"Oh, you already have his as well," Bones said.

"I do?" asked the doctor confused.

"From when he donated sperm last May."

"Oh," the doctor said, trying to hide her startled expression, "I didn't realize."

"Yes, well, how would you? I didn't tell you."

Booth chuckled.

After a discussion of diet and exercise, Dr. Katz gave Bones some literature to review and her script for blood work and instructed her to schedule an appointment in one month. Bones was silent on the ride home, which Booth found particularly concerning. In his head, he was running through various scenarios on how to start the discussion they desperately needed to have.

When they arrived at Bones' apartment, Bones immediately took off her shoes and sat down on the couch. Booth walked into the kitchen. When he returned with two glasses of water, Bones was still seated on the couch, seemingly staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

Booth sat down beside her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"As a world-renown forensic anthropologist, I believe that my thoughts would be worth more than a penny," Bones said with a smile.

Booth chuckled, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I just never expected to be a mother of two in seven months."

"I know," Booth said with a sympathetic nod.

"I am supposed to be in the Maluku Islands describing the greatest find in recent anthropological history."

Booth nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had been more than a little surprised when, in conjunction to announcing her pregnancy, she had said that she was coming back to D.C. He had expected to have to argue with her to get her to agree to deliver in D.C. Booth hadn't imagined that he would have the opportunity to participate in her pregnancy.

Booth wiped a solitary tear from Bones' cheek, "I know this isn't what you planned, but you're going to be a great mom."

Bones sniffled and looked up at Booth, her eyes glistening with tears. He could never stand to see women cry – especially Bones. Booth leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. As he was about to pulled away, he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Her lips found his and their tongues mingled in his mouth. She kissed him hungrily, like she had two months ago.

Booth brought his hand gently to her cheek and withdrew his lips.

"I need to know where we are, Bones."

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know how to reply.

"I still mean everything I said three months ago in front of the Hoover building," Booth said and after a pause added, " except one."

"What's that?" she asked softly.

"I can't move on. If you think that you could give _us_ a try, I would wait for you. I'd wait forever."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Bones replied.

"Are you?" Booth asked, allowing himself a glimmer of hope.

"We don't want the same things. You want things I don't know I can give you."

Booth took her hand in his and said, "I just want _you_. That day in front of the Hoover, my biggest regret is that I didn't fight for you. You said that you didn't have an open heart, but you do. You opened your heart to be when we made these babies, and when you fell asleep in my arms. Three months ago, you told me that you couldn't change, but you have to. I want you, Temperance. I want this woman, sitting right next to me, and I have since the first time I saw you in that lecture hall. If we were together, I wouldn't care if we were a "loosely committed couple" for the rest of our lives."

"I'd just mess it up," Bones said through tears, "I don't know how to be in a relationship."

"Well, then, we'll figure it out together."

"I can't lose you," she said just above a whisper.

"Hey," Booth said, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze, "we are going to be the parents of these babies."

He pulled the strip of sonogram images out of his breast pocket and pointed to one where both babies were visible.

"Parents," Bones repeated to herself unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach.

"I want us to be a family," Booth said placing his hand over hers.

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you! I will try to update weekly for you from now on!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

"We've been like a family for some time now. You once told me that there was more than one kind of family," Bones said shyly.

Any other time, Booth would have been bowled over by her acknowledgement that they were like family, but now the sentiment wasn't enough.

"I know, but this is different. I was us to be a family – mother, father, and child – children."

"Well, by definition, I will be the babies' mother, and you will be their father, which constitutes a family in Western cultures," Bones replied.

"That's not enough," Booth said, his brown eyes forcing contact with hers.

"Last May, why did you want me to be the donor so that you could have a baby?"

"I told you; because you have traits that would be desirable in a child that are not cataloged at sperm banks, like courage, loyalty, kindness."

Booth rose from his seat beside her on the couch and asked, "Wouldn't those traits be "desirable" in a father and boyfriend, as well?"

Bones opened her mouth to speak then closed it, not knowing how to respond.

Booth sighed loudly, "You can take all the time you need to decide about the second part, but the former isn't negotiable."

Bones raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be an active part of our children's lives. I can't go through what I went through with Rebecca -," Booth said, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Bones reached for Booth's hand and squeezed it tightly in hers, "I never had any intention of preventing you from playing an active role in our children's lives."

Seeing the hurt expression on Bones' face, Booth collapsed on the couch beside her, "God, Bones, I'm sorry. I know that you'd never do that."

"I just remember how hard it's been with Parker – totally worth it – but hard. Becca didn't even let him spend the night at my place until he was two. I missed his first steps, his first words, so many firsts."

"I'm not Rebecca. You can see them whenever you want, and you don't have to wait two years before they can spend the night with you."

Booth smiled and put his arm about Bones, "Thanks."

They looked at one another like they used to, before they crossed the line, with a mixture of love and desire. Booth broke the gaze first, fixing his eyes on the coffee table instead.

Abruptly, he stood and announced, "I am going to go to the gym. You know, reactivate my membership, work out for a while."

"Sure," Bones said with a vague shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Bones said and Booth walked towards the door, "Booth?"

Booth whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, "Yeah, Bones?"

"You're an exceptional father. Parker is a very lucky child, and these babies will be as well."

"Thanks, Bones, that means a lot to me."

They exchanged smiles, and Booth left.

Brennan laid back on the couch, trying to absorb everything that had occurred over the last two hours. She had begun to drift off to sleep when she heard her phone ringing. She sprung off the couch and rushed towards her cell phone.

"Hello?" she replied, not looking at the name on the caller ID.

"Bren! You're alive!"

"Yes, well, I wouldn't be able to answer the phone if I were dead."

"What happened? I called the dig site, and they said you'd left two days ago! When I asked why, they said it was for 'personal reasons'."

"I'm sorry, Ange. I was going to call you within the next day," Bones replied. She had intended to call Angela shortly, but she wasn't quite ready to explain the reason for her return to the U.S.

"Is everyone okay? Is it Booth? Oh God, was he injured in action?"

"No, Booth is fine," Bones said.

"Okay, sweetie, then why the hell are in D.C.?" asked an exasperated Angela.

"I, well, I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?"

"I am pregnant – ten weeks."

"Wow, sweetie, that's, that's - unexpected. Wait – ten weeks? You were pregnant when you left for Maluku?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh God, it isn't Hacker's, is it?" Angela said with disdain. Brennan seeing Hacker occasionally, even possibly sleeping with him, was acceptable. Having his child was most certainly not.

"No, it isn't Hacker's," Brennan said, then after a pregnant paused added, "It's Booth's."

For the first time since Bones had known Angela, she was speechless.

"Ange?"

"Sorry, sweetie, wow, I thought there was something more to that goodbye. So are you and Booth together now?"

"Not right now, he just left for the gym."

Angela chuckled, "I didn't mean if you were together right now. I meant were your together, like as in a couple."

"Oh, well, it's complicated."

"Alright, then start by telling me about the night this baby was conceived," Angela prompted, not letting Bones avoid full disclosure.

Bones told her the story of her and Booth's goodbye dinner and how a kiss had quickly become more. She told Angela that they'd promised to meet a year from the day of their departure at the reflecting pool, if Bones was certain that she wanted to be with him.

"Oh sweetie, that's so romantic! Like that movie, _An Affair to Remember_. So, Booth, he came back too?"

"Yes, when I could no longer deny the irrefutable evidence that I was carrying Booth's child, I contacted him to inform him of my pregnancy and that I was leaving for D.C. to receive the proper prenatal care. Booth insisted that he return, as well, so he could be present for my pregnancy."

"Just like that, he left the Rangers?" Angela asked, skeptically.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Sweetie, the army doesn't just let people leave – even high ranking officers."

Bones considered Angela's statement for a moment. She hadn't really asked Booth about the circumstances of his asking to leave, since he'd come voluntarily, she'd assumed he was granted a discharge.

"I am sure that Booth was able to reach agreeable terms with the army."

"I hope so."

"I will ask him about it when he returns from the gym," Bones stated.

"Wait, is Booth staying with you?"

"Yes, well he sublet his place. He had initially planned to stay with Jared, but Jared doesn't have a spare room. Sleeping on a couch for an extended period of time would most certainly exacerbate his underlying back condition."

"Uh huh. So let me get this straight, you found out you were pregnant and came rushing home to be with Booth. _And_ now he is living with you," Angela said with a smirk.

"I would hardly call leaving when I was nine weeks pregnant rushing home, and I returned home to get the proper prenatal care. Booth living with me is only temporary."

"Yeah, you said that already, sweetie. I doubt that there isn't a single obstetrician in the Maluku Islands."

"Well of course there is, but the dig site is in Tanimbar. The nearest university is hours away on Ambon Island. Besides, I decided to return home before Booth said he would as well."

"You're having his kid, Bren, of course he would come home. Look, sweetie, I am not going to lecture you, but I think that you and Booth need to have some serious conversations before you bring a baby into the unconventional relationship you two have."

"Bab_ies_," Bones corrected, choosing that moment to announce to her best friend that she was carrying twins.

"Excuse me?"

"Babies. At my obstetrician appointment today, I learned that I was carrying twins."

"Wow! Two Booth-Brennan babies!"

"Yes," Bones replied simply.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, I have had rather severe morning sickness, but I expect it will subside within next few weeks."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, but actually, I meant how do you feel about the whole being pregnant thing – especially with twins – it must be overwhelming."

"Yes, it is, but I have ample financial resources to hire help during their infancy. When I return to work, I will have a nanny, of course. I suppose I should consider buying a larger home."

Angela sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you should."

"Ang, I am sorry to cut the conversation short, but I am feeling a bit nauseous from lunch-."

"Oh sure, sweetie. One last thing, remember last May when you were going to use Booth's – stuff?"

"Yes, of course."

"I told you not to miss on having a family because you were scared. Well, you still have that chance, Bren. Don't let it pass you by. Please, just tell me that you will think about it."

A tear trickled her cheeked as she replied, "I will. I have to go, Ang."

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It will probably be a little over a week (but not two!) before I update again. My husband and I are going for a long weekend in the Catskills.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

When Booth returned from the gym an hour later, Bones was sound asleep on the couch. She was curled up on her side, a position Booth knew she'd soon find very uncomfortable. She looked so sweet, angelic even. Booth resisted the urge to carry her into the bedroom and tuck her in. He loved the idea of taking care of her. Booth settled for pulling the fleece throw that Bones kept on the couch over her. Before leaving her to her rest, Booth lightly brushed his lips to the shell of her ear. Like Sleeping Beauty, she stirred beneath his tentative lips, though, for only a minute before returning to a peaceful sleep.

Booth wanted to just sit there and watch her sleep but feared how that may appear when she awoke. Rather, he took a _National Geographic_ from the coffee table and pretended to read it while seated at her kitchen table. Instead, as he watched her sleep, Booth's mind drifted to the dream of a future with Bones and their children. His mind wandered to an image of Bones later in a pregnancy. They laid in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, the gentle curve of her body spooned against his. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands tucked beneath her stretched tee shirt, and his palms spread across her swollen stomach. They spoke in hopeful whispers about the babies' future. His mind flashes forward a few months, and he sees himself and Bones each gently rocking an infant to sleep. Then, Booth imagines them pushing two preschoolers on the swings in the backyard. He had always wanted a swing set as a child, but there was no room for a swing set in the small backyard of his childhood row home. Based on some of the photos he'd seen, Bones had had both a backyard and swing set growing up. He wanted their children to have that – he wanted that with _her._

Booth's reverie was interrupted by a soft moan emanating from the couch. The moan reminded him of the night they had made love and conceived the babies. However, her moan quickly turned to soft cries of "no". Booth walked briskly to the living room and stopped in front of the couch.

"Bones." He whispered softly so as not to startle her.

Her eyes flew open, "Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Bones."

For a moment, her eyes darted around madly. She was in her living room. With Booth. He wasn't in a pine box shrouded in an American flag.

"Nightmare?" Booth said breaking the silence.

She nodded.

"_Yes, another nightmare about another horrible way you could be taken from me,"_ she wanted to say, but as usual, kept this detail to herself.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I have been home for about twenty-five minutes, and you were sound asleep when I came in. Did you fall asleep right after I left?"

"No, I spoke to Angela on the phone," Bones explained.

"Oh, wow. How did she react to you know, your coming home and the pregnancy?"

"She was excited," Bones said, not particularly caring to elaborate.

As her sleepiness began to fade, she recalled another part of her conversation with Angela and blurted out, "Did the army just let you leave?"

"What?" asked a surprised Booth.

"Angela said that there was no way that the army would just let you leave with out some sort of punitive action."

"She said that?"

"Well, not in those words, but yes."

Booth had hoped she'd never find out or that by the time she found out they would be ensconced in a loving relationship, caring for their children.

"Well, I was given the option to take leave during the pregnancy and return shortly after the babies are born."

Bones merely nodded, trying to suppress the tears she felt beginning well up in her eyes.

"_Of course he had to go back," she chastised herself, "he made a commitment. A commitment I refuse to make to him."_

"I told them I couldn't go back," Booth said evenly.

Shocked, Bones brought her eyes up to meet his, "Booth, did you go AWOL? Are the police looking for you?"

Booth couldn't help but chuckle, "No, Bones. I didn't go AWOL. I told them I couldn't do that. I couldn't just leave my infant son or daughter behind and miss the first nine months of their life. I certainly wouldn't leave you to care for two babies alone."

"I would a hire a nanny," Bones interjected.

"I'm their father," Booth said a bit sternly, "I want to _be_ their father. The General said they would give me a general discharge."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "It just a discharge."

"But not an honorable discharge?" Bones questioned.

"No."

"Booth -."

"Look, it's no big deal. I never should have gone back in the first place. I belong here in D.C. Parker's here. You know, a year out of his life is a long time."

"The discharge, will it impact your career with the FBI?" Bones asked, guiltily.

"_He came back for you," the voice in her head said, "and now he is going to pay for it."_

"Nah," Booth said, feigning nonchalance.

Bones looked at him skeptically, making a note that she would have to research this later, "Have you talked to Parker since you have been back?"

"He's at Rebecca's parents for the week. He gets back tomorrow."

"Does he know you are home?"

"No, I am going to call Rebecca later to see if I can pick him up from her parent's house."

"I am sure he'd love that," Bones said with a smile.

Booth hesitated, "I – is it okay to tell him about the babies?"

Bones smiled, "Of course. How do you think he will react?"

"I don't know," Booth said, "you know, I don't want him to think that it is okay to - to you know?"

"I think so. Booth, Parker was born out of wedlock. I suspect he is aware that adults have sexual intercourse outside of marriage."

Booth winced.

Bones considered the situation then said, "I know that it is not near Christmas, but if you would like to tell Parker that we are in a relationship, that would be acceptable with me."

Booth laughed, "If I do, are you not getting me a Christmas present?"

"What? No, you told me it was okay to lie to children around Christmas."

"Oh," Booth said with a laugh, she never forgot a thing, did she?

"No, I need to be honest with Parker. Besides, he always says he wants a little brother, and he loves you, Bones, so it'll be fine."

Bones smiled, "Our babies will be lucky to have such a wonderful older brother."

Booth smiled in return. He wanted to hold her and kiss her so badly but settled for a quick hug.

When he released her, Brennan looked up at him, her azure eyes serious, "Thank you for what you did for me – for coming home."

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long to get this update out! It has been a busy few weeks, and I've been finding it difficult to write with all of the disappointing spoilers for next season coming out Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

_**The Next Day**_

As Booth headed north to Baltimore to retrieve Parker, Brennan headed over to her father's house. She hadn't called him to tell him that she was back in the U.S. Bones figured that announcing that he was soon to be a grandfather warranted a face to face conversation.

As she drove over to his apartment in Arlington, Bones considered how her father might take the news. He did love kids and adored Russ's stepdaughters. Max had seemed disappointed when Russ said that he and Amy didn't plan on having any more children. When Bones reached her father's complex, she parked in one of the usual visitors' spaces.

She walked up the three flights of stairs to her father's apartment. Bones hesitated before ringing the bell. She, admittedly, felt a bit nervous about breaking the news of her pregnancy to her father. She hoped that her father wasn't so old-fashioned as to argue that she should marry Booth. Or worse, to insist to Booth that he should marry her.

She sighed and pressed the bell. Bones heard her father's footsteps. She supposed that he, ever the man on the run, was checking to see who was at the door.

"Tempe!" he shouted, as he opened the door.

"Hi, Dad," she said, giving him a quick home.

"What are you doing home?" he said with alarm as he embraced her.

"Well, I, um -."

"Did something happen? Were you hurt?" he asked ushering her into the apartment.

"No, nothing like that Dad."

"Is it one of your friends? Angela? Booth? Oh God, Booth! Was he wounded in combat?"

"No, Dad. It's, well, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he asked his mouth gaping.

"Yes, I am pregnant – with twins."

Max stumbled backwards onto the couch with this latest revelation, "With who?"

Brennan paused.

"Who is the father, Temperance?" Max said somewhat sternly.

"Booth."

Max seemed to relax in hearing his daughter's response. Bones felt the situation almost comical. She was a thirty-three years old woman with multiple doctorates and considerable wealth, and her father – a criminal – thought she'd been impregnated by some derelict.

"I don't suppose there is any point in asking if Booth intends to marry you?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You can ask, but I suspect you already know the answer, Dad."

"So, are you and Booth together?"

Bones considered the question for a minute before answering. No, they were not together in the sense that her father meant, but in many other ways, they were "together". She and Booth worked together, they lived together – though that was only temporary – and, of course, they were having a baby together.

"No, we are not together. It was just something that happened before we were both preparing to leave."

Max frowned, revealing his displeasure with her response. It was the response he'd expected, but certainly not the one he's hoped for.

"When are the babies due?" Max said.

"February 12th, but they will most likely come several weeks before that. Twin pregnancies rarely last forty weeks."

"So I am going to be a grandpa in less than six months?" Max said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Wow, and you are happy, right? About the pregnancy?"

"Yes, I am, Dad," she replied. There was a long list of other feelings she felt about her impending motherhood, but happiness was certainly among them.

"Congratulations, sweetie," Max said leaning to kiss her forehead, "why don't you sit down and I will get you something to drink?"

"Oh, Dad, I really can't stay."

"But, I haven't seen you in two months, Tempe."

"We can get lunch next week. I promise."

"Okay, but listen, sweetheart, I know that I probably don't have any right to give fatherly advice, but, Tempe, Booth loves you."

Max shoved his hands in his pockets and continued, "I could see that almost the first time I saw you two together. What you and Booth have is special, and now you are going to have a baby – babies – together. There's nothing more special than that."

"Yeah, okay, Dad," Brennan said, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you next week."

Max shook his head, and Brennan swiftly exited her father's apartment. She stood beside the door to his apartment, leaning against the wall. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest and wept.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Booth spent the majority of the drive up to Baltimore contemplating how to tell Parker that he was going to be a big brother. He'd even read a few articles about it on the internet. Of course, there wasn't a category for telling a child that his father was having a baby with his best friend/love of his life who isn't ready for a relationship.

Booth sighed loudly before getting out of the car to knock on the Stinsons' door. He approached the house cautiously. It had been almost a year since he'd seen Rebecca's parents. He knew they were less than happy that he'd planned to spend a year in Afghanistan away from Parker.

Booth gently rapped on the door, unintentionally holding his breath.

"Dad!" Parker shouted pulling the door open roughly and jumping into Booth's arms.

"Hi, Buddy," Booth said, holding his son tightly and kissing the top of his head, "I missed you so much."

"What are you doing home, Dad? Is everything okay?" Parker said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Everything's fine, Parks. We'll talk on the way home, okay, bub?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Seeley," Mrs. Stinson said with what appeared to be a genuine smile, "Welcome back. Parker's things are all packed up and ready to go."

"Thank you, Carol."

"Let's go grab your stuff, Parker, and hit the road."

Parker was off like a shot, shouting to his grandfather that his dad was home as he ran up the stairs.

"Come on in," Carol said.

"Thanks."

"So, Seeley, why are you _really_ home?" she asked.

Booth just stared at her for a moment, uncertain why he hasn't planned for this question, "Well, I – I am going to be a father again."

Carol raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I will be telling Parker today."

"Got another girlfriend pregnant, huh? I guess some things don't change, Seeley?"

"Well, strictly speaking, Bones isn't my girlfriend," Booth said uncomfortably.

"No, Dad said that Bones can't be his girlfriend, because they work together. I thought that was a stupid reason."

"Bones?" Carol asked incredulously.

"That's not her name, but that's what Dad calls her, because she works with bones" Parker offered cheerfully.

"Okay, well we better get going. It was good seeing you again, Mrs. Stinson," Booth hurriedly.

"Bye!" Parker shouted, "Thank you!"

"Bye, sweetheart. We'll see you in two weeks at your mom's house."

Parker gave each of his grandparents a kiss then followed his father to his SUV.

"I was thinking that we could get some lunch before we leave. What's your favorite place to go to eat around here?" Booth asked.

"Oh! There is great burger place where you can pick any topping you want, and they have great milkshakes too!"

"Sounds like a plan, Park."

Parker proceeded to chatter for the ten minute drive to the restaurant.

When they were seated at the table, Booth cleared his throat and began, "Parker, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Bones? Is that why you were talking to Nana about her?"

"Yes, well it does involve Bones."

Parker nodded with a smile.

"You know how you asked me if you would ever have a baby brother or sister?"

"Yeah," Parker replied, "You said that you hoped so, but not for a long time."

"Yeah, well," Booth said swallowing hard, "it is not going to be such a long time, after all. Bones and I are going to have a baby."

Parker's eyes widened, "Are you and Bones getting married?"

"No, we aren't getting married."

"Is Bones your girlfriend now?" Parker asked.

"No, Bones is just a really good friend," Booth replied.

He reached for his glass of water, as his mouth felt drier than the Sahara. Parker seemed to ponder his father's reply for a minute, while Booth quenched his thirst.

"So, Bones isn't your girlfriend, but you had sex with her?"

Booth nearly choked on water, drawing glances from surrounding tables. One neighboring table sniggered while another gave Booth an angry glare. He was definitely regretting his decision to tell Parker about the pregnancy in a public place.

"No! It's just..It happened – It's complicated."

"Well, if Bones is pregnant, and I am going to be the baby's big brother, then you must have had sex with Bones. That's how it works," Parker said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, you are going to be big brother to two babies. Bones is having twins," Booth said hoping to derail Parker's line of questioning.

"Two babies! So I could have two brothers!" Parker shouted, having been effectively distracted from the sex discussion.

"Yeah, or a brother and a sister or two sisters," Booth replied.

Parker frowned at the last suggestion, "I hope that at least one of the babies is a boy. Will you be able to find out like Matt's mom did?"

"I don't know, Parks, that's up to Bones."

"Well, I think you should. So, will the babies live with you in your apartment?"

"Some of the time, but most of the time, they will live with Bones," Booth bemoaned.

"I think that you will need to get a new apartment then, Dad, because babies cry a lot. I don't want them in my room."

Booth chuckled, "I have to get a new place anyway, because someone is living in my old place."

"Then, where are you living?"

"For now, I am living with Bones, in her guest room."

Parker paused, "So, you are living with Bones and having a baby with Bones, but she isn't your girlfriend?"

Booth just looked back at his son, wondering how he'd gotten so perceptive in his mere nine years on this earth.

"No offense Dad, but that's messed up."

Booth didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his son's statement, instead he merely said, "Yeah, I guess it is."

When Booth returned to Brennan's apartment after dropping Parker off at Rebecca's, he found Bones sitting at the kitchen table with her hands wrapped around a cup of tea staring into the distance at nothing in particular. Booth just watched her for a minute before she became aware of his presence.

"Oh! Hi, Booth. Where's Parker?"

Taking the seat across from her, he replied, "I dropped him off at Rebecca's. He doesn't exactly have anywhere to sleep here."

"I suppose that is true. If you would like, we could get a cot, so that he could spend some weekends here."

Booth smiled. He thought it was a great idea. Though, he admittedly liked her saying that "we" could get a cot even more.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"So, how did Parker take the news?"

Booth waved his hand dismissively, "Oh you know kids, he was mostly concerned that they might wake him up with their crying."

Bones smiled in response.

"How did it go with your dad? Do I need to start watching my back?"

Bones gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, you know, your dad doesn't always react to things calmly."

"Oh, no, he is excited to be a grandfather, regardless of the circumstances."

Booth nodded.

"I am excited too," Bones amended.

Booth gently placed his hand over hers and replied, "Me too, Bones. Me too."

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I am really blown away by the response to this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

_**Three weeks later….**_

Booth and Bones had spent the last three weeks living together. It seemed surreal, as if they were on some sort of extended undercover mission. Except, of course, they weren't. Other than their living arrangements, life continued normally. They both returned to work. Bones matter-of-factly marched into Cam's office requesting to return to her position. Cam was astonished to learn the reason for Brennan's unexpected return and was nothing short of shocked to learn who the father of the pregnancy was. Cam made the intuitive leap that the babies were conceived "the old fashioned way." Nonetheless, Cam welcomed Bones back with open arms and her temporary replacement was gone by the day's end.

Hacker was less than pleased to learn that the woman he'd pursued for nearly a year was now pregnant with his subordinate's child. He toyed with the idea of permanently dissolving their partnership, but their solve rate was irreproachable, and, contingent upon weekly sessions with Sweets, their partnership was permitted to resume. Sweets was perhaps most dumbfounded by the news and wanted desperately to speak to each of the partners individually to discuss their current circumstances, but neither would oblige.

The partners settled into a routine together. In the morning, Booth brewed two pots of coffee – regular for himself and decaf for Bones. They traveled to work together, as they often had before. When Bones worked late, Booth would have dinner ready when she returned home. Cam teased Booth that they spent more time together than most married did. She was right of course, but the sad look in Booth's eyes, silenced her on the subject. She knew he was beyond counsel on the topic of Brennan.

As the first trimester of her pregnancy waned, Bones' morning sickness diminished. Meanwhile, her stomach was becoming more swollen to accommodate the new lives growing inside her. To avoid having to buy maternity close yet, she wore mostly dresses to work. Whenever Booth caught a glimpse of her baby bump, he couldn't help but smile.

In her fourteenth week of pregnancy, Bones found herself needing to get up multiple times each night to use the bathroom. At four a.m., she found herself peeling down the cover and heading towards the bathroom for the second time that night. After using the bathroom, she found it difficult to go back to sleep, so she walked into the kitchen intending to brew herself some chamomile tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she heard a faint sound coming from the guest room. It sounded like something of a whimper. Bones turned off the lit burner beneath the tea kettle and walked towards the room Booth was inhabiting.

When she was a few steps away from the guest room's door, she heard Booth cry "No! I can't!" Bones opened the door to her guest room to find Booth thrashing in bed, softly repeating, "No" over and over. Without hesitation, she approached him and sat beside him on the corner of the bed.

Gently tapping him on the shoulder, Bones said, "Booth, wake up. It's just a dream."

When he didn't awake, she shook him lightly, "Booth. Wake up."

Booth's eyes flew open, "Bones?"

"I'm here, Booth. It was just dream."

"But it seemed so real."

"It wasn't," Bones reassured.

Booth reached for her hand and lightly squeezed it. He placed her other hand protectively on her stomach.

"What was your dream about?" she asked softly.

When Booth began to speak, Bones noticed the moisture in his eyes. She scooted closer to him on the bed and squeezed his hand more tightly.

"You – you were in labor. They had taken you into the delivery room. It had been a long time, and I hadn't heard anything. Then, the doctor came out. Something was wrong. They told me they could do an emergency C-section but that your chances of survival were fifty-fifty, at best. If they saved you, they babies would suffer from lack of oxygen at best. There was a good chance neither of them would survive."

Bones looked at him wide-eyed.

"I had to choose," he said softly.

"It was a dream, Booth. If something happens during the delivery, I will be in a hospital receiving excellent care. And you won't be in the waiting room. You'll be in the delivery room with me," she replied her fingers softly stroked the bare skin of his arm.

Booth smiled. He desperately wanted to be in the delivery this time when his child – children – entered the world. But, he was afraid to broach the topic with Bones.

"I chose you," Booth whispered, "I would always choose you."

Booth wanted to ask her to stay, for tonight, for ever. But something in the soothing tone of her voice and gentleness of her touch told him that he didn't have – about the former at least. Wiggling her hand from Booth's grasp, she slid her arm around his shoulder.

"I know," she murmured.

Booth looked at Bones through tear filled eyes. She motioned for him to move over, and Booth moved towards the center of the bed. Bones wrapped her other arm around his Booth's chest and sat up straighter. Booth's head rest just above her collarbone in the crook of her neck, just as she'd laid against him on the night the babies were conceived.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Booth," she said, pressing her lips softly to his temple.

Bones felt the tension in Booth's shoulders dissipate as he drifted off to sleep. For nearly an hour, she just watched him sleep. His face wore a slight smile, and she wondered if he was having a more pleasant dream about their children's future. He seemed so vulnerable, almost childlike, as he slept in her arms. Booth had held her many times, but she couldn't recollect ever just holding him – or any man – in this way. With Booth in her arms, she felt needed, and for a change, the thought of being needed by another human being – even needing another human being – didn't scare her. As she held him - the man that she was on precipice of letting herself love - she slipped into a sweet slumber.

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones._

When Bones awoke the following morning, Booth's arms were wrapped lovingly around her. She didn't remember shifting positions, nor did she care. She was fairly certain that Booth wasn't awake yet from his shallow breaths and slow, steady heart beat. Her heart quickened in comparison. For the second time in three short months, she was waking up in Booth's arms. Being in his arms felt like having a fortress surrounding her, protecting her from any ill that might befall her. Just as he'd promised – he'd always catch her when she fell. Bones knew that she'd fallen far this time, yet no matter how'd she'd hurt him, he was still there for her.

Bones snuggled closer to him, eradicating the minute space between them. Her mind searched for a time when she'd woken up beside a man without having sex the previous night. Her mind drew a blank. She couldn't think of a single time when she'd only literally "slept with" a man in his bed. Of course, this was _technically_ her bed, but the logistics weren't really important. It may have happened once or twice with Sully, when either of them was too tired for sex, but there had always been the intention of having sex with Sully. With Booth, it was different. Everything was different with Booth. She felt perfectly content to have his strong arms around her without the pretext of sex. As Bones continued to contemplate the pleasant sensation of being in Booth's arms, she felt Booth's hand move from her waist to her hair.

As his eyes fluttered open, he smiled and said, "Hey. You're still here."

Bones opened her mouth to say that she'd never leave him when he needed her, but it wasn't true. She _had_ left when he needed her. She'd left the country when he was lying in a hospital bed recovering from brain surgery. She'd left him when his bruised brain was solving the puzzle of what she was to him.

"Yes, I am" was all she could say in response.

"Thanks for staying," he whispered.

"You're welcome, and, Booth, I mean what I said last night about when I have the babies."

"Thanks, Bones, that means so much to me."

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and rapidly said, "Booth, that night –."

Brennan placed her hand on her stomach, and Booth nodded, needing no further explanation. Booth held his breath knowing that how Bones finished that sentence had the potential to irrevocably change things forever. He mentally wished for her next word to not be "was a big mistake."

Instead, she said, "That night was the possibly the most amazing night of my life, not just because you are an adept lover, but because it was with you, Booth."

Booth smiled broadly, leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to hers, "That night _was_ the most amazing night of my life, Bones."

Bones smiled shyly and added, "And, I think that you should sleep in my bed from this point forward."

"Oh, do you?" Booth asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, I enjoy waking up next to you, and my bed is considerably more comfortable."

Booth brought his hand to her face and traced her jaw line with a single finger, "Temperance Brennan, I would sleep on bed of nails if it meant being next to you."

"Well, that seems highly impractical. If, for some unknown reason -."

Booth chuckled then leaned in to kiss her again. As he captured her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss.

Booth pulled back from the kiss, "I need to know you want this, all of this, Bones."

Bones lifted her eyes to meet his, "I want this, Booth. All of this."

She pulled Booth flush against her body and kissed him ardently. Entangling his fingers in her hair, he returned her kiss, savoring the warmth and softness of her mouth. As she slowly ran her fingers lightly down his back, Booth slowly pulled her nightgown over head, revealing how her body had metamorphosed as their babies grew. Booth's eyes took in the changes in Brennan's body since he'd make love to her three months ago, the changes that he'd only enjoyed stolen glances of beneath her clothing.

He softly kissed the nape of her neck, gently sucking on the spot her remembered sending shivers down her spine.

"You smell so good, baby. When I laid in my cot in Afghanistan, all I could think about was how sweet you smelled," Booth said, leaving a trail of kisses from her the hollow of her neck to her breasts, "and how soft your skin felt beneath my hands."

"In Maluku, I kept thinking about how incredible it was that someone as strong as you could be so gentle," Bones said, unable to meet Booth's eye.

Noticing her averted gaze, Booth said "Hey," and tilted her chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers, "saying how you feel doesn't make you weak. Don't be ashamed."

Bones nodded, her eyes clouding with tears.

Booth kissed away the tears forming in her eyes then returned his attention to her breasts then her slightly rounded stomach before indulging his desire to taste her again. After she cried his name and trembled with pleasure, Booth pulled off the only article of clothing between their naked bodies. As he slid inside her, Booth moaned and shivered at the sensation he thought he'd never feel again.

"Booth," she moaned in return.

They moved together as one until they both screamed one another's names and quivered with pleasure.

After making love, Bones rested her head against Booth's bare chest, and Booth's arms folded around her. Booth moved his hands to her stomach, gently caressing it.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful, but you look so beautiful pregnant with our babies."

Bones turned over on her stomach to face him and said, "That is because I am producing pheromones that -."

"Bones," Booth said seriously with widened eyes.

"Sorry, I know that isn't romantic," Bones said rolling her eyes playfully.

"No, Bones. That's not it."

The tone in his voice incited fear in her heart.

"You're bleeding."


	11. Chapter 11

"_You're bleeding."_

Bones looked down and saw the blood stain, about a quarter of a foot across, on the sheet, and blood was smeared on both her and Booth's thighs. Booth watched as the color drained from Bones' face at the reality of what the bleeding might signify.

"We have to go to the hospital right now, Bones."

Bones nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay. We just need to get you and the babies checked out," Booth soothed, "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"I have some mild uterine cramping," Bones explained.

"Okay. Let me just grab something for you to put on," Booth said, as he pulled on a tee shirt and shorts.

Booth disappeared into her bedroom. From a basket of clean, unfolded laundry, he grabbed a tee shirt and pajama pants then headed into the bathroom.

"Bones, where do you keep your, um, feminine products?"

"In the vanity, top drawer on the left," she replied.

While Booth retrieved the aforementioned items, Bones glanced over at the clock. 7:25. With the blissful beginning to the morning, she'd forgotten that it was Thursday morning.

"Okay, why you don't you put these on, then we will go," Booth said, placing the items on the bed.

Bones nodded and quickly dressed. Booth grasped her hand as they walked out her door, down the steps, and into his SUV. Booth immediately turned on the siren. With one hand, he gripped the steering wheel, while with the other, he clutched Brennan's hand.

When they were nearly at the hospital, Bones let out a sob, "I can't lose them, Booth."

"You won't, baby, you won't," Booth said, and God, he hoped he was right.

Booth parked in the ambulance bay, while the paramedics shouted to him that he could not park there. He didn't care how expensive the ticket might be or if he was towed for that matter. Booth rushed to the passenger side of the SUV and took Brennan's hand to help her out of the car. Normally, he would have been pleased that Bones hadn't fought his attempts at being a gentleman. However, today, her acquiescence only spoke to how frightened she was.

After passing through the doors of the ER, Booth told Bones to sit down, kissed her softly on the forehead, and approached the receptionist.

"I need a doctor right now. My w-," Booth stopped himself. Had he almost just called Bones his wife?

"Sir? What is wrong with you wife?" the confused receptionist asked.

"My girlfriend," Booth said gesturing to where Bones was sitting, "she's fourteen weeks pregnant and bleeding - a lot."

"Okay, fill this out," she said handing Booth a clipboard, "and bring it up to the representative in number three. Then, the triage nurse with see your wife, girlfriend - whatever."

Booth rejoined Bones. Her hands shaking, Bones filled out the paperwork, while Booth continued to reassure her. Booth handed the completed paperwork to the representative.

Fifteen minutes later, they still sat in the waiting room. Booth glanced over at Bones. The look in her eyes reminded him of when they'd found a pool of blood in her apartment and didn't know if it belonged to her brother. Booth would do anything to never see that expression in her beautiful eyes again.

An irate Booth approached the receptionist, "She needs to see someone _now_."

"Sir, a trauma just came in, it will be -."

Booth stepped a little closer to the unfortunate receptionist, "She could be bleeding to death for all we know," he hissed.

"Sir, please sit down. Someone will be with you and your girlfriend soon."

"Look, if I wasn't an FBI agent and didn't have a siren on my vehicle, I would have called an ambulance."

"I'm sorry. There isn't anything else I can do."

Booth sighed, "Do you know who she is?"

The receptionist shook her head.

"Temperance Brennan. The forensic anthropologist. The mystery writer."

The receptionist's eyes widened in recognition.

"This hospital would be really sorry if anything happened, because we had to wait so long."

"I'll – I'll see what I can do."

Within five minutes, Bones was called back to the triage area. After the nurse did her initial assessment, she was brought into a room.

"Change into the gown and someone will be in in a few minutes to do an ultrasound."

Bones did as instructed, quickly changing into the paper grown. The next five minutes seemed like the longest in Booth and Brennan's life.

"Hi, I am Wendy. I am going to do an ultrasound to check on the pregnancy. I am going to pull up your gown."

Bones nodded, "Okay."

As Wendy pressed the ultrasound transducer to Brennan's stomach, Booth held Bones' hand tightly with one hand and stroked her forehead with the other. Wendy was silent for a few uneasy moments then she turned on the Doppler.

Booth looked over at Bones then they heard the sweet sound of two steady heartbeats.

Booth let out a heavy sigh, "Oh, thank God!"

"Both heart beats are strong. Everything looks good on the ultrasound, Ms. Brennan. The resident will be in to see you soon."

"Thank you," Booth said, when Bones didn't respond.

"Hey, are you okay?" Booth asked Bones once Wendy had left the room.

Bones chewed on her lower lip, trying to hold back the flood of tears.

"I was so terrified of losing something I don't even have," Brennan said choking back a sob.

Booth moved from the chair and sat on the corner of the narrow hospital bed.

He placed his palm on her cheek and said, "Just because you don't have a baby in your arms doesn't mean that they aren't already yours, that you don't love them."

Bones nodded, finally allowing the tears to stream down her face.

Taking both of her hands in his, Booth continued, "Every time I catch a glimpse of your stomach, I think about how, in six months, we will be holding two tiny little babies. Our babies."

Bones smiled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You know what I think about most?" Booth asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"What?" Bones asked lifting her eyes to his.

"The first time that one of our sons or daughters calls you "mommy". I can't wait to see the pure joy on your face."

With Booth's word, the floodgate of tears burst. Booth wrapped his arms around Bones.

Booth gently rubbed her back, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Bones. You heard the nurse; both of the babies' heartbeats were strong. We are going to find out what is causing the bleeding and do whatever needs to be done."

Booth felt Bones nod against his shoulder, "I am going to be here for you no matter what. We are in this together, Bones. Partners."

Bones lifted her head from his shoulder, "No, Booth. We're more than partners."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for all of the reviews and fav and alert adds from the last few chapters!**_

"More than partners," Booth echoed and leaned in to kiss her.

Engaged in a passionate kiss, neither of them heard the door slide open or the young doctor enter.

After clearing his throat, the doctor introduced himself, "I am Dr. Grosiak, an emergency medicine resident.

Having parted from Bones when the resident cleared his throat, Booth just glared at the doctor. The doctor either failed to notice that he'd interrupted an emotionally charged, intimate moment, or he simply didn't care.

"Ms. Brennan, I-."

"_Doctor_ Brennan," Booth corrected.

Bones glanced over at him and smiled.

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan. I understand that you've been experiencing vaginal bleeding and cramping."

"Yes," Brennan said simply unsure of the attractive young doctor.

"How long had the bleeding been going on?"

"About an hour."

"Approximately, how much blood?"

"I'm not sure, possibly 200 – 300 milliliters."

Booth looked at her blankly.

"Around a cup," she explained to him.

"What were you doing when you discovered the bleeding?"

"We had just had sexual intercourse," Bones replied matter-of-factly, while Booth blushed.

"The sex wasn't vigorous enough to cause bleeding," Bones added, causing Booth to turn a deep scarlet.

"Yes, well, the cervix is sensitive during pregnancy, but that would typically only result in spotting. And this is your first pregnancy? No prior miscarriages or abortions?"

"No, this is my first pregnancy."

"Is there any family history of pregnancy loss?" Dr. Grosiak asked.

"No, well, not that I am aware of. My mother is deceased, and I don't know my extended family."

"Except Maggie," Booth added with a laugh.

"Yes, except for her."

"Have you had any fevers or other symptoms of an infection?"

"No, I haven't," Bones replied.

"Have you had any other bleeding or spotting during your pregnancy?"

"No, none whatsoever."

"I see that when you spoke with the triage nurse, you said that the cramps were a two on the pain scale, has that gotten any better or worse?"

"Yes, I would categorize the cramping as one, though that seems like a highly subjective method of quantifying pain."

The resident just chuckled, "Yeah, um, I can have the nurse bring you some acetaminophen for the pain if you'd like."

"No, that's really not necessary."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, I will be back in with the attending obstetrician, Dr. Palladino shortly. If the bleeding becomes heavier, have the nurse page me."

Brennan nodded, "Thank you."

Once the doctor was out of earshot, Booth said, "That's it? He didn't even examine you!"

"An internal exam is contraindicated with vaginal bleeding," Bones explained.

"Oh," Booth said, not feeling particularly reassured, "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, my cell phone. I need to call Cam to let her know that I will not be in today."

"I guess I should call Hacker too. Why don't you just let me call Cam?"

"Okay, I guess so," she said with a yawn.

"Just rest, okay?" Booth said kissing her on the forehead, "I will leave your phone on the table. Call me if the doctor comes in or you need anything."

"I will."

Booth headed towards the door.

"Booth -."

"Yeah, Bones?" he said walking back towards her.

"Thanks for being here," she said shyly.

Booth paused in front of her and kissed her softly on the lips, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

When Booth returned twenty minutes later with a bouquet of roses from the gift shop in hand, Bones was sleeping. He placed the bouquet on the bedside table and returned to his seat beside her bed, the woven blanket pulled over her. Booth just watched her sleep for nearly thirty minutes, until he heard a knock on the door. A woman, Dr. Palladino he assumed, entered.

Booth stood and gently ran his hand down Bones' arm, "Bones, the doctor's here."

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. Momentarily confused, she scanned the room to determine where she was.

"Dr. Brennan, I am sorry for disturbing you. I am Dr. Michelle Palladino," the middle aged woman said stretching out her hand for Brennan to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Brennan returned.

"I have reviewed your ultrasound, blood work, and the history you provided Dr. Grosiak and the triage nurse. The bleeding appears to be caused by a condition called placenta previa."

Bones nodded knowingly.

"Placenta what?" Booth asked.

"Placenta previa," Dr. Palladino repeated turning slightly to face Booth, "It means that one of the babies' placentas is covering your –."

The doctor paused and looked for a wedding ring on either Dr. Brennan or Booth's hand. She could not see if Brennan's left ring finger donned a diamond, as her hand was firmly clasped by Booth's. However, there was no evidence of a wedding band on his hand.

"- covering Temperance's cervix. It is unusual for placenta previa to cause bleeding this early in pregnancy, but it possible that the combination of sexual activity and placenta previa resulted in the bleeding. It is more common in twin pregnancies. The good news is that when placenta previa is detected early in pregnancy, the majority of the time, it will correct itself."

"What if it doesn't?" asked Booth.

"Well, the main concern with placenta previa is Temperance's health. In some cases, placenta previa can cause severe bleeding. Depending on the severity of the bleeding and how far along the pregnancy is, we may have to chose -."

_Chose. _The word echoed in Booth's head.

_If they saved you, the babies would suffer from lack of oxygen at best. There was a good chance neither of them would survive. I had to choose. _

His nightmare from the previous night ran through his mind like a movie. He could hear Bones' distant cries and the doctor pleading that there wasn't much time. Booth heard himself tell the doctor, "Save her."

"Booth," Bones cried, beckoning Booth back to reality.

Wide-eyed, Booth looked from Bones to the doctor.

"Sorry, I just – never mind."

"You should stay off her feet for the weekend – no vigorous exercise, work, or lifting anything over ten pounds. It may be overly cautious, but I think that is the best course of action. Plan to see your regular obstetrician on Monday. If you are bleeding and using more than one pad an hour or have a fever of over 100.5, you should come back to the ER immediately," the doctor instructed.

"One pad an hour - that seems like a rather unscientific way to measure blood loss," Bones commented.

"Yes, well, if you don't have any other questions, a nurse will be in shortly to discharge you."

"No, I don't think we have any additional questions," Bones replied.

"Oh, and no sexual activity until you see your obstetrician on Monday," the doctor added, somewhat sternly, before leaving the room.

When the doctor had left, an exasperated Booth said, "What does she think that we are animals? That we can't control ourselves?"

"Well, it is likely that we would have had sex again at some point in the next seventy-two hours."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize your health or the babies'."

"I know that, Booth," Bones said then paused, "before, you were thinking about your dream weren't you?"

Booth nodded.

Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth's forehead, "Nothing is going to happen to me, and in all likelihood, the placenta previa will resolve on its own."

"Well, I am still going to worry about all three of you," Booth said with a smile.

An hour later, Booth and Brennan were back at her apartment.

"I am going to call Hacker to let him know that I will be taking off tomorrow," Booth commented.

"That's really not necessary, Booth."

"Remember, Bones, you agreed to let me take care of you?"

"I don't recall making that statement, but I suppose that is satisfactory for now."

Booth smiled, "Do you want me to call Cam?"

"No, I will call her myself."

"Okay, then why don't you lay down for a while," Booth suggested, "You were really out cold there at the hospital."

"I found the hospital room to be temperate," Bones replied.

"I mean you were really sound asleep. If you could sleep like that on that hard bed – if you can even call it a bed, you must be really tired."

Bones sighed, "I have napped more in the last two months than I had for the last two years of my life."

"Hey," Booth said walking towards where she stood, "don't beat yourself up – figuratively – it has been an emotionally draining few hours."

Bones nodded as Booth wrapped his arms around her waist. Bones rested her head against chest, while Booth ran his fingers through her hair. He deeply inhaled the flowery scent of her hair.

Bones lifted her cerulean eyes to his, "I don't know how to keep my guard down."

"Yeah, well, you're a quick learner."

Bones smiled in response.

"I'm not going to leave you," he whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you that ten times a day, every day if that's what you need to believe it."

Bones blinked back tears, "I do believe it."

Bones passed the rest of the day resting and working on her next book. That evening, Booth persuaded Bones to watch the _Back to the Future Trilogy_, which she rejected as preposterous yet entertaining. While Marty was preoccupied with Buford, Bones drifted off to sleep, her head resting on Booth's chest.

Booth considered whether to lie her down on the couch or carry her into the bedroom. The former seemed safer, but he knew how uncomfortable a night on the couch could be, even Bones' overpriced couch.

"Bones," he whispered, "I am going to carry you into the bedroom."

Bones moaned softly in response.

"Okay," Booth replied, gently scooping her off the couch

She draped her arms lazily around his neck. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on top of the comforter. Booth draped the vellux blanket over her. He kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave.

As Booth walked to the door, he heard Bones say, "Stay."

Booth turned towards her.

"Stay, Booth," Bones said, peeling back the blanket.

Booth crawled into bed beside Bones. Her body was spooned against his.

"Goodnight, Booth," Bones said sleepily.

Booth brought his arms around her waist. He tucked his hands beneath her tank top and laid his palms on her stomach.

"Goodnight, Bones."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this one is short! I expect to post another chapter before the end of the week. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

When Bones awoke the following morning, Booth was no longer beside her, but she heard rustling in the kitchen. In a few moments, Booth appeared in the doorway with a tray.

"Good morning."

"Hey," Bones said with a smile.

Booth set the tray down beside Bones' bedside table.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept quite well," Bones said, reaching for the glass of orange juice.

Bones glanced over at the tray, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I already ate, but I could be coerced into eating pancake if a beautiful woman fed it to me," Booth said with a playful smile.

"Well, in that case, I will have to go and get one," Bones replied.

"Come here, you," Booth said, pulling Bones towards him and kissing her.

Bones snuggled against him for a few minutes then said, "Those delicious pancakes that you made are getting cold."

"Oh of course," Booth said, releasing her.

Bones forked a few more segments of blueberry pancake into her mouth. Then, she gingerly fed Booth a piece of the pancake.

"Mmm, I make a hell of a pancake, don't you think, Dr. Brennan?" Booth said as he dipped a piece of pancake into syrup and fed it to Bones.

"Yes, I wasn't aware you were such good cook, Agent Booth."

"I can do more than cook," Booth said waggling his eyebrows and leaning in to kiss her.

Bones leaned into his body, deepening the kiss. Booth snaked his arm around her neck to cup the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around Booth's waist. Bones moaned and began tugging at Booth's tee shirt.

Pulling back, Booth said, "Wait, Bones. I don't want to start something that we can't finish."

Bones smiled mischievously, "Well, we can't have sexual intercourse, but that doesn't mean we can engage in other sexual activity. I have been told that I am excellent at performing fe-."

Booth silenced her with a finger to her lips, "Believe me, that offer sounds incredible, and I _really_ look forward to doing that in the future, but not right now."

Bones frowned, a confused look in her eyes.

"I don't want you, um, exerting yourself," Booth said, "I want this – us – to be about more than just sex, Bones."

"I know you do."

Booth tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I want to do everything with you. I want to make love to you on every surface of this apartment, but I also want to spend Saturday mornings just cuddling in bed."

"That sounds nice, Booth, but I'm not good at that part, at intimacy."

"I think that you are better at it than you think you are," Booth said, lightly kissing above her ear.

"How so?"

"Because I know you, Bones, and I know how good of a friend you are to me, Angela-."

Bones scoffed, "Angela was ready to end our friendship less than a year ago when I wouldn't give her the money to save that piglet."

Booth laughed, "I think that had more to do with what was going on with Angela at the time. Still, even though you didn't believe in what Angela was doing, you still forked over the money."

"I suppose, but former lovers had told me that I am incapable of intimacy."

Booth's cheeks burned with fury over this assessment. He wouldn't mind putting a bullet in the head of the men who'd told Bones that. Doubtlessly, they hadn't found her discomfort with intimacy reason enough to stop sleeping with her.

"Yeah, well, they don't know you like I do," Booth replied.

"No, no one knows me like you," Bones conceded.

_A few hours later…_

"Hey, Bones. I am going to run out to the store. Parker has a birthday party to go to next weekend when he's with us. I told Bec that I would take care of the card and gift."

"Shouldn't Parker accompany you in choosing a present for his friend?"

"Nah, I am just going to get the kid a gift card. Anyway, if I took Parker, I would end up spending $50 on a bunch of stuff he doesn't need."

Bones chuckled, "Okay. You should probably pick up some of those minnow crackers that Parker likes. He seemed disappointed that I did not have them."

"Goldfish, Bones, goldfish. I will do that," Booth said with a laugh, "And you, my dear, are going to stay on that couch, right?"

"The doctor did not prescribe complete bed rest, Booth. She merely said to rest, no heavy lifting, work, or vigorous exercise."

"Yeah, well, you're working on your book anyway, so you might as well do it while lying on the couch, right?" Booth said, flashing Bones his charm smile.

Bones rolled her eyes, "Good bye, Booth."

"Bye," Booth said, giving her a kiss on the forehead then leaving.

An hour later, Bones was typing furiously when the door bell rang.

"I'm not getting the door!" Bones shouted from the living room, "You are trying to trick me into getting off the couch then you are going to scold me for not resting!"

The bell rang once more before she heard the turn of a key in the lock.

"I knew it," Bones muttered under her breath.

The door opened slowly, "Sweetie, it's me!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Ang!" Bones shouted, jumping up from the couch, her laptop falling to the floor.

She threw her arms around her best friend. When Bones released Angela, Angela took an appraising look at Bones.

"You look great, Bren. Really, you have that pregnant glow."

"I don't know what that means."

"Sit down, you should stay off your feet," Angela said, directing Bones back to the couch.

"Wait," Bones said, stopping in her tracks, "did Booth call you and ask you to come?"

"No! I called your cell, and Booth answered. He said that you were napping. I asked if everything was okay and he told me about your trip to the hospital earlier that day. I just mentioned that I might come home, you know, to see you. Booth said that you would probably like that but you wouldn't want me to cut my honeymoon short on your account."

"He was correct," Bones replied, not completely convinced that Booth didn't have a hand in her best friend's return.

Angela reached for Bones' hand, "You didn't think I would miss my best friend's entire pregnancy, did you?"

Bones shrugged, as she hadn't really considered that fact that by the time Angela returned the babies would be three to four months old already.

"Is Hodgins home as well?"

"No, I just took the first flight to Dulles. Hodgins is going to pack up all of our things and fly back on Cantelever's private jet tomorrow."

"Have you even been home?" Bones implored.

"No, I haven't," Angela confessed.

"You must be tired. You could take a nap in my guest room if you want."

"You're sure Booth wouldn't mind?" a suspicious Angela asked.

"Why would Booth mind? Oh!" Bones exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Ah ha! I knew you two couldn't live under the same roof for too long without realizing you should be together," Angela said with a contented smile.

"We just starting being "together", as you say."

"That's great! I am so happy for you, sweetie!" Angela squealed.

"Yes, I know. You already said that. How was Paris?"

Angela sighed, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Hodgins got us a suite on Avenue des Champs-Élysées. I spent a week just shopping there alone! I have souvenirs for everyone, of course. Including you guys," Angela said placing her hand on Brennan's stomach.

"I went to the Louvre four times. We spent two weeks in Tuscany in a villa with the most breathtaking view."

Angela was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, "Hey, baby, I'm home."

"Baby?" Angela said with a laugh, "I never thought I would see the day when a man called Temperance Brennan 'baby' without getting kicked in the family jewels."

Booth blushed and mouthed "sorry" to Bones.

"Ang, it's great to see you!" Booth said, enveloping her in a hug.

"You too, G-man," Angela said, giving Booth a kiss on the cheek.

"How long have you been back?"

"About an hour. After my flight got in, I called one of Jack's drivers to pick me up and bring me here."

"Wow, do you want something to drink or eat?" Booth asked.

"A diet coke would be great, thanks!"

Booth headed into the direction of the kitchen.

"Booth makes quite the house husband," Angela said with a wink.

"I don't know what that means, but he has been great – especially these last few days," Bones admitted.

Angela smiled, and Bones continued to elaborate.

"Even though I usually prefer to take care of myself, I admit that it is nice having Booth pamper me a little. This morning, he brought me breakfast in bed. No one has ever done that for me before," she said softly.

Booth stopped in his tracks on the edge of the kitchen, straining to hear what Bones was saying. Bones admitting that she appreciated him brought a smile to his face. His smile faded when he heard Bones say that no one had ever brought her breakfast in bed. Once again, Booth found himself wondering how any man who'd been lucky enough to be invited into her bed could treat her like anything less than a queen.

Booth re-entered the living room holding Angela's diet coke and a glass of water.

"Here you go, ladies," Booth said with a smile.

He set down the drinks and took a seat next to Bones. Angela regaled them with stories from her travels. Later, the three friends enjoyed an early dinner at Founding Fathers. Angela noted every touch between the new couple, his hand on her thigh, her fingers loosely linked with his beneath the table. Angela found the subtle loving gestures between the two as further evidence of what she'd always known: they belonged together.

As Booth and Bones bickered over who would pay the check, Angela stated that she would get a cab home from the restaurant.

"Of course, you must be jet lagged," Bones commented.

"Booth, may I borrow your girlfriend for a moment?" Angela asked.

"I am thirty-three. I can hardly be considered a girl."

"Would you rather be called Booth's "lady friend"?" Angela said with a laugh.

Booth chuckled as well.

"I don't see why that is funny. It seems to be more appropriate nomenclature than "girl" friend."

"It's funny, because old men called their girlfriends 'lady friend', sweetie," Angela explained.

"Yeah, that's what Hank calls his girlfriend," Booth said with a grin.

"Anyway, I am going to borrow Bren for a few minutes," Angela pronounced.

When Angela and Bones walked away from the table, Booth subtly removed Bones' credit card and replaced it with his own.

"What it is, Angela? Is everything okay?" Bones asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you again how happy I am for you."

Bones laughed, "Thanks, Ang. You have already said that several times."

"I know, but seriously, sweetie, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy. I am just so glad that you didn't give into your fears."

"Fears? You mean of being in a relationship?"

"Yes, that's what I mean," Angela replied, "You don't have to worry about Booth leaving or it not working out, because that man is definitely in it for the long haul."

Bones just nodded, and they returned to the table.

"Thanks for dinner," Angela said to Booth.

"But I paid," Bones stated.

"No you didn't," Booth said with a sly smile.

Bones rolled her eyes in response.

Angela laughed and gave Booth a hug, "Take good care of her," she whispered into his ear.

"You know I will," Booth replied sincerely.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is just a sort of filler chapter, but I promise it is pure fun!

During Bones' follow-up appointment with her obstetrician, the doctor removed all of the restrictions on her activity. She recommended reframing from sexual activity for another five days, in case the bleeding recurred. Bones was instructed to contact the office immediately if she experienced any more bleeding. Dr. Katz cautioned Bones that if the bleeding recurred, she might be placed on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Bones bemoaned this possibility during the ride home, while Booth did his best to reassure Bones that it probably wouldn't come to that.

After their early morning appointment and breakfast at the diner, Booth and Bones both headed to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins had returned two days ago, so today would be the first day that the entire team would be working together after a four month hiatus.

Whether it was the excitement of everyone being together again, or her interest in their current case, Bones was amazed at how quickly the week passed.

_**Friday, August 27, 2010**_

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, stepping into her office.

"Hi, Booth. I am not ready to leave yet."

"Yeah, I figured. I was just coming to tell you that I was going to pick up Parker. Then, we can come back for you afterwards."

"That sounds like a satisfactory plan."

"Okay, I will be back in about forty-five minutes then," Booth said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bones insisted on the uppermost professionalism between them at work, as they navigated the murky waters of a new relationship. Nonetheless, Booth could often cajole her into a kiss in her office.

An hour later, Parker came bounding into Bones' office with Booth shortly behind him.

"Hi, Booones!" Parker shouted.

"Hello, Parker. How are you doing?" Bones asked.

"I'm great! Dad said that he has a surprise for us!"

"Oh, does he?" Bones said with smile, looking over at Booth.

"That I do, Bones, that I do."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Bones asked.

Booth pulled Bones up from her seat and encircled her waist with his arms, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

"I suppose not," Bones said, her lips only millimeters from Booth's.

"Are you going to kiss?" asked a disgusted Parker.

"Would that be a problem?" Booth said, amused.

"Yes," Bones replied before Parker could, "You know the rules about displays of affection at work."

Booth gave her his best sad puppy dog face.

"I could be swayed if you tell me where we are going," Bones said coyly.

"I will just have to wait then I guess," Booth replied with a lopsided grin.

"Booth! Tell me what the surprise is!" asked an inpatient Brennan.

"Oh fine, we are going to Ocean City, New Jersey for the weekend," Booth said, disappointed that he wasn't able to continue the surprise longer.

"Booth, I can't go away for the weekend. I didn't get anything done last weekend, and I need to finish identifying these Korean War remains."

"I'm sure that can wait 'til Monday. Please come with us. Parker would really like you to come, right buddy?"

"Yeah! You should definitely come Bones. We can have pizza at Mack and Manco, play mini-golf, and make a sand castle!"

Bones turned to Booth, "It really isn't fair to use your child to do your bidding."

Booth laughed, "Alright, Bones, you got me there. _I_ want you to come. I got a suite. Parker can sleep on the pull out, and we'll get the bed in the other room."

"What about the birthday party that Parker is supposed to attend?" Bones asked.

"It isn't until three o'clock on Sunday. We will be home by then."

Bones considered Booth's offer for a few minutes, "Okay. I will come."

Booth's eyes seemed to sparkle in response, "Great! I already packed your bag."

"Booth!" Bones protested.

"I figured it would save time, because, you know, I figured I would have to spend at least fifteen minutes convincing you to come," Booth said grinning.

"Fine, but I am coming under protest," Bones said, her smile giving away her true feelings.

"Can we go now?" Parker prodded.

"We sure can!" Booth said triumphantly.

The trio headed out to Booth's SUV, already packed with their bags and Parker's beach gear. Parker fell asleep about half way through the nearly four hour drive.

"I don't understand why you choose a beach that is nearly four hours away," Bones commented.

Booth glanced over at her, "I used to come to Ocean City as a kid. Have you ever been there?"

Bones shook her head, "I haven't been to many American beaches. I have never really spent much time just lying on the beach. I burn too easily."

"Well, we will get you some really strong sun block for you."

"I don't own a maternity bathing suit, either," Bones commented.

"We can remedy that also, get you a nice bikini."

Bones chuckled, "I don't think anyone wants to see a woman four months pregnant with twins a bikini, Booth."

"I do!" Booth protested, "You know I think your pregnant belly is sexy."

Booth reached over to rest his hand on her stomach when he heard a groan from the back seat.

"I can hear you, you know?" Parker grumbled.

"Sorry, Parks," Booth said blushing.

"Is Bones finally your girlfriend now, Dad? I mean you live together, are having a baby together, and you just said that she was sexy," asked an exasperated Parker.

Booth looked over at Bones, and to his surprise, she reached for his hand, and replied, "Yes, I am."

When they finally arrived after ten o'clock, Booth carried a sleeping Parker up to the room, and he and Bones fell asleep shortly thereafter. Parker woke them bright and early at six AM ready to hit the boardwalk. By noon, Parker had drug Booth onto nearly every ride that could accommodate an adult at Playland and Gillian's. Bones primarily watched, as most of the rides prohibited pregnant women. Truthfully, she preferred to watch Booth and Parker's ear to ear grins as they enjoyed themselves. After a pie at Mack & Manco for lunch, the trio headed to the beach.

Bones did not acquiesce to Booth's request for a bikini and wore the tank top and gym shorts that Booth had packed for her to sleep in. Parker enjoyed the calm ocean, while Booth and Bones looked on, the water lapping at their feet. Booth splashed Bones playfully, as they ventured farther into the ocean. When they were ambushed by a wave, Bones regretted her choice of white tank top. Once Parker was out of earshot, Booth joked that she would just have to sleep naked.

After nearly an hour in the ocean, Parker retired to his Spiderman towel. Booth thumbed through a magazine, while Bones assisted Parker in making a sand castle. Later, Booth and Bones walked hand in hand by the ocean, while Parker collected shells. Booth reveled in the ability to take Bones' hand for everyone at the packed beach to see. The sight of her playing with Parker, even Bones explaining the origin of seashells brought a smile to his face.

_That Evening_

Parker had nodded off almost immediately upon returning to the hotel, providing Booth and Bones some long awaited alone time.

As they lay in bed, Booth lightly brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Thank you for coming with me."

Bones rolled over to face him, "Thank you for insisting that I come. I have had a really great time, Booth."

"Good," Booth said, "I know that Parker loved having you here too. He liked being able to beat someone at mini golf."

"Hey! I was doing well until I hit the ball off the pier," Bones protested.

"Yeah, they really should enclose that," Booth joked.

Planting a kiss firmly on her lips, Booth said, "Maybe next year, all five of us can come down here, rent a house or something."

"I'd like that. I haven't had a family vacation since I was twelve."

"Where did you go then?" Booth asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Chicago. It was amazing. We went to the Field Museum, and they had this incredible evolution exhibit."

Booth chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"What?" Bones asked earnestly.

"I am just picturing you walking through the museum like a kid in a candy store. You know, a regular, non-squinty kid." Booth said, thinking back to the photo he'd seen of her from her parents' missing persons file.

"Non-squinty isn't a word, and the Field Museum is home to Sue, the largest and most complete Tyrannosaurus currently known."

"Well, we will have to take the kids there some day. You know, as long as they can go to a football game every once in a while too."

"Of course, it is important for children to have a well rounded lifestyle."

"It is, but it's more important to have a loving family," Booth said seriously.

"I don't doubt our ability to provide that, do you?" Bones asked earnestly.

"Not at all," Booth said, kissing her deeply.

She returned the kiss eagerly, and her roving hands quickly found their way inside his boxers. As Booth's hand snaked up her borrowed tee shirt, Bones abruptly told him to stop.

"Parker is the next room," she said barely above a whisper.

Booth chuckled, "Parker sleeps like a log. Besides, when I told him that we were the babies together, he asked why you weren't my girlfriend if we'd had sex. So, I think the cat's already out of the bag."

"What cat?"

"Never mind. Now, if you promise not to be too loud, I would like to make love to you," Booth said, pulling her towards him again.

"I think that is an acceptable compromise," Bones said before returning her hands to their previous position.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They really make my day! Just a word of caution, this chapter is pretty intense…

_**Two weeks later – September 12, 2010**_

After making love, Bones sat between Booth's spread legs. Booth ran his hands over her breasts and rested them on her belly. Now eighteen weeks, Bones' belly was growing at an accelerated pace. Bones laid her hands over Booth's.

"I can't believe that this time tomorrow we will know if we are going to have sons, daughters, or one of each," Booth commented.

"As long as the babies are appropriately positioned," Bones added.

"Did you find out Parker's gender before he was born?"

Booth sighed, "I didn't want to find out, but Becca did. So, we agreed that she wouldn't tell me."

"But…," Bones prompted.

"About a month before Parker was born, Bec and I got into an argument, and she said she hoped _her _son was nothing like me."

Aghast, Bones turned around and placed her palm against his cheek, "Even at only nine, it is clear that Parker has inherited many of your best qualities. He is lucky to have you as a father, and so are these babies."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"I was surprised when I found out that Rebecca let you name Parker," Bones confessed.

"Yeah, well our agreement was that if it was a boy, I would pick the name, and if it was a girl, she would."

"What name had she chosen?"

"Madison."

"Well, in that case, I am glad that Parker was not a girl," Bones said matter-of-factly, causing Booth to burst into laughter.

"Yeah, me too."

"Would you like us to have the same arrangement? I would name any female children and you any male children."

Booth smiled and gently rubbed her stomach, "No, I would rather us choose names together. You know, look through a book of names or something."

Bones nodded, "I think it is important to give a child a name with meaning, like how you choose Parker after your friend killed in battle."

"I do too. I was thinking that maybe if one of the babies were a girl, her middle name could be Elizabeth after my mother."

Bones glanced back at Booth, other than the fact that his mother wrote jingles for an advertising agency and made meatloaf, she knew very little about Booth's mother. And, of course, she was aware that his mother was deceased.

"What was she like?" Bones asked tentatively.

"My mom?"

"Yes, your mother, what was she like?"

Booth sighed, "Mom was pretty happy go lucky when I was little. I remember she seemed like she was always singing, whether it was one of her jingles or just something she made up."

"But when you were older, she wasn't "happy go lucky"?" Bones probed.

Booth whispered, "No."

Bones snuggled against him, wondering what secrets he was harboring.

"When I was eight, almost nine, Dad's business really took a turn for the worst, so Mom starting working more. Dad, he was – is – pretty old-fashioned, and I think it hurt his pride that his wife had to work at all."

"That's ridiculous," Bones interjected.

"Yeah, it was, but he wanted her to be June Cleaver, I guess."

"I don't know what that means."

"She was a housewife on a fifties TV show. Never mind. Anyway, Dad had always drank occasionally, mostly on weekends or while watching the game. When his business was doing poorly, he started drinking more. First, it was just that he'd come home drunk on weekends. I'd hear him come in at two or three in the morning. He would wake my mother up to – you know," Booth said, wincing.

Bones squeezed his hand supportively.

"If she didn't want to, he would call her all kinds of names and slapped her around a little. That's how it started. It gradually got worse. Dad started getting drunk during the week also. It seemed like the more often he came home drunk, the meaner he got, and he'd take it out on her. Most of the time, he hit her where no one would see a mark. If anyone noticed, she always just said she fell down the stairs or something."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

Booth nodded and continued his story, "One day, I guess it was a few months before my 10th birthday, I just – I couldn't let it happen anymore. For a year, I had just listened, terrified in my bed, like a coward -."

"Booth, you were only a child. You couldn't be expected to protect your mother from your father."

"No, I should have," Booth replied adamantly, "So; one night when he came home from the bar, I heard my mom's sobs and marched into their bedroom. That bastard had his hands around her neck."

Bones shimmied up so she was sitting beside Booth and put her arm around him. She could see tears welling in his eyes.

"I came up behind him and told him to let her go. I don't know why, but I never thought he'd hit me. But he did. Dad threw Mom against the bureau and punched me in the stomach. Told me he hoped that I'd learned my lesson," Booth scoffed.

"I'm so sorry, Booth. I knew that your father was an abusive alcoholic, but I guess I didn't know the extent of the abuse."

"The same scene played out several nights a week. Dad would come home drunk, beat up Mom, and I would try to intervene. Fortunately, Jared was a heavy sleeper. He only got the back of Dad's hand a couple of times."

"I don't understand. How could no one have interceded on your behalf? Didn't you grow up in a row home? I am sure the insulation was poor. They must have heard the shouting. What about Hank?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Hank didn't really stop by unannounced, and, like I said, Dad usually hit Mom - and me – in places that were covered by clothes. No one in the neighborhood ever said anything about the fighting. They didn't seem to notice that Mom wore long sleeves year round, either."

"That was pretty much how things were for about a year until September 25, 1981."

Bones felt Booth's body tense at the mention of that date, and hers tensed in response.

Had Booth's father killed his mother in an act of domestic violence? Could Booth have harbored that dark, painful secret for nearly three decades? Bones' thoughts raced with mere possibility until Booth spoke again.

"Jared and I were getting off the bus from school. The bus stopped a block from our house. Since it was a Friday, Mom was off, and she usually met us at the bus stop. When she wasn't there, we just walked home like we did the other four days of the week. As we walked into the house, I called for her. She didn't answer."

Bones squeezed Booth's hand, while bracing herself for the completion of the story.

"I ran upstairs to see if she was sleeping or something," Booth said, his voice fraught with emotion, "but before I reached the bedroom, I saw a light on in the bathroom and the door ajar."

"I opened the door, and -," Booth choked back a sob, "she was on the floor. There was blood all over the floor. It has dried between the grout between the tiles. I just stood there, frozen, until Jared asked me what was going on. I told him to go to his room and close the door, and, for once, he listened."

Tears were flowing freely down Booth's face now. Tears that Bones suspected had gone unshed for many years. She enveloped him in a hug, and he finished his story wrapped in her embrace.

"She was dead. I knew it the minute I saw the dried blood. She must have done it right after we left for school."

"Did what, Booth?" Bones asked softly.

"Slit her wrists. She took what was left of a bottle of Tylenol and slit her wrists."

"Oh, Booth!" Bones said, holding him tighter.

"And you know what I did? I called my dad, told him to come home. I called the man who might as well have put the knife in her hand," Booth said with self-deprecating malice.

"Booth, you were only ten," Bones insisted, tearing now welling in her eyes also.

She thought back to their second case together and how he'd said he wanted to save as many lives as he'd taken as a sniper, to even the balance sheet. Now, she realized that he'd never feel that he'd paid his debt when the life he couldn't save was that of the one who'd given him life.

"I should have gone to the police, just like I should have the first time he ever laid a hand on her in anger. At her funeral, he cried. I have never been able to reconcile that with what he did. You don't intentionally hurt someone you love," Booth said then lifted his eyes to hers, "I would never hurt you."

Bones placed her hand on Booth's cheek, "I know you wouldn't, Booth. You're nothing like him."

"I would never hurt you, Bones," he reiterated, "I love you."

Without a moment's hesitation, Bones replied, "I love you, too."

Booth blinked. He'd told her that he loved her before in moments of passion, but, as much as he knew she did, Bones never returned the sentiment.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Seeley Booth," she said as tears streamed down her face.

_**A/N: I know that we don't know for certain that Booth's mom is dead, but it is the only way that I can imagine he'd end up in Hank's care. **_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow, I was blown away by the response to the last chapter! Thanks! I hope you like this one just as much!

That night's sleep was a restless one for Brennan. She watched Booth's chest rise and fall, newly unburdened with his secret. Bones lay awake pondering how Booth could love like he'd never been hurt; how he could give of himself so freely when so many people in his early life had disappointed him.

After exchanging their loving sentiments, Bones had held him while he further recounted the abuse during his childhood. Booth wept freely, as if a dam that had held for decades finally broke. Bones wondered if anyone had ever just held him and let him cry before, as he'd done many times for her.

After his mother died, his father ignored him and Jared for a few months, and the boys existed on meals prepared by neighbors, friends' parents, and Booth himself. When Mr. Booth rejoined his life, he returned to his previous habits, only now, Booth had replaced his mother as his father's punching bag. With great effort on Booth's part, Jared rarely felt the brunt of their father's drunken rages.

After a year of relentless abuse, one day, his father was gone. Bones tensed as Booth relayed the story of how Pops assumed guardianship of him and Jared. Bones mentally recalled her conversation with Hank less than a year ago. She had promised Hank that she would tell Booth the truth when the time was right. Bones doubted that such a time would ever come. To Booth, Hank was – deservedly – a hero who'd rescued him from misery and perhaps his mother's fate. Bones doubted that Hank knew the extent of the abuse that his son inflicted on his grandson. If he did, it was unlikely that Hank would have any lingering guilt over telling Booth's father to leave.

Bones' restless mind unwittingly brought the stories Booth had shared with her to life. Bones had never seen of photo of Booth's father, but she pictured him as a composite of his son with a cold, angry countenance. As her mind raced with disturbing images, Bones wrapped her arms around Booth and moved as close to him as her bulging stomach would allow. Resting her head on shoulder, Bones forced herself to think of more pleasant things. She focused on the happiness that they'd found together, despite their broken childhoods, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Booth awoke several hours later. He turned his head to kiss hers, which still rested on his shoulder. She moaned softly in response and shifted slightly. Booth glanced over at the clock, which read 6:50 in obtrusive red LED. He hated to wake her when she was sleeping so soundly, but their appointment was at 8:00, and Booth knew that Bones would want to shower.

"Sweetheart," Booth said, trying out this new term of endearment, "it's almost seven o'clock."

Her eyes fluttered open tentatively at the sound of his voice.

She raised her crystal blue eyes to his, "Good morning," Bones said sleepily.

"How did you sleep?"

Bones hesitated the lied, "Fine, you?"

"Good," Booth replied, smoothing a hair against head.

"I guess I should get up," Bones bemoaned.

"Yeah, we have to be at the doctors in an hour."

Bones swung her legs over the bed and got up, "I am going to take a shower."

As she rifled through her closet, she asked, "Would you like to join me?"

"Would I ever!" Booth said hopping out of bed.

They both quickly undressed and headed into the bathroom.

"I regret that we should only shower due to our time constraints."

"As opposed to what?" Booth asked playfully.

"As opposed to having…oh, you were just joking."

Booth laughed and began running the water, "Is this a good temperature, Bones?"

She tested the water and gave it her seal of approval. Booth stepped into her spacious shower first then she followed. They let the warm water run over them for a minute before Booth reached for the mesh sponge and body wash.

"May I?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Booth rubbed the lather on her body, beginning with her neck and shoulders. He gently washed the soft skin in the valley between her breasts, sneaking a kiss of the hollow of her throat. Booth gently cupped one of her breasts, while encircling the opposite nipple with his thumb. He felt her body tense as she let out a soft moan.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You are just so sexy," Booth said with a sheepish grin.

Bones smiled, "So are you."

Booth gave her a quick kiss before returning to his task. He squatted and rubbed the sponge in concentric circles around her belly button, placing his palm on her stomach. Beneath his fingers, Booth felt the tiniest flutter.

He looked up at Bones, his eyes filled with wonder, "Did you feel that?"

Bones laugh joyfully, "Yes, I did. One of the babies was kicking."

"Have you felt them kick before?" Booth asked, trying to disguise his disappointment that Bones may not have shared this information with him.

"I have felt similar sensations before, but I wasn't certain if it was kicking. This time, the sensation was stronger."

Booth smiled and kissed her belly.

With his lips only millimeters from her stomach, Booth said, "Hi, babies. I'm your daddy."

Bones opened her mouth to tell Booth that the babies most likely could not hear sounds yet, but she promptly closed it.

Booth continued, "I love both of you and your mommy very much."

After a brief wait, Booth and Bones were led into one of the exam rooms. They were informed that one of the sonographers would be in soon. Bones laid down on the exam table, Booth seated at her side. A moment later a plump, middle aged woman entered the room.

"Hello, I am Michelle. I will be doing your ultrasound today, Temperance."

"Hello," Bones replied.

"You don't need to have a full bladder this time, so if you need to use the bathroom, you can do so. It takes about forty-five minutes to scan each baby, so we are going to be here for a while."

"Thank you, but I don't need to use the bathroom," Bones replied.

Michelle instructed Bones to pull up her top then proceeded to begin the ultrasound. She pointed out the body parts of the first twin, as both future parents watched spellbound.

"Did you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes!" Booth and Bones replied in unison.

Michelle chuckled at their eagerness, "Well, it looks like you are going to have a daughter, congratulations."

"A girl," Booth said looking into Bones cerulean eyes, now clouded with tears.

Booth kissed her forehead and said softly, "I am sure she'll be beautiful and brilliant just like her mother."

Michelle looked over at them and smiled, then returned her eyes to the screen, "Everything appears fine with twin A. The doctor will review the ultrasound as well, of course. Now, we are going to look at twin B. Twin B's placenta is low lying, but there is still plenty of time for the placenta to shift."

Bones nodded.

"Twin A and B seems so…impersonal," Booth said, "I am going to call them baby Booth and baby Brennan."

Bones laughed, "Which twin is who?"

"Well, I think that twin B is baby Brennan, because she is already causing trouble."

Bones chuckled and punched him playfully then her expression turned serious, "They are both Booths."

Booth smiled and squeezed her hand before they both returned their attention to the ultrasound screen. Twenty-five minutes later, Michelle pronounced that "twin B" looked fine as well.

"I just have to take a few more measurements, but," she added with a smile, "twin B is a girl also."

"Two girls. We are going to have two daughters, Booth."

Booth brought the hand he still clasped tightly to his lips, as he tried to blink away tears.

"Two baby girls, Bones. We're going to have two baby girls."


	18. Chapter 18

After a brief visit with the obstetrician, Bones scheduled her next appointment, and they were on their way. As Booth was about to make a left turn out of the parking lot, Bones made a request of him.

"Can we stop at my father's apartment before going to work?" she asked.

"Of course," Booth replied with a smile.

"I would like to tell him about his granddaughters in person," Bones clarified needlessly.

Booth's revelation about his father made Bones reconsider her relationship with her own. For all of his faults, Bones knew that Max would never hurt her in the way Booth's father hurt him. Indeed, Max would sooner kill than allow anyone to hurt her. She resolved to absolve Max of his past transgressions and start fresh from this day forward.

Bones directed Booth to her father's apartment complex. Hand in hand, they walked up the three flights of stairs to Max's apartment, while Booth cursed the complex for not having an elevator. Bones rapped gently on her father's door. Max opened the door, smiling at the sight of his daughter, particularly at seeing her fingers entwined with Booth's.

"Tempe!" Max exclaimed enveloping his daughter in a hug, "You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Good to see you too, Booth," Max said, extending a hand to him, "to what do I know the honor of your visit?"

"We just came from the obstetrician," Bones explained.

"Is everything okay?" Max asked anxiously, motioning for them to take a seat on the couch.

"Yes, everything is fine. I had an ultrasound and learned the gender of the babies."

Max looked at her wide-eyed with anticipation.

"Well, don't just leave him hanging, Bones," Booth chuckled, putting an arm around Bones.

"You are going to have two granddaughters," Bones said proudly.

"Two little girls," Max cried joyfully, tears evident in his eyes.

"Yep," Booth said, giving Bones a kiss on the cheek.

Max took the seat beside his daughter and embraced her, "Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful - my baby girl having two baby girls of her own!"

"I haven't been a baby for quite some time," Bones pointed out.

Max withdrew from the hug and said, "You will always be my baby, Tempe."

Bones rolled her eyes affectionately.

Max stood up, "So, it looks like things between you two are going well."

"If by going well you mean -," Bones began.

Booth silently pled for Bones to not complete that sentence with anything related to sexual intercourse.

"- that we are in a relationship, then yes, things are going very well."

Booth beamed at her acknowledgement of their relationship, while Max wore a similarly jubilant expression.

Bones stood up, both men staring at her, "I am going to get a glass of water."

"Sit down. I will get it for you," Max said, "Booth, why don't you join me?"

Booth looked askance at Bones then stood to follow Max. Booth wasn't sure if he should expect hearty congratulations from Max or some sort of conversation about never hurting his daughter. In either case, Booth had to admit that he was a bit intimidated by Max Keenan.

After reaching the kitchen, Max quickly veered off to the left and said, "I will be right back. Glasses are in the second cabinet on the right, Brita is in the fridge."

Booth prepared a glass of water for Bones and one for himself before Max returned.

"I want you to have this," Max said, thrusting a small box into Booth's hands.

Booth opened the box, although he admittedly already knew what was inside. A diamond solitaire ring glimmered back at him.

"It was my wife's. We put it in a safety deposit box after we, umm, left the kids. I want you to give it to Tempe someday."

"I can't accept this," Booth said, trying to hand the box back to Max.

Max continued to push the box back into Booth's hands, "Ruth would have wanted Temperance to have this ring, besides, Tempe could buy herself a hand full of diamond rings if she wanted. If you gave her her mother's ring, it would really mean something."

When Booth didn't respond immediately, Max asked, "You do want to marry my daughter don't you, Agent Booth?"

"Yes," Booth replied, more than a little annoyed at Max's implication, "But, it took six years and a pregnancy to bring Bones around to the idea of a relationship. So, do I think she is ready to get engaged? No, I don't, and don't act like there is even a question of whether or not I will be there for Bones for the long haul. This is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with your daughter for the rest of my life."

"Sorry," Max muttered, "I am glad she has you."

Booth ignored Max's apology and added, "You probably have a point though. Bones wouldn't wear just any diamond ring, so someday, in the hopefully not too distant future, when I asked her to marry me, I will give Bones her mother's ring."

Booth shoved the ring into jacket pocket, grabbed the glasses of water for himself and Bones, and returned to the living room, Max following shortly behind him.

"What took you so long?" Bones asked.

"I couldn't find a clean glass," Max ad libbed quickly.

Bones eyed both men suspiciously before deciding to let the matter go. They chatted for another ten minutes, filling Max in on the details of the ultrasound and sharing the new pictures, before leaving to return to work.

After a few minutes in the car, Bones tentatively said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Booth glanced over at her and replied, "Sure."

"When I was still hesitant about reconnecting with my father, you told me that you hadn't seen your father in a long time, but that you would speak to if given the chance. I guess I don't understand why."

"I'm not really sure there was a question in there, Bones, but I guess I'd like to think that he could change. Maybe, if he weren't drinking, he would be more like the father I had in my earlier childhood," Booth said with a shrug.

"I suppose I could understand that inclination."

They were silent for the remainder of the brief ride to the Jeffersonian, as if both considering one another's answers.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian, they walked hand in hand to the entrance of the medico-legal lab. Before opening the door, Booth let go of Bones' hand in compliance with Bones' work place rules. To Booth's pleasant surprise, after walking through the doorway, Bones reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. Booth looked over at Bones and gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed.

Seeing her best friend from across the room, she ran off the platform, setting off the alarms.

"I can't believe you didn't call me!" Angela reproached.

"I'm sorry, Ange."

"Yeah, yeah, so…."

Bones smiled from ear to ear and announced, "We are having two girls."

Angela squealed, "Sweetie, that's great! I can't wait to buy them little matching dresses!"

Bones chuckled, "I am sure they are going to love their Aunt Angela."

"You bet they will!" Angela laughed.

The rest of the squint squad had migrated to where Ange, Booth, and Bones were gathered. Booth was relieved to see that Wendell was the squintern of the week. Doubtlessly, the depressed intern would have found a way to rain on their parade somehow, and the Brit with two last names would probably have regaled them with inane fact about twins.

"Well, are you going to tell the rest of us or just leave us in suspense?" Cam asked.

Booth threw his arm around Bones and proudly proclaimed, "We are having two baby girls!"

Hodgins enveloped Booth in a bear hug, while the rest of the crowd sniggered.

"Congrats, man," Hodgins said before releasing him.

"Thanks, Hodgins."

Hodgins gave Bones a gentler hug, and Cam followed suit.

"Congratulations, Booth," Wendell said, clapping him on the back, "I guess you won't be playing this season."

"Nah, but next season, we'll have two more fans," Booth said, winking at Bones.

Bones smiled back at him. She pulled the ultrasound photos out of Booth's back pocket and showed them to the group proudly.

As everyone gathered around Brennan, Cam surreptitiously pulled Booth aside.

"Congratulations, Seeley - about everything. It is good to see you looking so happy," Cam said giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Cam. I am happy," Booth said, looking back at Bones, "Very happy."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews for the last two chapters! I hope you will keep them coming! So, less than two weeks until the premiere! I don't know that I've ever anticipated something with such a mixture of excitement and dread….

Booth left work early to surprise Parker at school with the news about his baby sisters. Hearing Parker's lackluster response to the news, Booth was glad that he'd told Bones to join them for dinner rather than accompanying him to retrieve Parker from school. Booth asked Parker to muster up some enthusiasm for his little sisters when Bones arrived to avoid hurting her feelings. He said that there might even be a Wii game in it for Parker. Parker was more than happy to comply with the bribe and acted appropriately excited when Bones joined them at the diner. When Bones told Parker about how much she'd worshiped Russ as a child, he seemed to warm up to the idea of having two little sisters.

_That evening…_

After they dropped Parker off at Rebecca's, they headed back to the apartment. Bones sat down on the couch, while Booth sat on the opposite end. Bones stretched out, resting her feet on Booth's lap.

"I think Parker would have preferred brothers, or at least one brother," Bones commented.

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it," Booth said, reaching for her feet.

Booth gently massaged the soles of her feet, and Bones sighed contentedly.

"That feels good. My feet have been hurting with increasing frequency."

Booth brought one of her feet up to his lips and gently kissed it, "I'm sorry, baby. You're feet aren't used to carrying around two extra people."

"Collectively, the babies weigh less than a pound at this point. The majority of weight gained during pregnancy is an increase in maternal fat stores, the placenta, and -."

"Yeah, Bones. I know. I've read the books too."

"Oh."

They sat in silence, while Booth continued to rub her feet gently, lovingly.

Cautiously, Bones said, "What you told me last night about your mother, you had never told anyone before, had you?"

There was something tender in her expression that made Booth melt, "You're the only person I have ever told," he confirmed.

"You never told Rebecca?" Bones asked curiously.

"No, I told her my mom died in an accident. I am glad I never told her. Knowing Bec, she might have tried to say that mental instability ran in the family and that I was unfit to care for Parker," Booth said.

"While mental illness does have a genetic component, I am sure that in your mother's case, her depression was situational."

"Yeah, thanks for that Bones," Booth said wryly.

Bones removed her foot from Booth's skillful hands and sat beside him.

Bones entwined her fingers with his and said, "I am glad you told me about your mother, Booth. You shouldn't have to carry that secret around with you. It isn't anything to be ashamed of, it's just…sad."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth replied gently caressing her soft cheek.

"I guess it isn't just foster children who carry the weight of the world on their shoulders," Bones stated.

"Yeah, I guess so," Booth said and pulled her in for a kiss.

_Two days later – September 16, 2010 _

Bones ran her fingers along the words of Carl Sandburg etched into the stone wall.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Bones jumped, "Sweets, you startled me!"

"I noticed," Sweets said chuckling, "Sorry. Are you waiting for Agent Booth?"

"Yes."

"So, I hear you are going to have two girls?" Sweets said with a wide smile.

"Yes, we had the ultrasound on Tuesday confirming the babies' genders."

"That's great!" Sweet said enthusiastically, "It is really great seeing you and Booth together."

"Yes, well, Booth and I were always together often. Oh, you mean, _together together_?"

"Yeah, you know, as a couple," Sweets clarified.

"Thank you. We are quite happy."

Sweets grinned from ear to ear, convinced that he'd played a role as the catalyst of the change in their relationship.

"Wow, Agent Booth with two little girls! He'll never let them out of his sight!" said an amused Sweets.

"Well, young children require constant supervision," said an equally confused Bones.

"Yeah, umm, of course," Sweets replied.

Feeling a familiar flutter, Bones' hand went to protectively cover her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, I just felt one of the babies kick. I am still growing accustomed to the new sensation," Bones said with a smile.

"Can I?" Sweets asked holding his palm a few inches from Bones' belly.

Bones sighed. She was only half way through her pregnancy and already found the number of people who felt they could violate her personal space and touch her stomach astounding. At least Sweets had asked, unlike the elderly woman behind her in the grocery store yesterday.

"Umm, yeah, okay."

Sweets rested his hand gently on Brennan's belly.

"Wow! That's awesome! Oh, I think of them kicked! Did you feel her kick?" exclaimed Sweets.

"Yes, I felt the kick."

"Yeah, of course. It must be amazing to know that you have life growing inside you. Lives, really."

Bones nodded, wondering if she would have to forcibly remove Sweets' hand from her stomach. Fortunately, Booth walked out of the main entrance of the Hoover at that moment.

"Hey there, Sweets. What are you, um, doin' there?"

"Oh, hey, Booth," Sweets said, dropping his hand from Bones' belly, "I was just feeling the baby kick."

"Yeah, they are regular Mia Hamm's, aren't they?" Booth said proudly.

"I don't know what that means."

"She's a soccer player," Sweets explained, "Well, you two have a good night."

"Thanks, Sweets," Booth replied.

As Sweets walked away, Booth took Bones' hand, "What are you doing here? I was expecting to pick you up at the lab in an hour."

Bones shrugged, "Since I was busy at lunchtime, I thought I would leave a little early."

Booth smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "Did you miss me, Bones?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be an accurate description of my motives."

Bones had barely completed the sentence when Booth captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss left Bones with a heady, almost dizzy feeling.

"I like that quote," she said dreamily.

"The one on the wall?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever even noticed it before that day – the day after our session with Sweets to discuss his book."

"Yeah, I remember," Booth shortly.

Bones winced, "Booth, I am sorry that I hurt you then -."

"It's okay, Bones. It doesn't matter. We are together now and going to have two beautiful baby girls. That's all that matters."

"It does matter," Bones insisted, "I let fear dictate my actions."

Booth took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You don't have to be scared, baby. I will always be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Bones said, tearing clouding her crystal blue eyes, "You told me that you knew from the very beginning. Six years ago, the tequila wasn't the reason I didn't go home with you."

Booth arched his eyebrows in anticipation of what she might confess.

"While I still do not believe in fate or "love at first sight", I felt…something when you kissed me. Something other than sexual arousal. Something I wasn't ready for then."

Booth smiled, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes. I can't predict how my feelings will evolve over the next several decades -."

"You don't have to," Booth interrupted, a little afraid of how she might finish that sentence, "Let's just take life one day at time. If every night, you go to bed knowing that I love you and you love me, that's more than enough."

A tear ran down her cheek, and Bones said softly, "I am sorry that I allowed the men in my past's actions to predicate my response to your confession five months ago."

Booth wiped away the tear that had reached her cheekbone, and she looked up at him, her eyes with sincerity.

"You are unlike any man I have ever been with or known, Seeley Booth. You have been one of the few constants in my life - ever. Based on the last five years as evidence, I have concluded that you are very unlikely to forsake me in the future," Bones took a deep breath in preparation for her next statement, "When I see myself through your eyes – metaphorically, of course – I feel…loveable."

Booth crushed her to his chest, "Oh, Bones. You are loveable. Very loveable, and I will would never forsake you, as you say. I love you, Temperance."

Booth loosened his grip on her, and she lifted her face up to his.

"Thanks for waiting for me."


	20. Chapter 20

_Sunday, September 26, 2010_

Booth returned from mass to find Bones toiling away in the kitchen. Booth placed the coffees he'd bought for the two of them on the table.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

Bones jumped, "Booth, you scared me!"

Booth chuckled, "Sorry, babe."

"I was cleaning," Bones said in response to his earlier question.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Booth said with a frown.

"Booth, I am quite capable of cleaning my own countertop."

"I know you are, but I would like to do it for you," he said flashing her a disarming smile.

"Fine. I was just about to take a break, anyway," Bones said, tossing the sponge into the sink.

Bones grabbed the coffee and her laptop and sat on the couch. Now twenty weeks pregnant, her laptop no longer fit comfortably on her lap. Instead, she placed the computer on the arm of the couch.

"Booth, can you come here, I want to show you something?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Booth replied.

Booth slid in beside her on the loveseat, and Bones turned the laptop so he could see it better.

"What do you think of this house?" she asked.

Bones glanced over at the image of the large brick front colonial then back at Bones.

"Are you buying a house?" he asked jokingly.

"Well, I am not buying it yet. I need to see it first, of course."

Booth's eye's widened, "Wow, I didn't think you were really buying a house, Bones."

"It would be impractical to raise two children in a two bedroom apartment – not to mention Parker's biweekly visits- when I have the means to purchase a large enough home for the five of us."

Booth's head was spinning at her statement. On one hand, he wanted to be angry at her for not bothering to mention that she was planning on buying a house. On the other, Temperance Brennan had just essentially asked – or maybe demanded – him to move in with her and raise their children together. While Booth's thoughts were reeling, Bones continued to discuss the attributes of the house.

"One of the bedrooms is quite large, so it could easily be divided to form two rooms if the girls would prefer to not share a room when they are older. It has a small yard, but large enough for a swing set. Not to mention, it is in walking distance from the both the zoo and Rock Creek Park. It doesn't have a pool for Parker, but I am sure there is a local swim club we could join."

Booth chuckled at her advertisement, "You sound like you are trying to sell this house yourself. So, do you have plans to see this house?"

"Yes, I would like for us to see it some evening this week. My realtor is available on Tuesday or Wednesday."

"You have a realtor?" Booth asked, wondering when Bones had possibly arranged all of this.

"Yes, well, she was recommended by my publisher."

"Can I see the listing?" Booth asked.

"Sure," Bones replied handing him the laptop.

Booth didn't know if she'd intentionally scrolled down so the asking price was not on the screen. When he scrolled up, the three quarters of million dollar price was visible. Booth was astounded. He should have known that a large house in that neighborhood would fetch a high price, but he hadn't expected the better part of a million dollars.

"I can't let you buy us a $750,000 house, Bones," Booth exclaimed.

"In this market, I will most likely pay less than $700,000 for it, and I wasn't asking for your permission, Booth."

Booth jumped up off the couch, seething. He paced for a moment to try to quell his rising anger.

"It's not about permission, Bones. Couples usually talk before making major life decisions."

"Isn't that what we are doing now? Talking?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Booth implored.

"It isn't as if I already bought the house. I merely engaged a realtor, who has sent me a number of listings."

"I don't want to be a kept man, Bones."

"I don't know what that means," Bones replied.

"It means I need to contribute. I can't have my girlfriend, the mother of my children, plunking down two hundred grand for a deposit on a house we are going to live in _together_. "

"So this is about money," Bones asked in clarification.

"Yes. No! It's about being a couple and making decisions together," Booth said a few decibels below shouting.

Elevating the volume of their argument further, Bones fired back, "I didn't buy the house without consulting you! You are acting childish! I wasn't aware that my wealth would be a point of contention in our relationship."

"I just want to share expenses equally," said an exasperated Booth.

"It would nonsensical to purchase a home significantly smaller for the sole purpose of ensuring that you can afford half of the down payment and mortgage," Bones scoffed.

Booth threw his hands up in the air, "Maybe you'd rather be with some rich, genius instead of some average working stiff like me."

Bones rose from the couch as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow her.

"Now you are just being ridiculous! I don't give a damn how much money you make, Booth. If I wanted to be with another wealthy scientist, I would be. But I don't. I want to be with you," Bones said, striding towards the door, "and I will continue being with you once you are behaving more rationally."

"Bones, wait," Booth plead as the door slammed behind her.

"Shit," Booth said loudly, punching the wall.

He spent the next fifteen minutes debating whether or not to follow her. He presumed she'd go to her office. Booth decided to allow himself sufficient time for his anger to dissipate, though now his anger was directed only at himself.

After giving Bones an hour of solitude, Booth drove the familiar route to the Jeffersonian. He searched her office, limbo, and every other conceivable corner of the lab to no avail. Booth's back slid down the glass pane of her office door until he reached a sitting position. He reached for his phone and dialed her number.

"Pick up, pick up, Bones, pick up," Booth pled to no avail.

Booth drove back to the apartment, hoping she might have decided to go home. She hadn't, however, and Booth debated his next move. He waited another thirty minutes for her to return. When she didn't, Booth decided to check out some of their usual haunts – the diner, Wong Foo's – and came up empty again.

After placing his fourth call to her cell phone, Booth decided to fall on his sword and call Angela. He pulled into the nearest parking lot and dialed the number.

"Hey, Booth. Is everything okay?" Angela asked upon answering the phone.

"Yes, well, no. Have you seen Bones?" Booth asked resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

"No, I haven't. Booth, what's wrong?"

"I fucked up. We got into an argument. Did you know she was looking into buying a house?" Booth asked, curious as to whether or not Bones had shared this information with her best friend.

"No, I mean when Bren first told me she was pregnant, she mentioned moving, but no."

"I have looked everywhere – the lab, the diner – and I've called her four times."

Angela heard the desperation in Booth's voice and decided she'd wait to get the whole story from Brennan later.

"I think I might know where she is."

Booth arrived at the Botanic Garden fifteen minutes later. He'd been tempted to turn on his siren but decided against it. Booth found Bones right where Angela had suggested he look for her. She sat on a bench in the Hawaiian exhibit of the U.S. Botanic Garden. Booth watched her from the other side of the room. She looked so serene that he considered turning around and waiting for her to come home. But then, as if she could hear his thoughts, Bones turned her head towards Booth. At the sight of her red, puffy eyes, Booth felt nauseated.

"Bones," he said walking towards her.

She slid over slightly on the bench, making room for Booth.

"I am so sorry, Bones. I was an ass."

Bones continued looking straight ahead at the plant with white flowers across from her.

"Bones, Temperance, please look at me."

Bones turned her head towards Booth, "How did you know I was here?"

"Angela," Booth said placing his palm on her cheek, "I was being an idiot. The beautiful, brilliant woman that I love asked me to move in with her, and I made a big deal out of the price tag."

Bones sighed, "I don't want to argue about money."

"Neither do I."

"I'd prefer not to argue at all, though I realize that might not be possible."

"Especially for us," Booth said with a smile.

"I am sorry if I offended your alpha male sensibilities."

"You know that isn't really an apology, Bones, but I'll take it."

Booth leaned in to kiss her, "And I'd love to live in that house with you."

Bones smiled, "I'll set up a tour with my – our – realtor."

"Sounds like a plan, Bones. Just keep me in the loop, okay?"

"Okay. I sure we can work out a mutually agreeable financial arrangement."

"I am sure we can, Bones."

Booth looked around at the tropical flowers surrounding them. A few people had walked in and out of the room while they were there, but now, they were alone.

"How did Angela know you would come here?" Booth asked, curious about this part of Bones that he wasn't familiar with.

Bones averted her gaze and said, "She just knows that I come here sometimes. I find it peaceful."

Booth gently turned her face towards him, "When did you come here, Bones?"

Barely above a whisper, she replied, "After the FBI staged your death; I came here every day during that period of time. Also, I came here when Angela and Cam made me leave the hospital for a few hours when you were in the coma after your surgery. I told them that I was going home to nap, but I came here instead. I know that you'd wanted to go to Hawaii on your birthday year. I guess, I found the simulated setting comforting."

Booth wanted to ask her about those times, but now didn't seem like the time.

Bones stood up and pointed to a white flower with purple streaks, "This is _Scaevola taccada_, more commonly known as Naupaka Kahakai. According to Hawaiian legend, the petals on the naupaka flower were once. In the legend, two young lovers, Kai and Hiwa, were not allowed to be together. In frustration, Hiwa plucked the naupaka flower and tore it in two, giving the other half to her lover. She fled up to the mountains with the other half of the flower. The gods looked upon the two lovers with pity, and turned each of them into half-flowers: Kai as the beach naupaka and Hiwa as the mountain naupaka."

"No one or no thing is ever going to stop us from being together," Booth assured, "and I hope that you don't have to come here again any time soon."

Booth folded his arms around her and was relieved as he felt the tension in her body ease, "I'm sorry that I worried you," she mumbled.

"Don't run from me, baby. Even if you are mad at me, scream at me, hit me, but please don't run away from me."

"Okay, but Booth, even if I run, I will always come back. I promise."

_A/N: I felt like it was time for some couple-like conflict between these two. I hope the argument & resolution didn't seem OOC. In the next chapter there will be a bit of a time jump and fluff galore!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: This chapter might not be fluff galore, as I initially said it would be, but it is certainly fluffy. Three days until the premiere!_

_As always, thanks for the reviews! _

Two days after their argument, they had gone to see the house Bones had selected. After getting over the initial shock of possibly living in such a beautiful home – with the more beautiful love of his life – Booth fell in love with the house on Juniper Street. As the realtor gushed about how the house would be perfect for their expanding family, Booth could almost hear Parker tearing loudly down the hardwood steps. When they reached the expansive kitchen, he envisioned family meals, where he and Bones each fed a finicky toddler. After completing the tour of the house, the realtor gave them some time to wander through the house on their own.

Nervously, Bones asked, "What do you think?"

"I love it," Booth replied wrapping his arms around her.

Although they both knew they wanted to call that house their home, Bones argued it would be judicious to see at least three other houses. Booth agreed, and they saw four homes over the course of two evenings, and on Saturday, after a return trip to the house on Juniper Street, they placed a bid on the house. It turned out that Bones had been right, and the sellers were willing to sell for considerably less than the asking price. Moreover, as they had already vacated the house a few months ago, the sellers were more than willing to settle in thirty days.

_Five weeks later – October 29, 2010_

As Booth threw random items into boxes, Bones meticulously labeled each box's contents.

"You aren't going to be able to find anything when we move without properly labeled boxes," Bones chided.

"I have a system, babe," Booth said with a grin.

Bones rolled her eyes and continued placing clothing in a box. She struggled to bend over to empty the contents of the bottom drawer.

"Let me do that," Booth insisted, removing a pile of jeans from the drawer.

"I hope that I will fit into those again some day," Bones said with a sigh.

"You will, and even if you don't, it doesn't matter," Booth said with a smile.

"Hey, what are these doing in here?" Booth said, pulling two small objects from the bottom of the drawer, "Poor brainy smurf and Jasper were suffocating in there."

Bones laughed, "Inanimate objects can't suffocate, Booth, nor do they require oxygen."

"Yeah, I know that, Bones. Why are they hidden in this drawer?"

"Because I put them there," Bones said, looking down at the pile of clothing in front of her, "after that day in front of the Hoover."

"Why?" Booth asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Bones took his hand and shook her head, "I hurt you. I could see it in your eyes. I hated myself for that. When I got home and saw brainy smurf and Jasper on my bureau, and I felt…undeserving. You had given me those things out of friendship and love, and –."

Booth silenced her with finger to her lips followed by a soft kiss. He wished he could somehow absolve her of the guilt she felt for initially turning him down.

"Stop, Bones. Stop blaming yourself. I could have done things differently too. I shouldn't have rushed you then given up so quickly. But none of that matters. We aren't keeping score of who hurt whom. People who love one another hurt each other sometimes, Bones."

Bones nodded, accepting Booth's expertise in this area.

"I love you," she said leaning her body into his.

Booth gently rubbed her back, "I love you too, baby."

She smiled up at him from the comfort of his arms, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We better finish packing, though, sweetheart. Why don't you relax?"

"No, no. We need to finish packing," Bones said looking around the room, "I can't believe this is the last night we'll spend here."

"Yeah, but tomorrow we get to start our life in that huge house you bought us," Booth said, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's _our_ house. You might recall signing your name on a number of papers yesterday," Bones replied playfully.

"That's what all of those papers were for?" Booth joked.

"You're incorrigible, Seeley Booth."

"What are you encouraging me to do?"

"_Incorrigible_, Booth. Incorrigible means -."

"Yeah, I know, Bones. I was just messing with you."

"Oh," Bones said narrowing her gaze at Booth, "I still think you should have let me pay a mover."

"Nah, that's what brothers are for!" Booth insisted.

"I am not sure that Jared would agree. Oh!" Bones said with wide eyes.

"Babies kicking?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Yes," Bones replied placing his hand on her stomach.

Booth felt the tiny movement with the kind of rapt wonder. He hiked up her shirt and kissed her belly.

"Don't go kicking mommy too hard, now, my little princesses," he said before leaving another moist kiss on her stomach.

"Kicking is good, Booth. It is a sign of proper muscle development."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, I know, Bones."

"And I would prefer not to call them princesses; I do not want to give them unrealistic expectations."

"As long as I can treat them like princesses," Booth conceded with a laugh.

"Why don't you and our non-princesses take a rest and get a cup of tea or something?" he suggested.

"Okay," Bones said.

As she walked out of the room she shouted, "Non-princesses isn't a word!"

_The Next Day_

Jared grunted as he and Booth hauled the last big item, Brennan's kitchen table, into the rented truck.

"Seriously, Seeley, I don't know why you didn't hire a mover. Isn't Tempe loaded?" Jared asked with a note of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, but you know I don't like the idea of some stranger touching our stuff."

Jared rolled his eyes, "That would be less unreasonable if Tempe wasn't six months pregnant."

Booth just smiled and gazed lovingly at Bones, who was carrying a clothing filled suitcase into the SUV. Nothing was going to spoil his excitement over the enormous step that he and Bones were taking today.

"Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, sure," Jared shrugged, "You know, I always figured you'd end up with a beautiful, leggy blond. That was always your type."

"And a beautiful, brilliant, leggy, brunette isn't my type?" Booth retorted.

"No need to get defensive, Seeley. You know I think Tempe's attractive."

Booth glared at Jared presumed reference to his brother's brief tryst with his girlfriend.

"If it makes you feel better," Jared smirked, "I never got past second base with her."

It most certainly **did not** make Booth feel better. In his mental version of Bones and Jared's evening today together, Jared merely gave her a chaste kiss at the end of the night, despite what Booth knew about Bones and her "biological urges."

Through gritted teeth, Booth replied, "If you weren't getting married in two weeks, you'd be on your way to the hospital right now."

Jared merely laughed, "Yeah, well if you weren't my best man, I wouldn't tell you that when Tempe found out I was the reason you lost credit on the Ricoh case, she told me I was a loser and pushed me off a bar stool."

"That's my girl," Booth said with a proud smile.

Jared chuckled, "So, when are you going to put a ring on her finger?"

Booth shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortably, "Oh, Bones isn't really into the whole marriage idea. Having two daughters and a house together is enough of a commitment for me."

"Bullshit, Seeley. We might not always see eye to eye, but I know damn well that you'd like nothing more than to see Tempe walking down the aisle in a white dress."

The image, one that Booth has conjured many times before, made his heartbeat quicken. He thought about the Bones' mother's ring that he had stashed in a locked drawer of his desk at work. Booth had imagined a million scenarios for giving her that ring, but he didn't think she was ready for any of them yet.

"Yeah, well, maybe some day," Booth said with feigned nonchalance, "For now, I'll just watch my little brother's bride walk down the aisle."

Jared looked adoringly at his bride to be, who was engaged in a conversation with Bones.

Padme smiled back at him.

"You seem to have had a positive influence on Jared," Bones commented.

"How so?" Padme asked with an amused smile.

"Jared seems to be more interested in maintaining a relationship with Booth, and of course, he seems to have given up his vices."

"I am sure he still has a few vices," Padme said with a laugh.

"I guess I have encouraged Jared to have more of relationship with his brother," she said with a shrug, "Family is very important to me. I have two older sisters that I am very close to, although I don't get to see them nearly as much as I'd like."

"Why?"

"My sister, Asha, lives in New York, and my other sister, Shreya, lives in Boston. We only get to see one another every few months. They both have young children, so it is more difficult for them to travel. I am excited that soon I will have nieces and a nephew nearby. You have a brother, right?"

"Yes, Russ, he and his wife, Amy, live in North Carolina. Amy has two daughters from her previous marriage that live with them. I don't see them very often, maybe two, three times a year."

"Oh, that's too bad," Padme said.

"I suppose. Family is important," Bones considered, "but there is more than one kind of family."

Booth and Bones pulled into the driveway after having an early dinner with Padme and Jared. Booth opened his car door then did the same for Brennan. He took her hand and helped her out of the SUV.

"Thank you," she said, admittedly finding his assistance helpful with her increasing abdominal girth.

They walked hand in hand to their front door. After unlocking the door, Bones moved to turn the knob, when Booth placed his hand on her arm.

"Wait, put your arms around my neck," Booth instructed.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

Bones looked at him skeptically but did as he asked anyway. With her arms firmly around his neck, Booth bent down and situated his arms beneath her knees to scoop her up.

"Booth! What the hell are you doing?" Bones asked as Booth walked into their house.

"I am carrying you over the threshold. It's a tradition, Bones. Though, it would be easier if you weren't pregnant."

"I am sure it would be considerably easier to carry me if I were twenty pounds lighter. I believe that the tradition is for a man to carry his bride over the threshold of their home. I'm not your bride, Booth."

"Yeah, well, maybe some day," Booth said with a smile, trying desperately to hide the sting of her previous comment.

"Maybe," she said as Booth gently set her feet on the ground.

Bones surveyed their new home. Boxes were piled in the corner of each room, but with the familiar furniture and Booth's presence it already felt like home.

Bones wrapped her arms around Booth's waist and leaned up to give him quick kiss.

"Welcome home, Booth."

"Welcome home, Bones."


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I am sorry for the delay in getting this relatively short chapter to you. I had serious writer's block on this one – I blame the premiere._

_Oh, and a great big congrats to Emily Deschanel on her marriage (when I told me husband, he sarcastically, yet completely straight faced, said "We didn't get her anything.")_

_November 6, 2010_

Booth and Bones spent the day readying the house for their dinner guests: Angela and Hodgins. Bones cautioned Angela that the house was nowhere near arranged to her liking. Angela was insistent, however, that she and Hodgins see the house regardless of what state it was in. Booth scurried around unpacking boxes and stashing the ones that he was uncertain of where its contents belonged. Brennan was reluctantly relegated to adding what Booth called the "homey touches." Over the last two weeks, "nothing over 20 pounds" had become something of mantra for Booth.

Angela and Hodgins arrived fifteen minutes late in their typical fashion and were greeted at the door by Booth.

"Welcome to the Brennan – Booth residence," Booth said, beaming.

"Hey, Booth," Angela said giving him a friendly hug.

"Hi, man. Nice of you to give Dr. Brennan first billing," Hodgins said clapping Booth on the back.

Bones emerged from the kitchen before Booth could think of a witty response.

"Do you want to give them the tour, ba – Bones? I will keep an eye on the lasagna."

Hodgins stifled a laugh at Booth almost slipping up and calling Dr. Brennan "baby".

Bones showed her best friend and her husband her new home. The final stop on the tour was the nursery, currently a drab olive green in color.

"Booth wants to paint the room pink," Bones commented, "but I prefer purple."

"The G-man likes pink, huh?" Hodgins said with laugh.

Angela smiled but Bones just glared at him.

"Why don't you go talk to Booth, sweetie?" Angela instructed her husband.

"Sure, Angie. The house is beautiful, Dr. Brennan. Oh, and I prefer purple," Hodgins said with a wink before walking downstairs.

"So, do you know how you are going to decorate the room yet?"

"No, but Booth and I are going to look at baby furniture tomorrow," Brennan rubbed her stomach absently, "It is hard to believe that in all likelihood these babies will be born in three months – or less."

"Oh, sweetie! I am so excited for you!" Angela exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly.

Bones laughed, "Thanks – Ang, are you crying?"

Angela released Brennan from the embrace. Her brown eyes glistened with tears.

"I was supposed to wait to tell you, but I'm pregnant!"

Bones' eyes widened then she drew her friend in for a hug, "Oh, Ang, I am so happy for you. We are going to be mothers together!"

"When are you due?" Bones asked expectantly.

"May 5th. I am seven weeks pregnant now. We aren't telling everyone yet, just close friends and family."

"Oh, sure, that is understandable, given the risk of miscarriage during the first trimester. Can I tell Booth?" Bones asked earnestly.

Angela laughed heartily, "Of course you can tell Booth, Bren!"

"Oh good, because I would find it difficult to keep such important news from him."

Angela smiled, "Of course you would, sweetie."

"Boooooones! Dinner's ready!" Booth bellowed.

"We better go downstairs. I find that Booth becomes agitated when I delay his meals."

"Yeah," Angela said with a laugh, "He's a man, sweetie."

"Oh yes, he definitely is," Bones confirmed, giving Angela a curious look.

Angela smiled and linked arms with her best friend as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bones gave Hodgins an uncharacteristically demonstrative hug.

"Woah, Dr. B. They weren't kidding about those pregnancy hormones," Hodgins joked.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked with alarm.

Bones released Hodgins, "Yes, Booth."

Bones turned back to Hodgins, "I don't believe that my hormonal levels are related to my excitement over my best friend's pregnancy," she said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Booth asked with a grin forming on his face.

"Yes," Angela replied, her eyes once again glistening with tears.

Another round of embraces was shared between the four friends. They chatted about their expected arrivals joyfully during dinner. Before Booth readied to serve the apple pie for dessert, Bones announced that she wanted to make a toast.

Angela and Brennan lifted their iced tea glasses, while Booth and Hodgins raised their beer bottles.

"To good friends and to those good friends becoming parents, and to getting everything you never knew you'd want."

The next day Booth and Bones went to the Falls Church Babies R'Us. They were immediately assaulted by a perky associate who eagerly offered her assistance. Bones quickly dismissed her and walked purposefully towards the nursery décor and furniture.

"I think it would be most practical to purchase cribs that convert into toddler beds when the girls are older."

"Sure, whatever you want," Booth replied, taking in the enormity of the store.

Bones ran her hands along the rail of a cherry crib, "This one looks nice."

"Yeah, it does," Booth said softly kissing the shell of her ear.

"I guess we should get two bureaus. Do you think we need two changing tables?"

"We don't have to get everything today, sweetheart. We can look around at others stores if you want to. We have time."

"I would rather get everything from the same store, so we don't need to wait for multiple deliveries from multiple stores," Bones explained.

Booth chuckled, "That's my Bones, always practical."

"So, do you think we need two changing tables?" Bone asked again.

"No, I don't think so. And, you know, I bet they will still be changing tables in six months if we need to buy another one," Booth mused.

"Well, of course, they will be –. Oh, you were making a joke. Okay, we will just get one changing table for now. Let's look at the bedding."

Bones took Booth by the hand and walked over to the bedding display. Booth was more than happy to be lead around like a child by Bones in almost any situation. He found Bones' running commentary on the bedding collections humorous. She dismissed the grinning jungle animals as ludicrous, drawing stares from a couple who'd just registered for the set. She questioned why so many sets were given females names.

"I don't know. This one is nice," Booth said pointing to collection in a soft lavender with flowers and butterflies.

"Yes, I find those colors pleasing, but oh, this made with organic cotton," Bones declared.

"Yeah," Booth replied looking at the bedding embroidered with rabbits and nondescript flowers, "it's just not very, you know, girly with the brown and green."

Bones chuckled, "I don't think the lack of a pink or purple bedspread will impact our daughters' development of their gender identities, but if it would make you feel better, we can still paint the room purple."

"That sound like a good compromise," Booth said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

When Bones returned from the bathroom, Booth was speaking with a curvy, young blonde saleswoman. Bones strode up to where they were standing and put her arm around Booth's waist.

"Ready, honey?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Honey?" Booth said with a goofy grin, "Yeah, I'm ready…honey."

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me," the disappointed saleswoman said.

"Yeah, we won't be needing you help," Bones said as she firmly took Booth's hand.

"Were you a little jealous back there Bones?" Booth asked when the saleswoman was out of earshot.

"I don't believe it is in her job description to flirt with the expectant fathers."

Booth laughed, "No, it probably isn't, but you didn't answer my question."

Bones mulled the question over for a minute, "Yes, I may have felt a tinge of jealousy at seeing you with that woman."

A little more softly, she added, "You used to like blondes."

Booth tipped her chin up and kissed her passionately in the middle of the store.

"I couldn't love you more – even if you were blonde."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: This is a really long one! I considered breaking it into two chapters but like it better as one. I am going to an out of town wedding this weekend, so I will try my best to update by Thursday night!_

_November 13, 2010_

"Although, rationally, I know that weight gain is a natural part of pregnancy, I find myself feeling somewhat…fat," Bones said as she appraised her figure in profile in the mirror.

Booth came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare stomach, "You definitely do _not_ look fat, Bones."

Placing a kiss on her collarbone, he added, "You look beautiful, sexy - especially in those matching black lacy bra and panties."

Bones turned around to face him and looped her arms around his neck. Then, she pulled him to her and captured his lips for a kiss. Booth wrapped his arms around her, running his hands down her spine. Brennan moaned. She ran her hands along his pectoral muscles. Her hands traveled over his abdomen and to the inside of the waistband of his boxers.

Booth almost instantly released her, "Bones, we can't. I have to be at Jared's pace in thirty minutes, being the best man and all."

Bones turned lower lips out to make her most convincing puppy dog face. Booth couldn't resist laughing.

"Are you pouting, Dr. Brennan?" Booth said with feigned shock.

"Yes, you have told me previously that you find it very difficult to resist me when I pout."

"Well, you are cute with that pouty lip," Booth said as he traced her lower lip with his thumb, "but I am just going to have to resist this time."

"Oh fine," she said with a smile and walked towards the bathroom.

Booth appeared in the doorway a moment let; his palms pressed against the door frame, and his biceps flexed.

Bones stared at his impressive musculature for a moment then said,"What are doing, Booth? Don't you have to get into your tuxedo?"

Bones had insisted that Booth purchase a tuxedo, reasoning that he would be accompanying her to many formal occasions where one would be required. Booth was too excited about the prospect of being the man that would have Temperance Brennan on his arm for the foreseeable future to protest.

"Nope, I will get dressed at Jared's place. And," Booth added sheepishly, "I like watching you get ready."

Bones laughed, "Why?"

Booth shrugged, "I like seeing you get all dressed up, you know, for me."

Booth mentally prepared himself for a mocking retort, but instead Bones said, "I like getting dressed up for you also."

If her statement hadn't been enough to make Booth's heart skip a beat, a pale pink spread across her cheeks, and God, did he love making her blush.

Booth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I am so ridiculously in love with you."

Bones turned her head so they were eye to eye and very seriously said, "I don't see what is so ridiculous about it."

Booth kissed her cheek, "Nothing whatsoever, babe."

"Before I go, do you want me zip up your dress for you?"

Bones sighed, "Yes, I suppose that would be helpful. I will be finished with my make-up in a few minutes"

Booth walked into their bedroom and took her dress off the hook behind the door. Only a week ago, she had chosen this dress at a maternity boutique in Georgetown on a shopping trip with Angela. After many unsuccessful shopping trips, Booth enlisted Angela's assistance in finding Bones a maternity dress to wear to Jared and Padme's wedding. In a mere two hours, they'd returned with a short sleeved, knee length, emerald chiffon dress with a charmeuse trim around the waist and lining the neckline.

"Booth?" Bones asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, but have been in a daze."

He took the dress off the hanger, and she pulled it over her head. She turned around and held up her hair, allowing him access to her zipper.

"Thanks," she said as he zipped her dress then softly kissed her neck.

"My pleasure. I better get going, baby."

"Okay," she said giving him a kiss, "Tell Jared I said good luck."

"I will," Booth replied, slinging the bag containing his tuxedo over his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Thirty minutes later, Cam rang the boor bell to the Brennan-Booth home.

"I'll be right there," Bones shouted, walking briskly to the door.

"Dr. Brennan, you look very nice," Cam said appraising her friend's attire.

Bones had paired the dress with a matching tiger's eye necklace and earrings. She wore her hair swept up in a loose chignon.

"Thank you. So do you, Cam. That dress is very alluring," Bones replied.

Cam was wearing a calf length black dress with slit that ended mid-thigh. Her hair was down and curly.

Cam chuckled, "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Cam led Bones to her Camry. As Bones leaned over to adjust the seat, Cam quickly intervened.

"Oh, let me get that. Sorry, Dr. Brennan. Michelle was probably sitting there last."

"No problem. Thank you for adjusting it. I find bending over is becoming quite difficult."

"I'm sure," Cam said sympathetically, "but you look great."

"Thanks," Bones said, turning abruptly to face her, "I think that due to our increasingly personal relationship that you should call me Temperance – outside of work. At work, I expect you to still call me Dr. Brennan."

"Of course," said an amused Cam, "Temperance."

Bones smiled back at her, and they headed to Sequoia in Georgetown.

"It was a very nice ceremony," Bones commented to Booth as she sipped a club soda at the cocktail hour.

Bones omitted that she found watching Booth's excitement at his brother's happiness far more interesting that anything else during the ceremony. If she'd shared that detail, he may have felt compelled to tell her that he'd spent much of his time imagining what it would be like to if it were them at the altar.

Instead, he merely replied, "Yeah, it was. Do you, um, mind if I introduce you or some of my relatives?"

"That would be acceptable. It is a shame that Hank could not come on account of his broken hip. I am sure he was disappointed, though you are obviously his favorite grandson."

Booth laughed, "You think so?"

"Oh, definitely. While I am sure that Hank was upset that he would be unable to attend Jared's wedding, I am sure that he would have made every attempt possible and disobeyed physician orders if it has been your wedding."

"Hopefully, Pops will be in good shape for our -," Booth instantly realized what he'd said as Bones reacted with raised eyebrows, "uh, my wedding."

Abruptly changing the subject, Bones remarked, "So, you wanted to introduce me to your relatives?"

"Oh, yeah," Booth said, taking her hand.

Booth proceeded to introduce Bones to some of his relatives and a few friends from his and Jared's childhood. Bones noted how Booth's eyes twinkled when he introduced her as his girlfriend. During some of the introductions, he lovingly placed his palm on her stomach and added "and these are our twin baby girls". As Booth caught up with his relatives and former friends, Bones found her mind wandering. No one had ever looked at her with the adoration that Booth did, and she began to wonder what it would be like to be introduced as Booth's wife someday. The thought made her unexpectedly smile.

"Bones, hellooo! Earth to Bones?"

"What?" she asked when Booth's voice interrupted her reverie.

Booth chuckled, "Where were ya there, Bones?"

"What do you mean? I was right here," she replied bewildered.

Booth turned to his cousin, who wore an amused expression, "I better get her off her feet. It was great seeing you."

"I don't need to sit down, Booth," Brennan protested.

"Great seeing you too, Seel. It was a pleasure meeting you," Booth's cousin said extending his hand, "And congratulations!"

"Thank you," Booth and Bones replied in unison.

As they walked away hand in hand, Bones continued to insist that she did not need to sit down.

"I know, I know," Booth conceded, "but I needed an excuse to get away. That guy was such a jerk as a kid. His dad's my dad's brother, and we used to go over there every month or so. He had an Atari and wouldn't let me and Jared use it."

Bones surprised Booth by saying, "Russ had an Atari. He would let me play Breakout sometimes."

Booth stopped in his tracks and kissed her firmly on the cheek, "You are a constant surprise, Temperance Brennan."

After Booth had thoroughly embarrassed Jared with his best man's toast, dinner was served. Bones was grateful for Cam's company, as Booth was seated at the head table. Booth was happy to rejoin Bones and Cam after wolfing down his meal. He eagerly escorted Bones to the dance floor when he heard a slow song begin playing.

Booth glanced over at his brother and his bride, "They are pretty cute together."

"Despite their pasts," Bones added with a smile.

"Yes, despite their pasts," Booth said smiling at her wryly.

He leaned to kiss her forehead.

"You seem so much shorter without heels," Booth joked.

"I am still quite tall for a woman. My height is easily in the 95th percentile. I don't mind my now, but I did find it quite troublesome as an adolescent."

Booth smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, I guess you were taller than all the boys, huh?"

"Yes, and at the only school dance I attended as an adolescent, the only boy I danced with, Eric, I think his name was, his eyes were level with breasts. It was rather uncomfortable."

Booth ran his fingers through her hair, "Well, I think that any boy who held your height against you was an idiot."

"Oh, I don't think they held that against me. Actually, Eric told the entire eighth grade that I had a nice "rack". I didn't know what that meant, but when I told Russ, he beat Eric up."

Booth couldn't contain his laughter, "Well, you do have a nice rack, but I am sorry that that kid you danced with was such a jerk."

"Yes, well, no one bothered me again, until I went to high school, of course."

"They were all idiots too."

"Thanks, Booth," she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

They danced the new few fast songs, including the YMCA, which Booth felt gave the wedding guests more of a view of his girlfriend's breasts than he liked. The music slowed, and the melody of Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight"began playing.

Booth drew Bones to him, and she leaned her head against Booth's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

With his lips millimeters from her lips, Booth softly sang, "There is nothing for me but to love you."

Bones lifted her eyes up to him. Booth wasn't certain if it was the color of her dress or an outward expression of her happiness, but her eyes positively sparkled.

"I love you too, Booth," she said before kissing him.

As the kissed and swayed to the music, the rest of the world seemed to melt away. If a nearby couple hadn't repeated cleared their throats loudly, they might not have noticed the change in the tempo of the music. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and guided Bones off the dance floor.

Cam was grinning ear to ear as Booth returned to Bones' table.

"I have to use the restroom," Bones said excusing herself.

As Bones walked away, Cam said, "Well, I am not sure who has more of a spell over whom. I certainly never expected to see Dr. Brennan making out like a teenager with anyone. And you know, she told me to call her Temperance on the ride over."

Booth couldn't resist bursting into laughter.

The amused expression disappearing from her face, Cam reached for Booth's hand, "I am really glad everything worked out for you two. When I saw the look you and Brennan shared when you rescued her from the gravedigger, I knew everyone else would just be second best."

If it were any other former lover, Booth might have replied differently, but instead he said, "When did you know she loved me?"

Cam smiled, "I was pretty sure when you and she hugged outside the courthouse after her father's trial, but I knew when you "died" taking a bullet for her."

"We'll have to discuss that one later. Now, Camille, I would like to dance," Booth said waggling his eyebrows.

Vaguely aware that another slow song had begun playing, Cam stood to accept Booth's offer, "With pleasure, _Seeley._"

They walked out to the dance floor as "I'll Stand by You" played. Cam and Booth was speaking animatedly to one another when Bones returned from the bathroom. She smiled at the sight of the two friends dancing. Bones remembered four years ago when she'd tried to squelch her jealousy for Cam. Now, she considered her one of her closest friends. While she contemplated the irony of the situation, Jared sat down beside her.

"You look lovely tonight, Tempe," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, you look handsome – and very happy."

Jared laughed, "Well, that is because I am very happy."

"Of course. I didn't meant for it to sound like you merely appeared happy," Bones said, glancing over at Jared's bride, "Padme looks like she is having a good time with her sisters."

Jared directed his attention to Padme, who was dancing with her sisters, Asha and Shreya. A broad smile formed across his face.

"Yeah, they are pretty close. I think they are enjoying a kid-free evening," Jared commented.

"I think that Parker was disappointed to miss out on a party, but I understand wanting an adult only reception."

Bones' attention shifted when she saw Booth approaching, the song that he and Cam were dancing to having ended.

"Keeping an eye on Bones for me?" Booth asked Jared jokingly,

His question was met with a disapproving glare from Bones.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Jared replied with a laugh.

From across the room, Jared heard Padme call his name.

"Your wife is calling," Booth said with a smile, "Better get your butt over there."

Jared smiled and rose from his seat beside Bones, "Keep an eye on him, Tempe."

Bones smiled in return, "I will."

Jared gave her a kiss on the cheek then strode quickly across the room towards Padme. When Jared joined Padme, the DJ announced that the bride and groom were going to cut the cake.

"I always felt this was a strange tradition," Bones remarked.

"Especially when they smash the cake in one another's faces," Booth added.

Bones reached for Booth's hand and entwined her fingers with his as they watched the bride and groom cut the cake and nicely feed one another. Booth glanced over at her, noting the pallor to her complexion.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale," Booth said, gently rubbing her stocking clad leg.

"Yes, I am fine," she said in a less than convincing tone.

"We can go home if you are tired."

"No!" Bones said loudly then modulated her voice, "really, that isn't necessary."

Booth looked at her skeptically, as Cam returned from the bar. She'd been chatting with a friend of Jared's, a tall, dark haired gentleman several years her junior, who remembered her from the first time she and Booth had dated.

"Cam, doesn't Bones look pale?" Booth implored.

Cam glanced over at Bones, "Oh no, I know better than to get myself into the middle of this."

Bones smirked, and Booth just rolled his eyes. Cam was tempted to laugh. She was grateful to see that the cake was being served and could distract the couple from pulling her into their bickering. The cake was enough to distract Booth, and Bones seemed content that he was no longer insisting that she was ill. Cam chatted about the man she'd met, or rather met again, at the bar. He was an architect from Philadelphia now living in Baltimore.

A few fast songs were played

When most of the guests were finished their cake, the DJ announced that the next song was dedicated to the groom from the bride.

"That's sweet," Booth commented, recognizing the introductory music, "Jared's always loved U2. He borrowed $50 from me in 1990, because he just _had_ to go to their concert. Come to think of it, I don't know that he ever paid me back."

Cam laughed, "Well, I don't think you're going to see that $50, Booth."

"Their lead singer is a renowned philanthropist," Bones commented.

Booth and Cam just stared at her for a moment then Booth said, "Yeah, Bono. He's a good guy."

"He is more than a "good guy". He had been nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize multiple times."

"Okay, so he's a _really_ good guy," Booth said with a wink.

Bones just shook her head, while Cam smiled an amused smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Bones asked Booth.

"If you are up to it," Booth said. His question was met with a displeased frown.

"I'd love to, Bones," Booth said, gently pulling her from the chair.

They held hands as they approached the dance floor. Booth's hands rested on her waist, just above her buttocks. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, as if they were an old married couple who had been slow dancing together for years. Her head rested against his neck. Booth breathed in the scent of her perfume; a scent that for many years had tantalized him. Now, he had the luxury of waking to her sweet scent every day.

"I like this song," Bones said just above a whisper.

Booth listened to the lyrics of the song he knew by heart.

_You say you'll give me _

_Eyes in a moon of blindness _

_A river in a time of dryness _

_A harbor in the tempest _

_But all the promises we make _

_From the cradle to the grave _

_When all I want is you_

"It is kind of fitting of us, I think," she began, "Before you came into my life, I didn't think I was possible for one person to fulfill multiple needs for another person."

Booth looked at her intrigued. He distinctly recalled a conversation they'd had about monogamy two years ago when she'd told him the same thing.

"But you do. You fulfill all of my needs – emotional and physical. _You_ are all I need, all I want."

Booth tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear then gently stroked her cheek.

"You're all I want too, Temperance. All I've ever wanted, all I will _ever_ want."

Bones looked up her, tears glistening in her crystal blue eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before speaking.

"I love you," she said before burying her head in his shoulder.

_Meanwhile…_

After Booth and Brennan headed to the dance floor, Scott, who Cam had spoken to at bar, sat down beside her.

"So, are you a fan of U2, Camille?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am."

"Would you care to dance?" he asked leaning his hand on he seat Bones had vacated.

Cam laughed, "The song is almost over."

"Why is this chair wet?" Scott asked.

He looked at his hand, and astonished, said, "Is that blood?"

Cam looked over at the dance floor in horror.

"Bones, baby, are you okay?" Booth asked, concerned that Bones hadn't moved her head from his shoulder.

"I feel dizzy."

A worried Booth reached for her hands, "Let's sit down."

He began to lead her off the dance floor. Bones took no more than three steps before collapsing to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Booth reacted in a split second and caught Bones before her head hit the wooden dance floor. Cam raced to where he stood, having shot up from her chair a moment after she saw Scott's bloody palm.

"Bones! Bones!" Booth shouted, "Come on, baby, open your eyes."

He looked to Cam, his tear filled eyes searching her for answers.

"She was bleeding. Seeley, there was blood on her chair."

One of Jared's brother-in-laws, a neurologist, emerged from the small crowd forming around them.

He knelt down next to Bones, "I am doctor," he explained, "How far along is she? 32, 34 weeks?"

"27 weeks," Booth said, whispering something inaudibly in Bones' ear.

"Twins," Cam said, "She's bleeding. She was diagnosed with placenta previa in the second trimester."

"We need to get her to the hospital right away. She could be hemorrhaging."

"The ambulance is on the way, Nitan," Jared said, squatting beside his brother and brother-in-law.

Nitan nodded as he pressed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse, "Her pulse is a little fast – 96 beats per minute. Her heart is working harder than usual to get blood to her body. Sir, do you know what her heart rate was the last time she went to the obstetrician?"

"I think it was around 80. The doctor said that it is normal for heart rate to increase during pregnancy," Booth said, never taking his eyes off Bones.

Nitan nodded, "It is."

Jared put his hand on his brother's back and said, "Seeley, an ambulance is on the way. Tempe and the babies are going to be okay."

"I have a siren; I can get her to the hospital faster," Booth said frantically placing an arm beneath Brennan's knees.

Nitan put his hand on Booth's arm to stop him from what he was doing, "Sir, an ambulance is on its way. They can care for her on the way there, monitor her heart rate and the babies' heart rates, give her fluids, whatever she needs."

He turned to Jared, "Did you mention that she was pregnant?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, so they should have a fetal monitor with them then."

Booth shook his head in self reproach, "I should have noticed. If there was blood on the chair, there must have been blood on her dress. Why didn't I notice?"

"Booth, that doesn't matter right now," Cam stated.

Booth nodded, tears beginning to fall rapidly. He squeezed his girlfriend's hand tightly.

"Temperance, please, wake up."

Jared glanced over at his bride, who'd joined the group huddled by Brennan. Jared hadn't heard his brother refer to his partner as anything other than "Bones" since their first introduction.

At the sound of a soft groan, all heads turned back to Bones.

"Bones! Oh, thank God!" Booth exclaimed kissing her forehead firmly.

Bones looked around at the people gathered and turned her to eyes to Booth, "W-what happened?"

"We were dancing, and you collapsed," Booth said stroking her soft cheek with a curled finger.

Bones moved to sit up, and Booth prevented her.

"Temperance, you need to continue lying down. The paramedics are on their way. A sudden change in position could increase the bleeding," Nitan explained.

"Booth," Bones whimpered.

"I'm here, baby. Are you in pain?" Booth asked fearing the answer.

"No," she said as the paramedics burst into the reception hall.

The paramedics introduced themselves as Christina and Alex. They quickly took Brennan's vitals after getting a history of what had preceded their arrival.

Alex asked Booth to step aside, so they could slide Bones onto the stretcher, and Booth reluctantly did so. Before wheeling the stretcher out of the hall, they started an intravenous line and began infusing fluids.

"What hospital are you taking her to?" Cam asked.

"Georgetown University Hospital," Christina replied.

"No!" Bones shouted, starling the group gathered, "My obstetrician is at GW."

"I'm sorry. We legally have to take you to the nearest hospital."

"I am going to make sure they take good care of you wherever you go, okay, Bones?" Booth replied, hoping to offer her some comfort.

Booth turned to Christina, "Can I ride in the back with her?"

Christina saw the fear in his eyes and couldn't deny Booth's request.

"Sure, just stay out of the way."

Booth nodded.

"Okay, everyone out of the way," Alex shouted, and the crowd dispersed.

"I will meet you at the hospital," Cam said gently placing a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cam," Booth said before clutching Bones' hand as they wheeled her out of the room.

Booth didn't let go of Bones' hand until the paramedics lifted her into the back of the ambulance. He climbed into the back of the ambulance and sandwiched her hand between his while the paramedics attached the fetal monitor onto her abdomen.

"I'm scared, Booth," she said softly.

Booth leaned over and kissed her forehead then smoothed her hair from her face. He could see the terror in her eyes, and it made his heart seize up in chest.

"We'll get through this, Bones, all four of us," Booth said trying to hide his own pain to be her rock during this.

"It's too soon," Bones sobbed, "they are too small. Their lungs are not fully developed. They would be at risk for intracranial hemorrhage and…"

The rest her words were lost in a sea of sobs.

Wiping away her tears, Booth said, "I know it is really hard and that you worried about that girls, but you have to try to calm down, sweetheart."

Christina nodded in agreement, "The babies are doing great. Their heart rates are 140 and 145 beats per minute."

Both expectant parents breathed a small sigh of relief.

_Fifteen minutes later_

After arriving at the hospital, Bones was promptly assessed by a nurse. She and Booth were bombarded with questions about the pregnancy and what brought her to the hospital.

"I am going to need you to change into a gown, Temperance. You need to remain lying down, so maybe your husband can help you with the gown."

"Of course," Booth said, grateful that Bones didn't feel the need to point out that he wasn't her husband.

The nurse closed the curtain and instructed Booth to open it when they were done. Booth gently pulled Brennan's dress over her head and tossed it onto the chair. She held out her arms, and he draped the gown over her.

"Can you sit up a little so I can tie it? I don't want you getting too cold."

At his request, Bones leaned up from the back of the hard stretcher. Her compliance concerned him, and he found himself wishing she had replied that she was quite capable of dressing herself or something in that vane. Booth sighed softly then began peeling down her tights.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed at the sight of the dried blood caked on the inside of her tights.

After the words crossed his lips, Booth immediately cursed himself for his lack of a restrained reaction. He had seen a countless number of putrid dead bodies, but the sight of Bones' blood turned his stomach.

"I am sorry, baby."

Bones didn't say anything. She just squeezed her eyes shut, while tears leaked out the corners of her closed eyes. Booth wrapped her in a tight embrace, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, baby. It's going to be okay," Booth soothed, though he honestly wasn't sure how it was going to be okay.

"Let's just take it one step at a time, Bones. We have let the nurse back in."

Bones nodded and wiped away her tears, "Okay."

Booth kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Then he ran the water in the sink until it was warm. He dampened several paper towels and began washing away the still wet blood on her thigh.

"I'll ask the nurse for a washcloth to clean off the dried blood," Booth said.

"Okay," Bones said trying to compose herself, "you can open the curtain."

When the nurse returned, she drew several tubes of blood and began hooking Bones up to machines monitoring her blood pressure, pulse and oxygen saturation.

Booth felt his phone vibrate and make the noise indicating he had a text message. As the nurse continued to attach the leads of the heart monitor to Bones' chest, Booth checked his phone. The message was from Cam, and simply requested an update when he could leave Bones' side for a moment.

Booth glanced over at Bones. He'd never seen her so vulnerable and frightened – not when she'd been buried alive, stabbed, or shot. He was hesitant to leave her side for even a minute, but since the nurse was tending to her, Booth felt he could slip out for a moment.

"Bones, do you mind if I go to the waiting room to let Cam know what's going on?"

"No, of course not," she replied, mustering a smile.

"Okay, I will be right back, baby. Love you," Booth said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When Cam spotted Booth walk into the waiting room, she rushed over to him.

"How is she?"

"We don't really know anything yet. The babies are fine, heart rates are good. She hasn't been seen by a doctor yet," Booth took a deep breath before saying, "She's still bleeding. It's not a lot but -"

"Seeley, they aren't going to let anything happen to her," Cam reassured him.

"I know."

"Is there anything I can do?" Cam offered.

Booth paused then whispered, "Maybe you could bring her some underwear. Hers are -."

Cam winced unable to allow Booth to finish his sentence.

"I will call Angela and have her bring some," Cam said with a sad smile, "No one wants their boss rooting around in their underwear drawer."

Booth frowned, "Okay, just try not to upset Angela too much. You know; hormones and all?"

Cam chuckled, "Oh yeah, I know. I have two pregnant women working for me. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Cam," Booth said giving her a quick hug.

_One and a half hours later…_

After enduring the endless questions of medical students and residents and some considerable yelling from Booth, an attending obstetrician finally examined Bones.

She introduced herself as Dr. Davis, and reviewed the history taken by the medical students and residents.

"Look, we have answered these questions a dozen times. What is the plan?" asked an exasperated Booth.

The doctor sat down in the vacant chair and began, "Well, I am glad to see that babies' heart rates are stable, Temperance hasn't experienced contractions, and the bleeding has subsided without further intervention. However, this is the second episode of bleeding and was severe enough to cause loss of consciousness. I understand that you were at a wedding during the episode of syncope?"

"Yes," Bones replied.

"I presume you had been dancing?"

"Yes, I had."

"So, it is possible that there were some extenuating circumstances," the doctor stated.

"I am typically quite active. I have curtailed my exercise routine, but I still exercise almost daily."

"Dr. Brennan, I am not saying that this is in any way your fault. As you know, placenta previa is very serious pregnancy complication. It can threaten you life and, by association, that of your babies. If you were one of my usual patients, I would recommend that you remain hospitalized until you deliver."

Booth supposed that it shouldn't have come as a shock to him, but it did, nonetheless.

"Until delivery, that could be another two, almost three months," Booth stated incredulously.

"Yes, it could," the doctor said frankly, "I hope it will be two to three months until these babies are born. Though, I would be happy if we could get to thirty-two weeks. After that point, there is a better outcome."

"That is still almost five weeks away. Can't this be managed with bed rest?" Bones asked, cringing at the thought of being essentially bed ridden for the rest of her pregnancy, however short or long it may be.

"It could," Dr. Davis replied, cautiously, "but I wouldn't recommend it."

"I could be with her round the clock," Booth offered.

Bones reached for his hand, "Booth, that is isn't practical. What about Parker?"

"I wasn't aware you had another child," Dr. Davis said.

"He's Booth's – he's my stepson," Bones stated

Dr. Davis nodded, while Booth looked at Bones, his mouth gaping. Had she just called Parker her stepson?

After regaining focus, Booth said, "Well, we could hire someone, or one of our friends could be there when I have to leave the house to do something."

"The risk of her being at home is that we cannot predict how severe the bleeding could be next time. The time it takes to bring her into the ER could be valuable time we don't want to lose. In the hospital, we can monitor both you and babies closely, Temperance. If you chose to remain in the hospital, we can transfer you to GW, so you can resume care with Dr. Katz."

"How soon could that occur?" Bones asked.

"If there are no further incidents of bleeding, we can probably facilitate a transfer on Monday."

"But it is up to us?" Booth asked, unaccustomed to doctors giving their patients such choice.

"It is up to Temperance, and I presume she'll consult you," Dr. Davis said with a smile, "She is an adult. We can't keep her in the hospital against her will. I will give you some time to discuss this. You can have the nurse page me when you have decided how you'd like to proceed."

"Thank you," Bones said before Dr. Davis left the room.

His eyes filled with anticipation, Booth asked, "So, what do you think?"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry this is a short one! I hope to update again by Monday. Happy Bones Eve!

Many thanks for all of your reviews!

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Bones replied.

"Whatever you decide, I am here for you, no matter what."

Bones sighed.

"Two months away from work, my bed," Bones lamented slapping the hard plastic mattress beneath her, "and you."

"Hey," Booth said squeezing her hand, "I am going to be here as much as possible. I can take a family medical leave to be with you."

"No, Booth, that's not necessary, besides it would be better to use that time after the babies are born," she pausing, considering his offer for another moment, "but, thank you."

Booth kissed her softly, his lips just brushing against hers, "I love you, Bones. I would do anything for you."

She leaned her forehead against his. Her piercing blue eyes gazed into his chocolate brown ones.

"I know. I love you too, Booth."

Bones shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry again, when she heard someone on the other side of the curtain call her name.

"Yes?" she replied.

The nurse drew back the curtain slightly, "I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a woman in the waiting room who says she won't leave without seeing you, an, umm, Angela Monte-."

"Shit," Booth said under his breathing, wondering if there was a special place in hell for men who made pregnant women cry.

Brennan looked sideways at Booth with her eyebrows raised before telling the nurse to send Angela in. Within mere seconds, Angela was at her bedside carrying a bag that contained what appeared to be the entire contents of Bones' underwear drawer.

"Oh sweetie!" she gushed, tears flowing liberally down her face.

"Woah," Bones said as Angela folded her arms around her neck, "Ang, what are you doing here?"

Angela looked at her incredulously, "My best friend is in the hospital. That's what I am doing here."

"It's almost 11 o'clock, Ang. But thank you for coming," Bones added, seeing her best friend's distress.

"How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" Angela asked anxiously.

Before Bones had the opportunity to answer, Booth leaned close to her and sad, "I will go find the nurse, so she can page the doctor. Do you want anything from the vending machine?"

"No, I'm fine," Bone said untangling her fingers from Booth's.

"Do you want anything, Ang?"

"No, I'm fine."

After giving Bones a quick kiss, Booth left Bones and Angela to speak privately.

Angela looked at Bones expectantly, having not received an answer for her previous questions.

"I am feeling fine, though the doctor said I should remain hospitalized until delivery," Bones reported.

"Oh, sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, hugging her once again, "I'm so sorry."

Angela paused before adding, "You're going to do it, right?"

"Yes," Bones said reluctantly, "What sort of mother would I be if I wasn't willing to remain hospitalized for my daughters' health? Although I admit that I find the prospect extremely unpleasant."

"Well, it is understandable that you wouldn't want to be confined for months, Bren, but I see what you mean."

"The obstetrics attending said that I could be transfer to GW on Monday."

"That's good, at least you can see your regular OB," Angela said, rubbing her small baby bump absently.

"What do you have in the bag?" Bones asked curiously.

"Oh, Cam said that Booth told her you needed underwear. Cam felt weird going through your underwear drawer," Angela said with a laugh.

"I expect she would," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

Changing the subject, Angela asked Bones about Jared's wedding. As Bones provided a lengthy description of the ceremony, Booth returned.

"The doctor should be coming back in a little while. The nurse said she is doing an emergency C-section," he informed Bones.

Bones nodded then turned to Angela, "Ang, I appreciate your support, but it is late, and you must be tired. I know that I was perpetually exhausted early in my pregnancy."

"Well, now that I am in my second trimester, I am definitely starting to have more energy. But, it is late, and I am sure that you need some sleep, if you can sleep on that rock of a mattress."

Bones smiled weakly, "Hopefully, they will be moving me to a regular room shortly."

"I hope so, sweetie," Angela said, kissing her best friend lightly on the cheek.

"I'll walk you out," Booth said to Angela.

Bones nodded, as Booth held back the curtain for Angela to pass through.

Once on the other side of the curtain, Booth said, "Thanks for coming, Ang."

"Of course. I would do anything you guys. I just – God – Bren in the hospital for two months? She's gonna go nuts."

Booth raked his fingers through his hair, "I know."

Seeing the self-recrimination in eyes, Angela said, "You can let yourself off the hook for this one, Booth."

Booth looked at her with raised eyebrows as she continued, "Even if things haven't exactly gone smoothly, when this is all over, you and Brennan are going to have two beautiful baby girls. You and Bren are going to be a family – a _real_ family."

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled, "Said the wise pregnant woman."

Angela laughed.

"I guess it is pretty rough watching your best friend go through this, especially when you are pregnant," Booth said with a disconcerted smile.

"Yeah, it isn't helping with my anxiety level, but I'm sure that Bren would have some round about scientific way of reassuring me."

"I am sure," Booth said with a laugh.

"Call me if you two need anything," Angela said before giving Booth a quick hug and continuing towards the exit.

Booth pulled back the curtain and reentered his girlfriend's "room". Bones' eyes were fluttering closed when Booth crept in, taking the seat beside her bed.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hi," Booth said smoothing her hair against her face, "Why don't you get some sleep? It could be a while before the doctor comes in."

Bones nodded, "You should get some rest too, Booth. Thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome, baby," Booth said reaching for her hand.

Bones drifted off to sleep in fifteen minutes, while Booth just watched her sleep peacefully despite the uncomfortable mattress.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for all of your amazing support! This story now has _302_ reviews and _240 _alerts!

Oh, and how much did you love The Body in the Bounty?

Bones woke up a little more than an hour later when a nurse's aid arrived to check her vital signs.

"Sorry," the woman whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Bones nodded and glanced over at Booth. He had fallen asleep with his head on her tray table, while his hand still clasped hers. She smiled as unbidden tears welled in her eyes. No one had ever showed her such devotion. Bones softly ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"I love you," she whispered.

She closed her eyes, and her thoughts drifted to what the next two months might be like. She could work on her next book, and maybe she would be able to participate in cases via video satellite. Bones glanced over at Booth. Surely, he would oppose any plan for her continued participation in cases. He'd most likely say the added stress wasn't good for her health.

"Dr. Brennan?" Dr. David asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"I apologize for the delay in getting back to you. I was in a delivery. I understand that you have made a decision."

"Yes," Bones said, glancing over at Booth, considering whether to wake him.

Deciding to let him sleep, she continued, "I will consent to hospitalization as long as I can be transferred on Monday."

"We will do our best to ensure the transfer on Monday."

"You will do more than _your best_; you _will_ facilitate the transfer on Monday," Bones interjected.

Taken aback, the doctor said, "I am not on service on Monday, but I will speak to the attending, Dr. Cheng, personally."

"Thank you," Bones said with a nod.

"I will initiate your admission. The resident will be in to ask you some questions. If you need anything else, have me paged," Dr. Davis said firmly shaking Brennan's hand, "Best of luck."

"I don't think there is any place in medicine for luck," Bones asserted.

Dr. Davis smiled weakly, "Take care then."

Dr. Davis quickly disappeared behind the curtain. Bones was startled by Booth's voice.

"You really showed her," Booth said with a laugh.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"You seemed to be doing pretty well on your own, so I didn't feel the need to interfere," Booth said with a grin.

"I can take care of myself," Bones replied with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, Bones, I know. Now, let's get back to sleep."

_Monday, November 15, 2010 – 9 PM_

Dr. Davis was true to her word, and the wheels were in motion for Brennan's transfer early Monday morning. The transfer was delayed, however, by the lack of an available bed at GW. She was not admitted to GW until shortly after five o'clock in the evening. In an attempt placate a cranky Bones, Booth brought Chinese food for their dinner.

When the gaggle of medical students, residents, and nurses finally finished their initial assessments, Booth put away the clothing that he'd brought from home for her and stacked her books on the bedside table.

"I forgot your cell phone charger," Booth said apologetically, "I will bring it tomorrow."

"With my laptop," Bones reminded.

Booth rolled his eyes, "As long as you promise to get some resting in."

"Since I am confined to this bed, I suspect resting is inevitable."

"Yeah, yeah," Booth said with a yawn.

"You should go home, get a decent night's sleep, Booth. That chair cannot be conducive to a restful sleep, nor is it good for your back."

Booth glanced over at the aforementioned chair. He had sleep in Georgetown University Hospital's version of that chair for the last two nights.

"And," Bones continued, "if you injure your back, it could impede your ability to help out when the babies are born."

Booth chuckled, "That's my girl. Always practical."

Bones looked at him, an eyebrow raised, then smiled. Booth put her cell phone on her rolling tray table and placed her mp3 player beside it.

"If you need anything, you call me," Booth said.

"I will."

"Do you need anything else? Do want me to get you more water before I go?"

Bones smiled, "No, Booth. I am fine."

Booth quickly visually swept the room before standing beside Bones' bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and firmly clasped both of their hands.

"If you need anything, call. If you can't sleep or are lonely, call me, okay?" Booth asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Bones saw the expression in his eyes of sincerity mingled with sadness and mentally rewound the dismissive reply she was about to give him.

"I will."

Booth nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he said brushing his lips softly against her ear.

"I love you, too."

Booth moved a couple of feet down the bed and squatted. He placed his palm on Brennan's stomach, concealed beneath a sheet and tee shirt.

"Don't give your mama any trouble tonight," Booth said before kissing Bones' stomach.

Bones smiled at him.

"Bye, baby. Remember if you need anything -."

"I'll call," Bones reassured him, "Go home and get some sleep, Booth."

Booth nodded, kissed her once more, and walked towards the door. Before closing the heavy wooden door behind him, Booth glanced back at her one last time.

_11:00 PM_

Bones put down the parenting book she was reading and reached for her cell phone. Her fingers grazed the buttons, pausing on the '2', the speed dial containing Booth's phone number.

"No," she mentally chided herself.

If she called Booth, it would only increase his guilt over leaving her for the night. As she was about to put the phone back on the table, she felt it vibrate, indicating she'd received a text message. The sight of its origin made her smile.

**The bed feels so big without you.**

"I expect the bed is the same size as it always was," Bones typed wearing a grin.

**You know what I mean, smart ass. :p **

"Yes, I do. I'd expect that the extra room is a nice change, as I take up considerably more space of late."

**I will always have room for my girls.**

Brennan smiled at reading his message. Her mind conjured an image of two toddlers clad in pink footie pajamas sandwiched between her and Booth in bed. She and Booth speak in whispers to avoid waking them. Yet, Booth cannot resist tucking one of his daughter's auburn curls behind her ear.

Bones was startled by her phone ringing but promptly answered it.

"Hi."

"Everything okay? You didn't respond for a while there."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Booth asked curiously.

Bones hesitated, a bit embarrassed by her daydream, "I was thinking about when the girls are a little older. I imagined them sleeping between us in bed."

"Aww, Bones, that's sweet. Though, we probably shouldn't let the kids sleep in bed with us too much, or they'll always want to. The apartment I had when Parker was two was only a one bedroom, so he slept in my bed when he came to stay for the weekend. When I moved six months later, I had a hell of a time getting him to sleep in his own bed – and it was race car!"

Bones laughed, "In most other cultures – and species - parent-infant co-sleeping is normal, particularly during the first year of life."

"I bet that the people in most countries don't have a house full of empty beds," Booth countered.

"True, in many underdeveloped countries, the custom of parent-child co-sleeping was most likely borne out of necessity."

"I miss you and your squinty talk," Booth said with a heavy sigh.

"I miss you too, Booth, though it seems unreasonable since I just saw you less than two hours ago."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry that are stuck in the hospital."

"You don't have to apologize, Booth. Although my pregnancy has been more difficult than I would have predicted, I certainly don't regret that you impregnated me."

Booth laugh, "Well, I am glad. And Bones? _Impregnating you_, having a family with you makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"I am sure there are luckier men, Booth, but I understand your point. I feel quite "lucky" as well."

Booth didn't say anything, but Bones knew that a smile was gracing his face.

"I also feel sleepy," she added humorously.

"Yeah, it's late. Get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too, Booth. Good night."

_The Next Morning_

Booth strode into Brennan's room at 9:00, a cup of her favorite herbal tea in hand. He was surprised to find her sleeping soundly, despite the creaking of opening the door. Booth placed the tea on her table before sitting beside her bed. He watched as she slept; her eyes fluttering with dreams. Booth had watched her sleep peacefully for nearly half an hour when he heard a knock at the door.

A startled Brennan rose to sitting position quickly, "What?"

"Someone is at the door," Booth explained.

"Oh," Bones said then yelled, "Come in!"

Their visitor opened the door and crossed the threshold, "Temperance, I hear you had an eventful weekend. I'm sorry."

Bones nodded sleepily in reply.

"I understand that Dr. Davis convinced you to remain hospitalized in exchange for a transfer," Dr. Katz said with a smile.

"Yes, do you concur with her medical opinion?" Bones asked expectantly.

"I think that bed rest in the hospital needs to be evaluated on a case by case basis."

"And in Bones' case?"

"I can see why – not knowing Temperance - Dr. Davis would make that recommendation. Temperance has had two episodes of bleeding and is carrying twins, which is riskier in and of itself. However, knowing Temperance, I would feel comfortable sending her home on _strict_ bed rest."

"What would that entail?" Bones questioned.

"You would only get up to use the bathroom, shower, or during meals. Absolutely, no lifting, driving, or sexual activity. Basically, you would need to behave as you would at the hospital. I would also want to see you weekly."

"That would be acceptable," Bones conceded.

Dr. Katz nodded, "Good, and of course, you should go to the ER immediately if there is any bleeding, even if it is only spotting."

Bones nodded in agreement.

"You seem to have a strong support network," Dr. Katz commented, looking at Booth, "Otherwise, I would not feel comfortable sending you home, Temperance."

Bones squeezed Booth's hand, "I do - have a strong support network, that is."

"Good, that is important. You are going to need your friends and family to do the things you will not be able to do for the next several weeks."

Bones nodded in agreement.

"When can I take her home?" he asked with a grin.

_3:00 PM_

"We will get you all settled in here," Booth said, taking Bones' clothing out of the duffle bag and putting it in the appropriate drawers.

"Okay, I think I will take a brief nap. I didn't sleep well last night, and the nurse came to draw my blood at six AM."

"You could even take a long nap," Booth said with a wink.

"Yes, I suppose I could."

Booth laid down beside her, placing his head on the corner of her pillow, "I am so glad to have you home."

"I am glad to be home," Bones said, reaching over to caress his stubbly check.

She turned her head to face him, "Since it could be four months before we are able to have sex again, I would understand if you seek an alternative sexual partner."

Restraining himself from shaking her, Booth turned on his side to face Bones, "When is it going to get through that brilliant head of yours that you are all I need? I don't want to make love to anyone else, _ever_."

Bones was about to open her mouth to speak when Booth added, "Before these babies were conceived, it had been almost two years since I'd been with a woman. I couldn't bring myself to make love to anyone who wasn't you."

Booth's statement brought tears to Bones' eyes, "It had been some time since I'd had intercourse as well."

Booth looked into her blue eyes and declared, "If something happened and we could never have sex, I would still want to be with you. What we have together, Bones, it's about so much more than sex."

"You'd still want me as your girlfriend if our relationship did not include sex?" Bones asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I would," Booth replied resolutely, any anger he'd felt from her initial assertion melted away, "I'm not saying it might not be difficult at times, but I absolutely would. It's what we did for five years, isn't it?"

Bones considered his statement. She supposed Booth was correct. For a long time, they'd provided one another with companionship and emotional support, a surrogate relationship, as Sweets had said.

Bones nodded in agreement, "With the exception of cohabitation, our impending parenthood, and sex, of course, I guess our relationship hasn't changed much."

Booth smiled, "You don't mess with a good thing."

"I prefer our current arrangement, though," Bones said seriously.

"Me too, baby, me too," Booth said before pressing his lips against hers.

After the kiss, Booth leaned his forehead against hers.

"I would have disliked the idea of you having sex with another woman," Bones confessed.

"Then why did you suggest it?"

Her eyes downcast, Bones shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Booth tipped her chin up so her eyes met his, "I think you do, Bones."

Bones squirmed uncomfortably.

Softly, she said, "I guess that is all I am accustomed to bringing to a relationship."

"Oh, Bones," Booth said, bringing his hands up to frame her face, "You bring so much more than that. Brainy smurf, remember?"

Bones smiled the smile that made Booth's heart melt, where one side of her mouth crept up slightly higher than the other.

"Yeah, I remember."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: My apologies for the delay in this update. I have to write a one shot that had been nagging at me. If you haven't read it (_If You Love Someone, Let Them Go_), I humbly suggest that you do

_November 23, 2010_

It was only a week into her prescribed bed rest, and Bones was already bored. Truthfully, she'd felt restless by day two. She tried to stick to a schedule, as some websites suggested. Unfortunately, there was only so much that she was able to do to fill the eight or nine hours of the day when she home alone while Booth was working. Booth had insisted on purchasing Bones a Netflix subscription, citing that this was a golden opportunity for her to catch up on some of those classic movies she'd missed. So far, she'd seen _The Godfather_, _Rocky_, and _The Breakfast Club_. Booth thoroughly regretted selecting _The Breakfast Club_ after hearing a thirty minute dissertation on how the movie was a microcosm of society with its many archetypes. While she awaited the arrival of a new movie, Bones had made some progress on her next book and had already completed all of the parenting books she'd purchased several weeks ago.

Her days were punctuated by two visitors. Booth faithfully brought lunch at 12:30, and one of their friends visited at some other point in the day. Bones suspected that Booth had arranged a schedule.

Today, he arrived early, at noon, with a margherita pizza from their favorite pizza place in Georgetown.

"You really didn't have to go all the way to Georgetown to get me lunch, Booth," Bones scolded.

"Well, it isn't like I went to Italy," Booth replied with a smile.

"Of course not! By the time you returned from the ten hour flight -. Oh, you were just kidding. Well, thanks, it's delicious."

"You are very welcome, my dear. So, I was thinking that for Thanksgiving, Parker could come over, and we could do something, just the three of us," Booth suggested as he slid another slice of pizza onto Bones' plate.

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your holidays traditions. I am sure that Parker is accustomed to a large gathering of family."

"Nah," Booth dismissed, "Sometimes, it is just the two of us."

"One Thanksgiving, when Parker was five, we had a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving."

"A what?" asked Bones.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Charlie Brown is!" Booth asked incredulously.

"Of course I know who Charlie Brown is!" Bones said indignantly, "He is an unsuccessful, insecure boy with alopecia."

"Alopecia?" Booth asked.

"Hair loss," Bones clarified, "I don't see how this relates to Thanksgiving."

"In the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special, Charlie Brown has friends over for Thanksgiving, but since he can't cook, they have toast, pretzel sticks, jelly beans, and popcorn."

"That sounds rather unhealthy. When Parker was five, you allowed him to have those items for Thanksgiving dinner?'

"Yep. I negotiated to include green beans."

"You shouldn't negotiate with five year olds," Bones chided.

"Wait until our little girls are begging you for something, we'll see how strong your resolve is then," Booth said wagging his finger at Bones.

"I am sure that I will be able to say no to unreasonable requests," Bones replied haughtily.

"Yeah, well, we'll see. When you have two sets of those gorgeous eyes that I'm looking at right now pleading with you, I bet you'll melt like butter."

Bones rolled her eyes, "It is unlikely that both babies will have blue eyes. Blue eyes are a recessive trait, whereas brown eyes are dominant."

"I'd like the girls to have your eyes," Booth said, gently running a finger along her cheek, "and your hair and your nose."

Bones laughed, "So, basically, you would like them to look exactly like me."

"You bet I would," he said putting his arm around Bones and pulling her close, "my three beautiful girls."

Bones smiled, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, "Although it seldom workout this way due to the law of independent assortment, it would be nice if one of our daughters had your features. Your eyes. Your smile."

Booth smiled, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if they looked like their old man."

"Not at all," Bones added.

"I better get back," Booth said reluctantly, "Do you need anything before I go? Want me to put in a movie for you?"

"No, I am going to try to work on my book. I hope to finish it before the babies come. Who do you have coming to visit me today?"

"Cam. Oh!" Booth exclaimed realizing he'd been caught.

"It was sweet of you to ensure that I have visitors, but it isn't necessary. I am quite accustomed to being on my own."

"Well, I like the idea of people checking in on you, makes sure you're behaving yourself," Booth said, leaning close to her and gently rubbing his nose against hers.

"I always behave myself," she replied with a devilish smile, "I love you."

"Love you too, Bones," Booth said, kissing her then heading towards the door, "Be good!"

_Thursday, November 25, 2010_

Booth, Parker, and Bones decided on a non-traditional Thanksgiving dinner from their favorite Italian restaurant, since it was only the three of them and Bones didn't eat meat anyway. When Booth left to pick up the food, he gave Parker strict instructions not to let Bones get up and walk around. Parker took his duty very seriously and occupied Bones with his incessant chatter.

"Have you and Dad picked names for the babies yet?" Parker asked eagerly.

"We have a few names in mind, but we haven't made any decisions yet. Did you have any suggestions?"

Parker shook his head, "No, just not Madison or Taylor. There are two girls named Madison and two named Taylor in my class, and I don't like any of them!"

Bones nodded, "It is common to form negative associations with the names of those we do not like. I went to school with a girl named Evelyn. I accidentally broke her jaw while playing tennis in gym class. She told everyone that I did it on purpose, because I was jealous of her popularity, since I was a freak. I couldn't imagine ever naming a child Evelyn due to that association."

Parker frowned, "Evelyn's a stupid name, anyway, and you're not a freak, Bones. You are different than other girls, but I like that. Girls can be really mean to each other sometimes. The Taylors are always making fun of this girl, Grace, because she wears glasses."

"Yes, young girls – and their adult counterparts – often judge one another based on physical characteristics."

Parker nodded soberly, "Yeah, but I am sure that my sisters won't be like that. You and Dad will teach them not to be like that."

Bones smiled, "Well, if your sisters are half as sweet as their older brother, I will consider myself a successful mother."

Parker grinned proudly, "I think you will be a great mom, Bones."

"Really?" Bones asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Parker said with a shrug, "You are like a stepmom to me, even though you aren't _really_ my stepmom, since you and Dad aren't married."

Tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, Bones gathered Booth's son in a hug.

"You're like a stepson to me, too, Parker."

Booth returned with their dinner at that moment.

"Uh, is everything okay?' Booth asked, taking in the scene in front of him.

Bones released Parker and nodded, as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Everything is fine. Parker and I were having a discussion, and I got a bit emotional. Due to hormonal fluctuations, it is common for pregnant women to experience mood swings, particularly in the third trimester."

Parker just shrugged, as he still tried to work out what had occurred in the last few minutes.

"Of course it is," Booth said rubbing Bones' back reassuringly, "Let's eat."

_Two weeks later_

As the days bled into weeks, Bones became more and more restless. Booth had canceled the subscription to Netflix after finding Bones inconsolable after watching _E.T._ A severe case of writer's block had halted the progress of her book, and it seemed that she'd organized everything she could while seated on the couch. Lately, Bones busied herself with online Christmas shopping.

"Look what I got Parker!" Bones told Booth excitedly when he came for lunch.

Booth gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before looking at the image on Brennan's computer screen.

Booth's eyes widened, "You got him a life-sized R2D2 robot?"

"Yes, don't you think he will like it?" Bones asked nervously, "It speaks and responds to voice commands."

"He'll love it. Rebecca might kill me though."

"Parker can keep it our house," Bones argued.

"Yeah, that's just a lot of money to spend on one toy, Bones."

"It was considerably more expensive on other websites," Bones informed him.

"I don't usually spend that much," Booth said reluctantly, "but it's okay, just don't buy anything else."

"But he has a entire list to be fulfilled," Bones retorted.

"He has a mom, Bones. I am sure she plans on buying him presents for Christmas," Booth said with a laugh.

"What? Because I am not Parker's mother, I am not "allowed" to buy him presents?" Bones fired back.

"No!" Booth exclaimed, wondering how he'd both gotten himself into and would get himself out of this one, "That is not what I meant at all, Bones. I was just saying that he has another parent who can buy him presents off his list."

"Two other parents," Booth thought to himself.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I overreacted," Bones said shyly.

"That's okay," Booth said.

When Bones proceeded to show him the multitude of items she'd purchased for the twins, Booth merely smiled and nodded, remarking that each item was cute. He omitted the fact that the girls who not be able to use many of the items until after their first birthday.

"I have to get back to work," Booth said after Bones completed her show and tell.

"Oh, okay. Can you bring over my checkbook? I have to pay Serena. She is coming at two."

"Sure," Booth said, going to look for the aforementioned item.

Less than two weeks into her bed rest, Bones had convinced Booth to allow her to hire someone to clean the house on a biweekly basis. Booth had objected strongly at first, saying that he was more than capable of taking care of the house while Bones was off her feet. Booth also wasn't crazy about the idea of someone he didn't know coming into their house when Bones was alone. Bones cajoled him by reasoning that between recovering from a C-section and taking care of two babies, they would likely hire someone to clean the house after she gave birth. She added that it was only sensible to find a suitable cleaning person before the babies arrived. After running a thorough background check on several candidates, Booth agreed, on the condition that he was present the first time she came.

Booth handed her the checkbook, "Here you go. I might be a little late today. I have a meeting with Hacker at 4:30, and the guy never shuts up."

Bones laughed, "Yes, he is rather loquacious. Tell him that I say hello."

"Will do," Booth said, leaning down to kiss her good bye, "See you in a few hours."

_That Night_

It was almost seven by the time Booth arrived home.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he walked through the door and was met with silence.

"Bones?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Bones shouted.

Booth padded quickly to the kitchen where he found Bones making dinner.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"I am making dinner. I thought that was fairly obvious," Bones replied.

"Yeah, I know that, but why? You shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"Making dinner is _not_ exerting myself. I am hungry, and you weren't home. So, I started dinner myself," Bones said petulantly.

"I'm sorry for being late," Booth reiterated, "but I am home now. I will finish dinner."

"No, I want to do it," Bones insisted.

Booth sighed. It had been a long day, and he had no desire to fight her.

"Baby, you know what the doctor said."

"No," Bones retorted, "I don't recall Dr. Katz placing any restrictions on cooking."

"She said that you should act as if you were in the hospital. I am pretty sure you wouldn't be making dinner if you were in the hospital. I assume that is why I've been making us dinner for the last month," Booth replied, his patience waning.

Bones didn't acknowledge his statement and continued stirring the contents of the pot in front of her.

"Come on, Bones, just let me finish that," Booth pled.

"No!" Bones said throwing the nearest pot holder in his direction, "Stop coddling me, Booth. I'm not helpless!"

Booth approached her cautiously, "I know you aren't helpless, Bones. Far from it. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you."

Bones nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "I hate being a prisoner of my own home. I want to help decorate the babies' room. I want to go out for something other than a damn doctor's appointment."

"I know," Booth soothed, folding arms around her.

Bones leaned into Booth's embrace as she cried into his shoulder. Booth gently stroked her hair and let her cry. A few minutes later, Bones lifted her eyes up to Booth.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Booth said, kissing her forehead, "At your next appointment, we can ask Dr. Katz if you could leave the house for a dinner out or something."

Bones nodded, smiling slightly.

"But let's make a deal."

"Okay," Bones replied.

"No throwing anything in the kitchen," Booth said with a grin, "I don't want you reaching for a knife next time."

"Deal," Bones agreed with a playful smile.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Again, I am sorry for only updating weekly. I am finding that with all of the annoying Hannah-ness on the show, I feel less inspired to write. _**But**_, your reviews are a constant inspiration, so please keep them coming!

_December 10, 2010_

"Everything looks great, Temperance. How are you tolerating bed rest?" Dr. Katz asked.

Bones grimaced in response.

Booth put his arm around her shoulder, "She is doing great."

Dr. Katz nodded sympathetically, "I was on bed rest for the last eight weeks of my second pregnancy, so I understand how difficult it can be."

Booth and Bones nodded in unison.

"I was hoping that I might be able to get a brief reprieve-."

"- to go out to dinner or something," Booth said, completing Bones' statement.

Dr. Katz considered the request, "I think that would be feasible. Is it a special occasion?"

"No." Bones said, while Booth replied, "Yes."

Bones turned to face him, a quizzical expression on her face.

Dr. Katz laughed, "Well, I will let you two figure that out. Unless you have any other questions, I will see you next week, Temperance. You too, Seeley, of course."

"I don't believe we have any additional questions," Bones said turning to Booth for confirmation.

He shook his head and helped Bones down from the exam table.

"I am going to use the bathroom. I'll change in there."

"Okay, I will bring the car around," Booth said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"That's not necessary, but if you insist."

"I do."

Bones rolled her eyes, "Okay."

Bones headed towards the bathroom, while Booth sought out Dr. Katz. He caught her just as she was about to go into another exam room.

"Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure."

"Would it be okay if, when we were already out, Bo – Temperance and I went to pick out a Christmas tree? Would that be too much for one day?"

"Just don't let her be on her feet for more than thirty minutes at a time, and obviously, she shouldn't be helping to carry the tree."

"Of course not!" Booth asked, "Thanks, doc."

"Have a good day, Seeley."

Booth returned the sentiment then headed towards the car. He saw Bones approaching the glass doors and rushed to open the door for her.

"I am still capable of opening doors, Booth, despite my size."

"I know, I just don't want you exerting yourself," Booth said while opening the car door, "Big day tomorrow!"

When Booth sat down in the driver's seat, Bones asked, "What is the special occasion?"

"We've been together for five months, well technically, five months yesterday."

Bones asked earnestly, "Do couples typically celebrate that?"

"No, not really, but I thought it being a special occasion might bolster our case for your get out of jail free card."

"I know what that means," Bones said waggling her eyebrows.

Booth chuckled, "Good. I look forward to taking you out to dinner tomorrow night, Dr. Brennan."

"And I look forward to going out with you, Agent Booth," Bones said with a smile.

_The Next Day_

"Are you ready, Bones?" Booth asked, glancing at his watch.

"Almost!" she shouted from the bathroom.

He had made six o'clock reservations at an Italian restaurant that Angela had recommended. Booth hadn't yet told her about the second part of his plans. He hoped he wasn't incorrect in thinking that Bones would be excited to pick out a Christmas tree.

Booth heard Brennan's footsteps on the stairs and turned expectantly towards her. When he saw what she was wearing, he felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Of course, Bones would wear the dress she'd worn to Jared's wedding. She had been sequestered in their home for nearly a month and anticipated spending another month there. Shopping for a dress for a dinner out would, understandably, have been far from her mind. Nevertheless, seeing her in that dress brought back unsettling memories.

Booth managed to plaster a smile on his face, "Hey, it still fits! You look great, Bones."

Bones ran her hands over her stomach, "I think 'great' is an exaggeration, but thank you."

"Nope, no exaggeration," Booth said, hooking his arms with hers.

"I suppose that in comparison to the tee shirts and sweat pants I've been wearing for the last four weeks, this is a considerable improvement."

Booth laughed, "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Bones looked at him skeptically.

"You do! Come on, Bones. Let's get going."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Booth was told that their table would be ready in less than ten minutes. Booth looked around and saw no unoccupied seats for Bones.

Booth approached a young man seated by himself, "Excuse me, would you mind getting up so that my girlfriend could sit down?" Booth said gesturing towards the very pregnant Bones.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would mind," the young man said before turning away from Booth.

"Booth, it's ten minutes. I'll be fine."

Ignoring Bones' plea, Booth thrust his badge in the young man's face, "Now do the decent thing and get up so the pregnant woman can sit down."

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed, all heads now turned in their direction.

Finally rising from the seat, the young man turned to Bones and said, "You're boyfriend is crazy."

Taking the vacated seat, she replied, "Yes, I am aware."

Three minutes later, the hostess informed them that their table was ready. As Booth took Bones' hand, Bones noted that the young man's girlfriend had joined him.

Momentarily, breaking free from Booth's grasp, she rapidly said to the woman, "You should know that your boyfriend was extremely reluctant to vacate his seat for a pregnant woman. Society's customs dictate that people give preferential seating to pregnant women, the handicapped, and the elderly."

Bones returned to grab Booth's hands as she heard, the appalled young woman say, "You wouldn't get up to let her sit down?"

Bones looked back with a satisfied smirk before continuing to follow the hostess.

When they were seated, Bones stated, "I am not going to comment on your behavior, other that I find it unacceptable and would in the future, as not ruin our evening."

Booth stifled a laugh, "I'm sorry, Bones. I was just worried about you standing for any period of time."

"Although I understand the biological imperative to protect your young, I can take of myself, Booth. I'm a big girl."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Booth said, reaching across the table to take her hands in his, "I didn't want to ruin our night out."

Bones expression softened, "You didn't."

"Good," Booth with a warm smile and brought his hands to her lips, kissing them lightly.

"Good evening," the waitress said, "Would you like me to come back?"

"No, that's not necessary," Brennan said dismissively.

The waitress smiled, "Would you like to order a glass of wine, ma'am?"

Bones' lip curled in a half smile and rested her hands on her stomach, "Yes, I would - very much, but it would be ill-advised. Water is fine for me."

"Oh," the waitress said, her eyes widening in recognition, "I didn't even notice that you were pregnant!"

"I presumed," Bones replied.

"Well, congratulations! It looks like that baby is due any day now!" the waitress said cheerfully.

Afraid that the waitress' reference to Bones' size would set off a crying jag, Booth quickly said, "Bab_ies_. We are expecting twins in a month or so."

"That's wonderful," the waitress replied before taking Booth's drink order, reciting the specials, and leaving.

"I find society's shared joy over the expectation of a child fascinating," Bones remarked, "before my prescribed bed rest, strangers were always smiling at me or congratulating me on my pregnancy."

Booth took her hand again, "If you think you are getting a lot of random smiles now, just wait until we are pushing those two beautiful babies in a stroller."

Bones merely smiled in response, the image that Booth had painted dancing through her mind. The waitress returned a few minutes later with their drinks and to take their dinner order. Bones looked around at the surrounding tables, containing mostly other couples.

"It is so nice to get out of the house, even if it is only for an hour or two."

Booth smiled knowingly, "Well, my dear, after this, we are going to pick out our Christmas tree."

"We are?" Bones asked, "But what about Parker? Don't you usually pick out a tree with Parker?"

"I do. Rebecca said that we could pick him up, and he can spend the night with us - if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is okay for your son to pick out a Christmas tree with us, Booth! I hope Parker doesn't feel that I am intruding. I know how much you enjoy spending the holidays with your son," Bones stated with a slight frown.

Booth leaned across the table so his lips were only inches from Bones' and said, "I like to spend time with the people I love during the holidays – that means you and Parker."

Bones nodded, and Booth kissed her lightly.

"Next year, me, you, Parker, and the girls will pick out a tree. Families change, traditions change," Booth said brushing her cheek lightly with his forefinger.

"I very much look forward to that," Bones said with a smile.

After the main course was eaten, Booth insisted on ordering dessert upon Angela's recommendation that they made an excellent peanut butter pie. Bones took a few bites of the confection then declared she was full. While Booth finished the pie, Bones visually searched the restaurant for the waitress.

"I hope she returns with the check shortly," Bones sighed impatiently.

Booth chuckled, "Why? Do I have to bring you back by curfew?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I think she is headed our way now."

As the words crossed Booth's lips, Bones fished her credit card out of her wallet.

"Nope," Booth said, "This one is on me. Our five month anniversary, remember?"

"I thought you said that wasn't a 'real thing'," asked Bones with a furrowed brow.

Booth laughed, "Well, we have really been together for five months, so it is a 'real thing'. I figured that by the time we were together six months, we might already be parents, which makes getting out to dinner difficult."

Bones nodded, "Yes, I suspect it would."

"And," Booth added emphatically, "I think every day I get to spend with you is worth celebrating."

"Despite the unexpected difficulties during the pregnancy, I have found these last several months to be very enjoyable," Bones replied authoritatively.

"Me too, Bones," Booth said suspecting that was as close to Bones said he made her happy as he'd get, at least at the moment.

Parker did not stop chattering from the second he bounced into the car to when they arrived at the water ice place now occupied with Christmas trees in the off season.

"We can get a really big tree," Parker said excitedly, "because your house is really tall. Remember, at your apartment, we always had to get trees that were shorter than you, Dad?"

"Yeah, I remember, bud."

"After we get the tree, Dad will put up the lights then we'll hang the ornaments and drink hot chocolate," Parker explained to Bones.

"That sounds fun," Bones commented.

Parker rushed ahead into the simulated forest of trees with Booth following closely behind him. Bones paused for a moment. The vision of the many evergreens reminded her of a night three years ago when she had looked longingly out a window at a lit Christmas tree and two pairs of warm, brown Booth eyes looking back at her. She smiled at the memory.

"Bones? Woo hoo, Earth to Bones!" Booth shouted reaching for his girlfriend's hand.

"Oh, sorry. I must have gotten distracted."

"I noticed," said an amused Booth, "We better go reign Parker in or we'll end up with a tree big enough for the White House."

Bones nodded and followed behind him.

"Okay, Parks, did you find one you like yet?"

"I like this one, but I like this one too," Parker remarked about a number of trees.

"They all look good to me, what do you think, Bones?"

Bones carefully considered the trees that Parker had selected, "This blue spruce is quite nice. It seems rather a shame that it was chopped down only to be discarded in a few weeks."

Both Booths frowned, and Bones amended her statement, "But, it would make an excellent Christmas tree. I think Parker should be the one to chose, however."

"I like that one, Bones," Parker agreed enthusiastically.

Booth wrapped his arms around Bones' rounded belly, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Then, that is our tree. I will get the salesman. Can you and Parker guard the tree?"

"Sure," Bones replied before Booth went in search of the teenager he'd seen at the entrance.

"It's a nice tree," Bones commented to Parker as she ran her hands over the branches.

"Yep!" Parker said before his expression turned serious, "Next year, we will need an even bigger tree to fit all of the presents for me and my sisters."

"Yes, we will," Bones replied, as tears began welling in her eyes.

Parker glanced at Bones, giving her a disconcerted look, "Are you okay?"

Wiping her tears, Bones said, "Yes, I am fine."

Parker gave Bones a quick hug before announcing, "Dad is back with the salesman."

When Booth approached, a concerned Parker whispered to him, "Bones is crying again."

Booth looked over at Bones to find that she was indeed crying, "Parks, why don't you go with Jim while he gets the tree ready? Bones and I are going to sit down on that bench for a minute."

"No, Booth. I'm fine -."

"Okay!" Parker exclaimed.

Parker eagerly followed their Christmas tree, while Booth and Bones took a seat.

"What is it, baby?" he soothed.

"I just – I've never chosen a Christmas tree with anyone, except my family when I was a child," she confessed.

Booth put his arm around Bones and drew her close, "What about that physicist, didn't you live together for a year?"

Bones nodded, "Yes, but Peter was Jewish, and I had no inclination to celebrate Christmas."

"Because of your family," Booth said completing her thought.

Bones nodded, her lower lip quivering, "I never realized how much I missed being part of a family – a real family."

Booth nodded sympathetically, "I am glad that I get to be your family, Bones."

"Me too."

"We are going to have a lot of great Christmases together…and Easters, and Thanksgivings, and Halloween and…"

Bones giggled, "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Good," Booth said rising from his seat triumphantly, "Now, let's get that tree home and decorate it!"


	29. Chapter 29

_December 24, 2010_

On the final half day of work before the Christmas holiday, Booth quietly turned off the alarm that Bones routinely set for 8:30. Just shy of thirty-three weeks, Bones' bulging stomach was causing her increasing discomfort. Booth felt her weight shift in bed as she struggled to find a comfortable position. Stubbornly, she repeatedly dismissed his offers to take up residence in the guest room until the babies arrived. Before heading to work, Booth softly kissed her tousled hair and whispered "I love you," then left Bones to her slumber.

When Bones awoke at nearly eleven o'clock, she looked confusedly at her clock before grumbling that Booth must have turned it off once again. As she slowly rose in bed, Bones felt a swift kick to her abdomen.

"Ow, geez," she muttered to the offending daughter.

Bones pressed her palms against the mattress leverage, easing herself off the mattress. She quickly shed her pajamas in favor of the bathrobe that no longer came close to tying around her middle. Bones sauntered into bathroom. She gave the whirlpool bathtub a sideways glance. Though she'd never been one to frequently indulge in a long bubble bath, now that baths were on the long list of prohibited activities, she longed to do just that. Bones turned on the hot water of the shower, letting her robe fall to floor in the process. She took an appraising look at herself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. Bones sighed contentedly as the warm water and hot steam of the shower enveloped her.

On the weekends or if she rose early during the week, Booth limited the length of her showers to ten minutes, reasoning that she shouldn't be on her feet for longer than that. In his absence, Bones sometimes indulged in a thirty minute shower. She shut her eyes and lifted her head up, allowing the water to cascade down her body. Reopening them, she reached for the mesh sponge, knocking down the bar of soap in the process.

"Damn it," Bones cursed as she struggled to bend to retrieve the dropped item.

Her eyes were quickly diverted to stream of pinkish liquid circling the drain. She gasped and reached down to touch her inner thigh.

"Blood," she said aloud.

Trying to remain calm, Bones turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Hastily wrapping a towel around herself, she shuffled into the living room. Booth told her that she should keep the phone with her in whatever room she was in, and this was, of course, one time where she didn't heed his warning.

She retrieved her phone from its resting place on the coffee table and pressed the second speed dial, "Hey Bones. I will be leaving in an hour."

"You have to leave now. I am bleeding. I – I was -," Bones sputtered.

"It's okay. I will be there before you know it. Just lay down. I'll be there soon baby."

"Okay."

"I love you," Booth said before hanging up and sprinting out of the Hoover.

When Booth arrived at their home, Bones was dressed and lying on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked, rushing to her.

"Fine. It wasn't that much blood, it's just -."

"I know. It's okay. Better safe than sorry, right?" Booth said squeezing her hand, "I will get the bag. You can call the doctor on the way over."

When they arrived at the hospital, Bones was attended to immediately. With a stroke of luck, her regular obstetrician was on call that weekend.

"I'm sorry to see you here on Christmas Eve, Temperance," Dr. Katz said sympathetically.

Bones nodded soberly.

"If the bleeding continues, we are going to need to deliver these babies tonight," Dr. Katz stated.

"No! It's still too early," Bones cried.

"You are almost 33 weeks. The average twin pregnancy is 36 weeks. The babies' lungs are most likely well developed enough that they won't require artificial ventilation."

Bones nodded, chewing nervously on her lower lip.

Booth put an arm around her and whispered, "You and the girls are going to be okay, Bones."

Dr. Katz smiled at Booth, "Considering how early in pregnancy you experienced bleeding, I am surprised – pleasantly surprised – that you have made it this long. I have put in an order for you to receive a dexamethasone injection."

"Dexa-what?" Booth asked.

"It's a steroid," Dr. Katz explained, "It will help the babies' lung development along."

"But it needs to be given twenty four to forty eight hours before delivery for maximum benefit," Bones added.

"True, but hopefully, we can wait twenty – four hours before delivery, and as I said, most babies born at thirty-three weeks don't require artificial ventilation. The steroid is just a precaution."

"If the girls are born in the next day or two, how long would they have to stay in the hospital?" Booth asked.

"Well, we can't predict that. Usually, we tell parents that their baby will be in the NICU until around their due date."

Booth nodded then glanced at Bones. He knew how hard every day the babies were in the hospital while she was home would be for her.

"If you don't receive the injection in the next half hour, have the nurse page me. I will be back later to check on you, Temperance."

"Okay."

When Dr. Katz left, Booth took Bones' hand.

"I should probably call Bec and let her know what's going on."

"Yeah, I guess it is fortunate that Parker was planning on spending the holiday with his mother," Bones acknowledged.

"Yeah," Booth replied, omitting that he had arranged for Parker to be with Rebecca in the event that something occurred keeping Booth from home.

Booth called Rebecca and gave her a synopsis of the last few hours. Becca then put Parker on the phone, who promptly asked to speak to Bones after Booth relayed that she was in the hospital.

"Parker wants to talk to you," Booth said handing Bones his cell phone.

Bones smiled, taking the phone. Booth listened as his girlfriend and son conversed. He watched as a smile graced her face when Parker said something he could only assume Bones found amusing or sweet.

Before hanging up, Booth heard Bones say, "Merry Christmas, Parker. I love you too."

_Four Hours Later_

"Someone should be coming to transport you to a room in a few minutes," the nurse informed Booth and Bones.

"Thank you,' Booth replied.

"You're welcome. Good luck and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they both replied.

"Looks like you are trading in this uncomfortable bed for a slightly less uncomfortable one," Booth said with a goofy grin.

Bones frowned, "I am sorry that I am ruining your Christmas, Booth."

Booth stroked her arm lightly, "Hey, I still get to spend Christmas with you, don't I?"

"I suppose, but in a hospital."

"We'll have lots of Christmases to spend together, baby. We are together, that's all that matters, Bones."

Bones nodded, on the verge of tears, "I love you, Booth. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Booth smiled, "You were you, that's all you need to do, Bones."

Booth leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, placing a palm on her belly.

His lips had barely made contact with hers when he exclaimed, "Wow, I think someone doesn't want me kissing their mommy."

Bones chuckled, "Yes, one of the babies has been very active today. I don't think she meant any offense."

"She better not," Booth joked, returning his lips to hers.

With the sound of someone clearing their throat, Booth and Bones turned.

"Sorry to interrupt. I am here to take Ms. Brennan upstairs."

"Of course," Booth said.

"The staff at this hospital must think we are always making out," Bones commented to Booth.

The orderly laughed, "I'd rather see that than people fighting like cats and dogs."

Booth and Bones both smiled at the young man.

"Looks like we are headed up to eighth floor," the orderly said pulling up the rails on Brennan's bed.

"I will be right behind ya," Booth said releasing Bones' hand.

Booth followed behind the Bones carrying her things, while the orderly prattled on about nothing in particular. When they arrived at their destination, Booth helped Bones from one bed to other.

"Your nurse should be in shortly," the orderly informed them, "Merry Christmas and congratulations!"

"Thank you," Booth and Bones said in unison.

When the orderly left, Bones remarked, "It is nice to see everyone is cheerful despite having to work on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah. Remember that first Christmas we were partners? When we were stuck in the lab because tweedle dee and tweedle dum and that fungus?"

"Tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" Bones asked.

"Zack and Hodgins."

"Oh, yes, I remember. You were enjoying the hallucinatory side effects of the medication."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, I guess I was."

He scooted his chair a little closer to Bones' bed and held her hand, "I felt really bad leaving you at Wong Foo's, especially after Angela told me about your parents."

Bones raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Angela told you?"

"Yeah, well, just to explain why you didn't want to participate in the secret Santa."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-," Booth stammered.

"No, it's okay. I have very few happy memories of Christmas between the ages of fifteen through thirty."

"I'm sorry," Booth said mentally noting to make next year's Christmas happy enough to compensate for a decade and a half of joyless Christmases.

"I received a CD walkman for Christmas when I was seventeen; that was nice. Some church always purchased gifts for the local foster children."

Booth smiled sadly, wondering if that was the only gift she'd received.

"Christmas is about being with the people you love. If you couldn't have that, I imagine the gifts didn't matter much anyway."

"True, though at sixteen, I was given a Barbie. I was never fond of Barbie, but I am fairly certain that the typical sixteen year old does not play with dolls."

Booth chuckled, "No, they don't. Though, I know you were never the typical anything, Bones."

_Christmas Morning – 3 AM_

Bones awoke with a sharp pain in her abdomen. In a panic, she threw the sheet back to find a fresh blood stain between her thighs.

"Booth!" she cried, simultaneously pressing the call bell.

Startled, Booth asked, "Huh? What?"

"Booth, something's wrong. I woke up with pain in my stomach, and I am bleeding again."

Booth's eyes moved from Bones' panic-ridden face to the bloody sheet, "I will get the nurse. We are in a hospital; everything is going to be okay."

"I already called the nurse," Bones said, fighting back tears.

As if on cue, a voice came over the intercom, "Can I help you?"

"She's bleeding and in pain. We need someone in here NOW," Booth demanded.

The intercom clicked off without response, and a moment later, a nurse arrived.

"She woke up in pain and bleeding," Booth said rapidly before the nurse had the opportunity to speak a word.

"Are you still having pain?" the nurse asked Bones.

Bones nodded.

"Can you describe the pain? Does it feel like contractions?"

"I-I don't know. No, I don't think it is contractions. It began as a sharp pain, but it is duller now."

"Okay, I am going to page the attending," the nurse said, "We need to get you into a delivery room. I am fairly certain they will want to deliver these babies now."

Bones nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Try to stay as calm as possible dear. I will be right back with a fetal monitor."

"Thank you," Booth said.

Booth squeezed Bones' hand, "I know you're scared, but they aren't going to let anything happen to you or the babies."

Bones nodded, trying to believe his statement.

"These girls are just in a hurry to be born," Booth said with what he hoped was a calming smile.

The nurse returned with the fetal monitor and a vital sign monitor and quickly connected Brennan to both.

"The babies' heartbeats are strong, and all of your vital signs are okay, Dr. Brennan. Your heart rate is elevated, but I am sure that is just stress."

Booth and Bones nodded and breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, upon hearing her name paged, "hopefully, that is Dr. Katz on the phone."

Within minutes, Booth and Bones were surrounded by a flurry of activity. A resident who'd spoken with Dr. Katz informed them that Bones would be taken down to the OR in a few minutes. Before they were given the opportunity to ask questions, an anesthesiologist entered the room to get Brennan's consent for an epidural. He hastily reviewed the risks before asking for her signature, and Bones was uncharacteristically compliant.

When the anesthesiologist left, Booth and Bones were alone for the first time since the pronouncement that their daughters would be born that day.

Booth sat down on the corner of Bones' bed and took both of her hands in his.

"Are you okay? You make me nervous when you aren't causing trouble," Booth said, attempting levity.

"Everything is just happening so fast," Bones said softly.

"I know," Booth said soothingly, "but soon, this part will be over, and we'll have two beautiful baby girls."

Bones smiled, her eyes filling with tears, "Thanks for being here, Booth."

Booth leaned in close to her, "Temperance, I wouldn't miss this – or what comes after this – for world."

After Bones was given an epidural, during which Booth narrowly escaped passing out, she was moved to the surgical delivery room. Booth donned a gown a sterile gown, gloves, and mask, while the nurses prepared Bones for delivery.

"Temperance, Seeley, I am sorry that we are here in the delivery room so soon. It looks like you are going to be getting two wonderful Christmas presents," Dr. Katz said upon entering the room.

Bones smiled weakly.

"Seeley, we just need you to stay up by Temperance's head," the doctor instructed.

"Oh. believe me, I will."

Dr. Katz smiled, "Okay, Temperance. We are going to wash your abdomen with betadine then I am going to make the incision. After that it is only a matter of minutes until the babies are born."

Bones nodded nervously.

"Oh, you don't need to do that," she said to the nurse putting up the drape between her chest and abdomen, "I'd like to watch."

The nurses both looked at her strangely.

Booth cleared his throat, "Umm, Bones. I – I don't really want to see your lady parts all -."

The younger nurse couldn't resist laughing out loud.

"Okay, you can put the drape up," Bones conceded.

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said pulling down his mask momentarily to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, Temperance, you might feel some pressure," the doctor informed.

A few minutes passed with whispered chatter among those in attendance. Bones struggled to look over the drape.

"You're doing great, baby," Booth said squeezing her hand.

Both of their eyes widened as Dr. Katz said, "Are you ready to meet you daughters? We are going to break the amniotic sac now."

Bones nodded, tears clouding her eyes. A minute later, a loud cry filled the room.

"Here she is," Dr. Katz announced, holding up the gooey, screaming infant, "Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?"

Booth nodded, although, honestly, the prospect made him feel a bit queasy. He wasn't going to miss out on a thing this time around.

"She's beautiful, Bones," Booth said grinning ear to ear as he severed the connection between Bones and their daughter.

The nurse placed the baby on the scale and announced, "She's four pounds and two ounces."

"We are going to need to use forceps to get other baby out," Dr. Katz informed the nurses and parents.

Bones squeezed Booth's hand, as her eyes followed their daughter as the nurse cleaned her. The nurse swaddled the infant as Dr. Katz extricated the other twin from Brennan's womb.

While her slightly older sister wailed, the younger twin was deafeningly silent.

"Booth, she's not crying. Why isn't she crying?" Bones asked her eyes filled with fear.

"We are going to give her some oxygen to help her breathing," the nurse quickly explained.

Bones blinked back tears as she watched the nurse tend to her daughter.

"Booth," she whimpered.

Booth looked at Bones helplessly, when the miraculous sound of their daughter's cry filled the room.

"Oh thank God," Booth cried.

The second twin weighed in at three pounds and twelve ounces. As the older nurse cleaned her up, the younger nurse placed the older twin in Bones' arms.

"Congratulations, Mom," she said with smile, "Hold her close to your body to keep her warm."

"Okay," Bones said pressing her lips to the soft skin of her daughter's forehead.

"Booth, she's so -," Booth said before dissolving into tears.

"I know," Booth whispered, squatting down to gaze upon his daughter and Bones.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bones asked, wiping away a tear.

Booth glanced back at the nurses, "Well, I do believe we have two of these little beauties."

The nurse smiled and brought placed Booth's daughter in his arms, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Booth murmured looking at his baby girl reverently.

"She's so tiny," Bones said in awe.

"She's perfect. They are both perfect," Booth said, tearing up, "What do you think? Who's who?"

Bones ran her thumb over the cheek of the daughter she cradled in her arms then looked over at the daughter Booth held. Bones reached for the small hand that had escaped from the confines of the blanket.

"Samara Elizabeth Booth," she whispered as the baby wrapped her tiny palm around Bones' finger.

Booth smiled and ran a finger delicately across the other baby's downy forehead, "I guess that makes you Sophia Christine."

"Booth. Sophia Christine Booth," Bones added with a proud smile.

_Does everyone feel all warm and fuzzy inside now? Please review! _


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I hope that you will enjoy this one just as much! Sorry for the delay, it was a busy week!_

"I think Samara wants to meet her mommy," Booth said grinning.

He walked to the other side of Bones, as she tried to reposition Sophia without unduly jostling her. Booth rested Samara against Bones' chest and watched as tears of joy sprang to her eyes at holding both of her daughters for the first time. Booth reached into his pocket to capture the moment with his phone's camera.

"Would you like to hold Sophia?" Bones asked.

"In a minute. For now, I just want to watch you with our daughters," Booth said, gazing at his three girls lovingly.

Bones nodded and kissed the crown of Samara's head, "It is hard to believe that just an hour ago they were inside me."

Although she hated to interrupt the moment unfolding before her, the nurse came up to Bones' side, "I am sorry, but we have to take the babies to the NICU now."

Bones nodded reluctantly then looked up at Booth with a hint of desperation in her countenance, "Go with them."

Booth looked over at the nurse who said, "There isn't much you can do, but you are welcome to walk down to the NICU with your babies."

"Okay," Booth said turning to Bones, "I hate leaving you alone."

"We are almost done," Dr. Katz interjected, "once we have finished closing, Temperance will be moved to back to her room."

"I'm fine. Please go with the babies," Bones plead tearing clouding her eyes.

Booth smoothed her hair against her forehead, "Shh, I will. It's okay."

Bones pressed her lips to Sophia's forehead then Samara's and said, "I love you. I will see you soon."

Booth lifted Sophia from Bones' arms and cradled her in his arms for a moment before surrendering her to the nurse. The older nurse reached for Samara.

"One more minute," Bones pled, "Please."

The nurse looked to Booth whose heart ached at having to separate Bones and their daughter.

"Bones, you will see her soon. I promise. We have to let the nurses take care of her," Booth said entwining his fingers with hers.

Bones nodded while tears ran down her cheeks, "I was so afraid she wasn't going to make it."

Booth kissed Bones' forehead then Samara's, "I know. I was scared too, but this little girl is going to be just fine. She is half Brennan, after all."

Bones laughed, wiping around tears.

"You can take her," she whispered.

Booth gathered the tiny infant in his arms and placed her in the bassinet beside her sister.

"Thank you," the nurse mouthed to Booth.

Booth nodded to her then returned to Bones' side. He gentled braided his fingers with hers.

"I will be back up when they get the girls all settled in," Booth said soothingly.

"Okay."

Booth leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

Booth reluctantly released Bones' hand, mentally reminding himself that she was in good hands.

When Booth and their daughters left the room, Dr. Katz remarked, "It is fortunate that you were already in the hospital when you had the pain and bleeding this morning. One of the placentas was beginning to separate from your uterine lining."

Bones looked at her aghast, "Placental abruption."

"Yes, well, the very early stages, but if we'd waited it is hard to predict what could have happened."

Bones nodded her head somberly, "It seems as though my body wasn't designed for pregnancy."

"Well, twin pregnancies are usually more complicated than singleton pregnancies. If you were to have a subsequent pregnancy, you would be considered higher risk due to the history of placenta previa, but that doesn't necessarily mean you'd develop it again."

Bones laughed, "I haven't really considered additional pregnancies."

"Of course," Dr. Katz said, "but I don't think you need to rule out the possibility."

"How long do you think I will need to remain hospitalized?" Bones asked, seemingly ignoring the doctor's previous comment.

"Usually three or four days, but your recovery will be much longer than that, Temperance. You are going to need a lot help initially, even though the babies will still be in the hospital."

Bones sighed, "I am sure that Booth will ensure that my activity is appropriate."

Dr. Katz laughed, "If I may speak candidly -."

Bones bobbed her head in agreement.

"I see couples on what is usually one of the best days of their lives. Sometimes, they are long time patients – like you – others I am meeting for the first time. I have seen few fathers as equally devoted to their partner and their child as Seeley. I'd hang on to him if I were you, Temperance."

"I plan to."

_45 minutes later…_

Bones was talking with the nurse when Booth returned. Booth waited for them to finish their conversation before entering.

"Hey," he said, leaning over to kiss her, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay now, though I suspect I will experience a considerable amount of discomfort when the epidural has worn off."

Booth frowned.

"How are the girls?" Bones asked eagerly.

"Good," Booth said handing her a piece of paper, "I had the nurse write down everything that they were doing for the girls."

Bones smiled and recalled the comment that Dr. Katz had made in the delivery room. She took the piece of paper and began reading.

"Samara needed an NG tube?" Bones asked her lower lip quivering.

"Is that the nose one?"

Bones nodded.

"Yeah, she was having trouble sucking. The nurses said she shouldn't need it for more than a few days. They said you could give her breast milk through the NG tube if you wanted."

"Yes, my nurse told me the same thing. They are going to provide me with a breast pump."

Booth nodded, not particularly wanting to form a mental image of that. Bones read on.

"How long will they have to be on oxygen?"

Booth shrugged, "The nurses weren't sure. They thought probably less than twenty-four hours, especially for Sophia."

"I got some pictures," Booth said with a grin.

Booth sat on the corner of Bones' bed, "Is this okay?"

"Of course."

Booth put his arm around Bones and began cycling through the photos on his phone.

"Samara is in the purple hat," Booth remarked.

"Aww, Sophia is yawning," Bones said.

"Yeah, she already finds her daddy boring," Booth mused.

"Oh and you got one of Samara with her eyes open."

"Yep," Booth beamed, "Beautiful blue eyes, just like her mom."

"Booth, all babies have blue eyes at birth. A newborn's melanocytes have not yet produced enough pigment to produce whatever their true eye color might be."

"Thanks for that squinty explanation," Booth said with a laugh.

"I just can't believe they are actually here," Bones said with a contented sigh.

"I know. They are the best Christmas presents a guy could ever get. Thank you, Bones."

"You played an equal role in their conception."

"I am pretty sure that this part was much harder," Booth said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are correct there."

"So, what do you say we let the rest of the world know that Samara and Sophia have arrived?" Booth suggested.

"It is still quite early," Bones commented.

"I am sure that our friends and family wouldn't mind getting a call at 5:15 to find out that you had the babies. Angela will probably be disappointed that we didn't call sooner."

"Shall we call Angela first then?"

"Sure," Booth replied, handing Bones his phone.

She scrolled through Booth's contacts to find Angela then waited as the phone rang.

Finally, a groggy voice on the other end said, "Hello. Bren? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay. Better than okay –."

"Oh my god! You had the babies!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yes, they were born at 3:42 and 3:45 respectively."

"And do I finally get to find out the names of my nieces or are you still keeping them under wraps?"

"Samara Elizabeth and Sophia Christine," Bones said proudly.

"Those are beautiful names, sweetie. How big were they?"

"Samara is 3 lbs. 12 oz and 14 ½ inches, and Sophia is 4 lbs. 2 oz. and 15 inches."

"And when will I get to meet the young Miss Brennans? What time are visiting hours?"

"Booth," Bones said.

Booth raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Bones waved away his question, "Their last name is Booth. The NICU visiting hours are somewhat restrictive. You can visit between 10 and 11:30 and then again from 1:30 to 2:30."

"Okay, well, when do regular visiting hours start, so I can see you?" Angela asked.

"Um, I think nine."

"Then Jack and I will be there at nine, sweetie. How are you feeling, Bren?"

Bones proceeded to describe the circumstances of the twins' births.

"Can I talk to Booth?" asked Angela.

"Of course," Bones said, handing the phone to Booth.

"Hey, Angela. Merry Christmas!" Booth said cheerfully.

"Same to you, Booth, and congratulations! I can't wait to meet your daughters!"

"Thanks, Ang. I am sure they are eager to meet their Aunt Ang too," Booth said, drawing a doubtful glance from Bones."

"Is there anything you or Bren need?"

Booth covered the phone, "Is there was anything you want Angela to bring?"

Bones shook her head.

"Nah, I think we are good."

"Okay, then, I will see you in a few hours, G-man," Angela said before congratulating him once again and hanging up.

Max was the recipient of the next call, and he spent no less than fifteen minutes gushing over how excited he was to be a grandparent. Cam was equally thrilled but managed to express her excitement much more succinctly. Cam promised that she and Michelle would visit that evening after dinner. Bones called Russ to inform him that he was now the uncle of two little girls before turning the phone back over to Booth.

"You should try to sleep for a couple of hours, sweetheart," Booth said brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"Shouldn't we call Parker?" Bones asked.

Booth looked at his watch. It was 6:10. If history was any indication, Parker would come bounding into Rebecca's room in twenty minutes eager to open presents.

"Yeah, sure, Bec might not kill me for waking her up," Booth said with a goofy grin and began dialing.

"Seeley?" asked a sleepy Rebecca, "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay. Bones had the babies!" Booth exclaimed with delight.

"That's great Seeley, congratulations! And Temperance and the babies are doing well?"

"Yes, Bones is doing fine. The girls will have to spend a few weeks in the NICU, but they are doing fine."

"Two daughters! You must be over the moon, Seeley. I know how much you always wanted a little girl. What are their names?"

Booth proceeded to tell Rebecca his daughter's name, proudly stating "Booth" as each of their surnames.

"So, Temperance gave them your name?" Rebecca asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, she did," Booth said smugly, wondering why she was pursuing this line of questioning when she'd made the same choice.

"I assume you'd like to tell Parker."

"Yes, please."

"Sure. I'll go get him. Please tell Temperance congratulations for me"

"I will; thanks Bec. Merry Christmas!"

Booth glanced over at Bones, who was fighting her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Hi, Dad! Merry Christmas!" Parker exclaimed loudly when given the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Park! Guess what?" Booth said with equal enthusiasm.

"What?" Parker asked excitedly.

"You are a big brother!"

"WOW! Bones had the babies? On Christmas?"

"Yes, at three in the morning."

"Are they okay? Isn't it too early? What are my sisters' names? When can I meet them?" Parker asked rapidly.

"Their names are Samara Elizabeth and Sophia Christine. I don't know when you can meet them, buddy. I will find out if you are allowed to visit. They have to be in a special nursery with other babies who were born early, but they are doing just fine."

"I hope I can see them soon. Dad?"

"What, Parks?"

"It's pretty cool that I became a big brother for Christmas."

A broad grin formed on Booth's face, "Yeah, it is, bub."

"Can I talk to Bones?"

"Sure. Here she is. Merry Christmas. I love you," Booth said before handing the phone to Bones.

"Merry Christmas, Bones! I can't wait to meet my sisters!" Parker exclaimed excitedly.

Bones chuckled, "Merry Christmas to you too, Parker. I am eager for you to meet them as well. Like your dad said, they are still small and have a lot of growing to do, so they have to be in the hospital for a little while."

Parker nodded somberly, "I understand."

"Okay, I need to go open presents now!"

Bones laughed, "Okay, Parker. I hope you have a great Christmas. Your dad and I will see you soon."

"Yep. Bye, Bones!"

"Bye, Parker," Bones said as the little boy hung up.

"Parker seemed excited," Bones noted.

Booth smiled, "Yeah. I think he's really come around to the idea of having little sisters."

Bones nodded then yawned.

"Now, it is time for you to rest, my dear. While you rest, I can try to find out from the nurses if I can bring you down to the NICU in a wheelchair or something when you wake up."

Bones smiled widely, "I'd like that."

"I know," Booth said tucking one of her stray hairs behind her ear then leaning in to kiss her, "Try to get some sleep."

Bones fell asleep quickly. When Booth was certain that she was asleep, he went to track down a nurse to ask about taking Bones to see their daughters when she awoke. The nurse said she would want to assess Bones when she woke, but most likely, Booth could take her down to the NICU for a short period of time.

Booth took Bones' nap as an opportunity to call his brother and Sweets with the news of his daughters' birth. Jared and Padme were excited, Padme more so. Jared joked with his brother that he hoped Padme wouldn't enjoy holding her nieces _too_ much. Booth retorted that if she did, they'd be happy to invite her over for some mid-night feedings. Sweets had already been informed of the births from Cam but stated – many times – that he was honored that Booth thought to call him.

The nurse said she would come in shortly after eight o'clock to do her assessment and disconnect Bones from the IV and monitors for her trip down to the NICU. She was sleeping so soundly that Booth hated to wake her, though he knew how eager she was to see their daughters. Although Booth knew that Bones was medically savvy, he worried about how she might react to seeing the girls connected to the many machines. Admittedly, the sight had made his heartache initially.

"Bones," Booth said softly, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Bones moaned softly.

Booth nuzzled her cheek, "The nurse is going to be coming in soon. She needs to check you out before I can take you down to the NICU to see the girls."

Bones eyes flew open, suddenly remembering where she was.

"You okay?" Booth asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just forgot where I was for a minute," Bones said slowly, "Did you go down to see the girls when I was sleeping?"

Booth shook his head, "No, I wanted to wait for you."

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Bones shouted.

"Good morning, Temperance. I hope you got some sleep."

Bones nodded.

"How is the pain?" the nurse asked as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Bones' arm.

"Tolerable."

"Any nausea? Vomiting?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Great. Your vital signs look fine. You should be fine to go down to the NICU for no more than an hour. If you start feeling significantly more pain or are bleeding more heavily, please come back up right away."

Bones nodded dutifully. The nurse wheeled in a wheelchair from the hall and covered it with a sheet.

"Enjoy spending some time with your babies, Temperance," the nurse said with a smile.

"I will."

Booth rushed to Bones' side to help her out of the bed, as the nurse pushed the wheelchair up beside her.

"Do you feel okay?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The nurse turned to Booth, "Ok, Dad, then I will let you two get going."

"Thanks," Booth said, as the nurse exited the room.

"You're sure you are okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Bones said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Alright," Booth said skeptically.

When they arrived in the NICU, both new parents had to thoroughly wash their hands up to the elbows before entering. Booth caught the attention of the nurse, Emily, who had been the girls' nurse upon their arrival in the NICU. Bones was given an ID bracelet that matched that of the twins, then Booth steered Bones to where their daughters slept in side by side isolettes.

"Can I hold them?" Bones asked Emily expectantly.

"Of course," Emily said, proceeding to discuss the importance of skin to skin contact for premature babies.

Bones listened intently before asking Emily numerous questions about what to expect during her daughters' stay at the NICU, breastfeeding while in NICU, and visitation. After Emily patiently answered each of Bones' questions, she lifted Samara out of her isolette and placed her gingerly in her mother's arms.

"You're so beautiful," Bones whispered to her daughter.

Emily smiled at Booth, who was lifting his other daughter from her resting place, "I will leave you four alone. If you need anything, press the call bell."

"Thank you," Bones said.

Booth sat in the chair beside Bones, holding Sophia cradled tightly against his chest.

"That's your mommy and your little sister;" he said to her softly, "You two gave her a lot of trouble. I expect that you will be good from now on."

Bones looked over at him and smiled, "It was worth every second."

Booth nodded, "We made beautiful babies, Bones."


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving (to my fellow Americans)! I wanted to post this tonight, so please let me know if I overlooked any typos. I could really use some cheering up in light of the sides that came out recently, so if you like what you read, please review! _

Booth and Bones spent the next few minutes just watching their daughters in wonder before Sophia began wailing.

"I think we have a code brown here," Booth said.

"A what? Oh!" Bones said wrinkling her nose.

Booth chuckled, "I'll take care of it."

"No, I can do it!"

"I got it," Booth said rising from his seat, "I hope you are always this eager to change diapers."

Bones frowned, "I just feel like I can't do anything for them."

"They've only been alive for five hours, Bones," Booth said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but if they were full term, they could have been in the room with me. I would have been able to breastfed them, change their diapers, and rock them to sleep."

"You need to take care of yourself right now, too, so when the babies are ready to come home, you'll be ready."

"I suppose."

"You will, but I know it's hard, baby. You are going to be a great mom, Temperance. You already are."

Angela and Hodgins arrived at nine o'clock sharp. Angela held a bunch of pink balloons announcing "It's a girl", while Hodgins trailed behind her burdened with several ornately wrapped boxes and gift bags. She warmly embraced her best friend, while Hodgins gave Booth a congratulatory clap on the back.

"Okay, I need to see pictures," Angela demanded jokingly.

Booth removed his phone from its holster and proudly showed Angela and Hodgins photos of his daughters.

"Oh sweetie, they are beautiful!" Angela exclaimed.

"Who's who?" Hodgins asked.

"Sophia has on the pink hat."

"They're very cute," Hodgins said with a smile.

"Why don't you and I grab some coffee and let the girls chat?" Booth suggested.

"Umm, sure," Hodgins replied hesitantly.

"We'll be back soon," Booth said, giving Bones a peck on the cheek.

"Okay."

After they left the room, Angela said, "I can't wait to meet my nieces."

"I am excited for you to see them as well."

"I love the names, Bren. How did you pick those two?"

"Booth said that they should begin with the same letter. We both liked the named Sophia, and when we were looking through the baby name book, we found Samara. Booth liked it, because it means "protected by God". I liked it as well. It's unique."

"It is. Naming a child seems like such a daunting task, choosing a name that will follow them their entire life."

"Yes, it was a difficult decision," Bones concurred.

"It was really sweet of you to give them Booth's last name."

"Well, traditionally, children bear the surname of their father."

Angela laughed, "Yeah, Bren, I am aware, but I know it means a lot to Booth."

"Booth means a lot to me," Bones said with a smile.

"I am so happy that you two are together and are going to be parents together. It just seems like everything is the way it should be."

Bones looked at her best friend curiously before nodding in agreement. Booth and Hodgins returned a few minutes later. Booth returned with a bouquet of pink gerber daises for Bones.

"They are very pretty, thank you."

"Anything for my girl," Booth said with a wink.

Bones frowned in feigned disapproval.

"You have to open our presents now, sweetie," Angela suggested.

"Oh, yes, of course," Bones said, accepting the first gift from Angela's outstretched arms.

Bones carefully unwrapped the box then removed the contents: two pink onesies. The first read "1 of 2" and the other "2 of 2". Booth laughed out loud when he saw them.

"I don't know what that means," Bones said.

"You know, like page 1 of 2? Baby 1 of 2," Booth explained.

"Oh! That's funny! Thanks, Ang and Jack."

"You're welcome. Those probably won't fit them for a while; they're 0-3 months," Angela said before handing Bones the next present.

"Would you like to open this one?" Bones asked Booth

"Umm, sure," Booth said, accepting the large gift bag.

After removing the tissue paper, Booth pulled out two identical white teddy bears wearing bibs reading "My first friend".

"These are cute. I am sure the girls will love them. Thanks, Ang," Booth said, giving her a hug.

The last package contained two pink and brown picture frames with a satin ribbon for hanging.

"These are really pretty, thanks. They will love nice in the living room."

After another half hour of chatting, the foursome prepared to visit the NICU. Angela and Hodgins left the room, while Booth helped Bones shed her hospital gown in favor of a loose fitting nightgown. Standing for a few minutes, Bones looked at the curve of her stomach.

"I still look pregnant," she complained.

"Bones, you just gave birth seven hours ago," Booth reminded her.

"I know, and I know that it takes time for the uterus to return to its normal state. I just didn't expect to still look so pregnant," Bones said with a sigh.

"You look beautiful."

Bones looked at his skeptically.

"I think you always look beautiful," Booth said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Bones laughed after pulling her lips reluctantly away from his, "That is such a line."

"Well, I guess it is a line, but in this case it happens to be true," Booth said, resting his forehead against hers, "Now get in that wheelchair, beautiful."

"What are you guys doing in there?" Angela asked amusement evident in her voice.

"We'll be right out," Booth said propping the door open with his elbow.

As they emerged from the room, Angela said with a smirk, "You know you aren't supposed to do that for like a month or something after giving birth."

Booth punched her playfully, while Bones asked in confusion, "Kiss?"

"Never mind," Booth said quickly.

As Booth gripped the wheelchair, he leaned down to whisper "I love you" in Brennan's ear. Bones looked up at him with a smile and mouth the same back to him.

"You guys are really just too cute," Angela said beaming.

"You think we're cute? Wait until you see our daughters," Booth said with a wink.

Angela chuckled and the four friends headed down to the NICU. While on the elevator, Bones gave Angela and Hodgins a primer on the NICU. After arriving and taking the necessary precautions, Booth and Bones lead Angela and Hodgins to where the twins were. Since Booth and Bones had last held their daughters, Sophia had been taken off oxygen, a joyful surprise for both parents. Shockingly, both babies were awake for their visitors.

"Oh, Bren, they are even cuter in person," Angela squealed, "and so tiny!"

Bones frowned at Angela's mention of the babies' sizes

"Oh, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you. I am just used to seeing like eight pound babies."

Bones nodded, "Sorry, I am just a little emotional."

"Of course you are, sweetie," Angela said, wrapping an arm supportively around her best friend, "Besides, the best things come in small packages, right?"

Bones managed a smile, "Would you like to hold one of your nieces?"

"Would I?" Angela exclaimed in response.

"Yes, that is what I asked you," Bones asked in confusion.

Angela chuckled, "Yes, I would love to."

"Me too," Hodgins chimed in.

Each of the new parents scooped a baby girl from their isolette and placed her in their friends' arms.

"You have to be really careful to support her head," Booth cautioned, "and -."

"Booth," Angela interjected, "I've held a baby before, Jack has too."

"Well, you've never held _my_ baby before," Booth said with a smile.

Angela chuckled, "No, I guess I haven't. Don't worry G-man; we'll be careful with these precious little ones."

"So, umm, who am I holding?" Hodgins asked awkwardly.

"Oh, you have Samara, and Ang is holding Sophia," Bones explained.

"Right, pink hat," Hodgins reminded himself.

"Hi, Sophie. I am your Aunt Angela. I am going to teach you all about art and clothes and lots of other things your mommy won't teach you," Angela whispered to the infant in her arms.

Booth raised his eyebrows but refrained from commenting.

"Bren, my camera is my purse. Can you get it out and take a picture of Hodgins and I with the babies?"

"Sure," Bones replied, retrieving the aforementioned item.

"Okay, smile for your mama, Sophia."

"Newborns don't smile. Usually, the first social smile doesn't occur until around three months," Bones informed her best friend.

"Yeah, I know, sweetie. I was joking."

"Oh, of course. Smile Ang," Bones said before snapping a few pictures of Angela, Hodgins, and the babies.

"Now let me get one of you and Booth with your little darlings," Ang suggested.

"Okay, good idea," Bones replied, taking Sophia from Angela, while Hodgins handed Samara to Booth.

Booth wrapped the arm not supporting his daughter around Brennan's shoulder and smiled. This, he thought to himself, was surely about as close as you could get to heaven on earth.

Angela brought the camera over, so Booth and Bones could see the photo on the screen.

"You're first family picture," Angela pronounced.

"I guess it is," Bones said with a sweet smile.

Booth and Bones had a steady stream of visitors the entire day. Angela and Hodgins stayed for another hour after their visit with the babies, and Max arrived shortly thereafter. Max overstayed his welcome, but as the only grandparent in their children's lives, Booth and Bones didn't ask him to leave until he'd stayed for nearly four hours.

Booth and Bones weren't alone for more than a half hour until nearly seven o'clock, when Cam and Michelle left after a brief visit. Booth and Bones were discussing how fortunate they were to have such caring friends, when they heard another knock at the door.

"Come in!" Brennan shouted, expecting a nurse to be on the other side of the door.

Instead, Parker rushed through the door and excitedly hugged his father then Bones.

"Parker, we certainly didn't expect to see you tonight. This is a wonderful surprise!" Bones exclaimed.

"I needed to see you and meet my sisters," Parker said with a serious tone.

Rebecca, who had just entered the room, laughed, "Yeah, he wouldn't stop bugging me until I took him to see "Bones" and the babies."

Booth approached his son's mother and embraced her, "Thanks, Bec. Thanks for bringing him. It means a lot to me – and Bones."

"Well, consider it my Christmas present to you, Seeley," Rebecca said with a smile.

Rebecca walked towards Bones, wishing her a Merry Christmas and congratulating her on becoming a mother.

"Can we go see my sisters now?" Parker asked insistently.

Booth laughed, "Yeah, bub, we can go down. I'm going to help Bones up. Why don't you and your mom wait for us in the hall?"

"I can help!" Parker offered.

"I think I can handle it, but thanks."

"Okay," Parker replied before Rebecca ushered him out of the room.

"It was really nice of Rebecca to take time out of her Christmas day to bring Parker," Bones commented as Booth helped her into the wheelchair.

"Yes, very nice. All set?"

"Yes."

When they joined Parker and Rebecca in the hall, Rebecca said, "I will just wait down here while -."

"Aww, come on, Mom, you have to meet my sisters!" Parker interjected.

"Yes, please, Rebecca," Bones said reaching for the other woman's hand, "Join us."

Booth and Rebecca both looked at Bones in surprise. Booth had never known Bones to have any particular fondness for his ex. He chalked up the sudden amnesty to hormones.

Recovering, Booth added, "Yeah, you should come, Bec. See Parker meet his little sisters."

"I don't want to intrude on a family moment," Rebecca stated.

"No intrusion," Bones insisted.

"If you're sure,' Rebecca replied hesitantly.

"Positive," Booth replied.

When they arrived at the NICU, Booth entered first. He had spoken with the charge nurse earlier about Parker visiting in the future, though he hadn't expected it to be in the quite so near future. Usually, visitors under sixteen are prohibited, but since Parker was a sibling, the charge nurse said they'd make an exception. Booth just hoped she'd written that down somewhere. Unfortunately, she hadn't, but the current charge nurse had pity on Booth and allowed Parker a fifteen minute visit. Once given permission, Booth ushered Rebecca and Parker, who had taken over driving Bones' wheelchair, into the NICU.

"You have to wash your hands really good, all the way up to your elbows," Booth instructed his son.

Parker nodded and did as he was told, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay, buddy. Let's go," Booth said before leading Parker to where his sisters were sleeping.

Parker looked at his sisters, his eyes filled with wonder, "They are so small! Was I that small, Dad?"

Booth and Rebecca both laughed, "No, you were almost twice that size. Twins are usually born earlier and are smaller."

Parker nodded, "They are cute, like dolls. Not that I like dolls," he added.

"Of course not," Booth said with a smile.

"Can I hold them?" Parker asked expectantly. 

"I don't know -," Booth began before Bones interrupted him.

"Sure, you just have to be really careful."

Booth looked at Bones warily, remembering last week when Parker accidentally knocked over and broke one of Bones' expensive wine glasses. Pushing aside his concerns, Booth lifted Sophia from her isolette.

"Okay, Parker, you need to support her head and neck."

Parker nodded soberly then Booth placed his little sister in his arms. Hesitantly, Parker reached for Sophia's tiny hand, and she curled it tightly around his finger.

"Look Dad! I think she likes me!" Parker exclaimed.

"Of course, she does. You're her big brother," Booth said wearing a big smile.

Bones, holding Samara, sat down beside Parker.

"This is your big brother, Parker," Bones whispered to her daughter.

Booth put his arm around his son, and Rebecca snapped a photo unexpectedly.

Bones turned to Booth, "I was wrong. _That_ was our first family photo."


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews! My initial plan for this story was sort of to continue telling the story of B&B's family somewhat indefinitely. However, given the direction the show is going in, I honestly don't know how much longer I can subject myself to the heartache that is being a Bones fan. Yes, I know that B&B will eventually end up together, but if Booth chooses Hannah (which in the short term, I very strongly suspect he will) Either way, I promise that I will finish this story, even if it isn't according to my original plan! Anyway, I could__** really**__ use some cheering up, so if you like what you read, please review! _

_Four Days Later_

After Booth and Bones packed up her things, Bones, reluctantly, prepared for her discharge and return home.

"It feels wrong coming home without them," Bones commented.

Booth nodded, "I know, baby, but we'll visit them all the time."

"It's not the same," Bones pouted.

Booth drew her in for a hug, "I know."

Bones sniffled, "I'm sorry. I find that I have difficulty controlling my emotions lately."

Booth smiled, "That's understandable, Bones."

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, "I guess that part of being a parent is relinquishing control over your life."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, I guess you do, but what you get in exchange is well worth it."

Bones nodded then kissed him.

"What was that for?" Booth said with a grin.

Bones shrugged, "For being you."

"Anytime," Booth said leaning down to kiss her.

"I will go bring your things down to the car, and then we can spend some time with the girls before going home," Booth said.

Bones waited while Booth hauled her duffle bag, balloons, many presents, and bouquets to the car.

Meanwhile, the nurse popped her head in to inform Bones her discharge papers were ready.

"I have to read this to you. Stop me if you have any questions," the nurse said reluctantly before reading the circumstances of her admission, drug allergies, and precautions.

"I can't drive for four weeks?" Bones exclaimed.

"It depends on what your doctor says when she sees you for follow up, but that is the general recommendation," the nurse replied.

Brennan signed the papers resignedly, and the nurse wished her luck before leaving. Booth returned a minute later.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yes, I am ready."

They walked hand in hand to the NICU. They were on a first name basis with most of the nurses and were pleased to see that the girls' nurse today was Emily, their favorite.

"Going home today, Temperance?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I was just discharged. We wanted to spend some time the girls before going home."

"Of course," Emily replied with a smile, "I think that Sophia might be ready to try breast feeding."

"Really?" Bones asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will still supplement with some formula initially to speed up her weight gain, but I think she is ready. When the pediatrician rounded this morning, they were pleased with Samara's weight gain. Hopefully, she will no longer need the NG tube soon."

Booth lovingly stroked his other daughter's forehead, while Emily picked up Sophia and placed her in Bones' arms. Emily demonstrated how Bones should position the baby to avoid injuring her C-section incision. Bones unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse and pulled down her bra strap exposing her left breast. She then positioned Sophia as Emily had shown her.

"Okay, you want to make sure that she has her mouth open wide, so she latches on properly."

As if on cue, Sophia opened her mouth and closed it around Bones' nipple.

"Ah," Bones exclaimed.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" asked a concerned Booth.

Bones laughed, running her fingers over the soft skin of Sophia's small arm, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, just feels – strange."

"You'll get used to it. We can set up a time for you to meet with the lactation consultant, also. She will have lots of tips for you and can talk to you about feeding both babies at the same time," Emily explained.

Booth looked at both women incredulously.

Emily laughed, "That's usually how the fathers react."

"How do I know when she's done?" Bones asked.

"Well, the easy answer is when she stops sucking, but very young babies might nod off during feeding if the flow decreases. If Sophia falls asleep, you can try compressing your breast to start the flow again or try switching breasts."

Bones nodded, "Thank you."

"Sure, I will leave you four alone. If you need anything, just call," Emily said, leaving the Booth family alone.

"What does it feel like?" Booth asked, taking the seat beside Bones, Samara sleeping in his arms.

"I feels a bit like when you -."

Booth put his hand up to silence her, "Never mind."

"You asked," Bones said with feigned disapproval.

"Yeah, you'd think I would know better by now, wouldn't you?"

Bones smiled at him and reached for Booth's hand. He leaned close to her and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

After spending almost an hour with their daughters, Booth and Bones headed home.

As they drove up their street, Bones pointed to something in the middle of the front yard and asked, "What is_ that_?"

"It's a stork."

"I see that," Bones replied, "I just don't understand why it is in our yard."

Booth chuckled, "It has the girls' names on it, when they were born, and their stats."

"Ah, because parents tell children that storks deliver babies to avoid discussing sex."

Booth rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, do we own that thing now?"

Booth laughed, "No, I rented it. Didn't you see the signs for renting them at the doctor's office?"

"No."

"Well, we have it for a week," Booth said, as the car came to a stop in their driveway.

"It is kind of icy, let me help you out of the car," Booth suggested.

Bones begrudgingly agreed, and Booth took her hand to help her out of the car. He gripped her hand tightly as they approached their front door, hoping to convey his joy over her being home again.

As Booth turned the door knob, she asked, "Why isn't the door locked?"

Before Booth could reply, Cam, Angela, and Hodgins shouted, "Welcome home!"

Bones smiled, happy, though surprised to see her friends.

"We thought we would have a little belated Christmas celebration," Angela said with a smile.

"But if you are tired, feel free to kick us out any time," Cam added, receiving an approving smile from Booth.

The group of friends exchanged presents, laughs, and stories. Booth had several photos of the babies printed and proudly passed them around to the group.

"I love this one," Angela said of the first photo of Bones and the twins in the delivery room.

"I took that one with my phone, but it turned out really well," Booth remarked.

"It really captures the moment," Angela added, "Maybe there is such a thing as love at first sight after all, huh, sweetie?"

"Yes, I think that would be an apt description," Bones said replied.

Booth smiled and pulled Bones a little closer to himself. The five friends proceeded to discuss who each twin more closely resembled. The discussion devolved into Bones discussing the boney architecture of each baby's face in comparison to her and Booth's faces. After about an hour, Booth subtly suggested that Bones take a nap before they returned to the hospital. Bones protested, but each of their friends came up with a reason why they had to leave anyway.

Before saying goodbye, Cam pulled Bones aside, "Dr. Brennan -."

"Temperance," Bones reminded her.

"I am speaking as your boss right now. Clark is happy to stay on as long as needed to cover your maternity leave. If you want to take more than the eight weeks you'd planned, we have everything covered."

"Thank you for the offer. I will take it into consideration," Bones said gratefully.

After their friends left, Bones took a brief nap before heading back to the hospital. They spent the majority of the day with the twins. Booth and Bones had dinner at the diner, where Booth proudly showed off baby photos to their regular waitress. After dinner, they spent a quiet evening at home, enjoying one another's company. When they went to bed, Booth wrapped his arms Bones, careful to avoid touching the incision from her c-section.

"It feels good to sleep in a real bed again," Bones said.

"It feels good to have you sleeping in our bed again," Booth whispered.

After Christmas night, Bones had insisted that Booth spend the night at their house. Booth had reluctantly agreed.

"I missed waking up next to you," Booth added, "I hope to wake up next to you for the rest of my life."

"I would like that," Bones replied sleepily.

"Good," Booth said with a smile before kissing her soft cheek, "Sleep tight, baby."

_If anyone wants to share their thoughts on the next episodes, PM me!_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I apologize for my knee jerk reaction to last week's promo. Realistically, I know I am in it for the long haul with Bones. At this point, you have to stick around for the "pay off", right? Anyway, sorry that this chapter and last have been short. _

_Two weeks later – January 11, 2011_

Booth and Bones quickly fell into a routine. Each morning, Max picked Bones up to take her to the hospital. Around noon, Booth would go to the hospital to visit babies and bring lunch. After lunch, Booth would reluctantly return to work. Max or Angela picked Bones up mid-afternoon and dropped her off at home. After she and Booth ate dinner together, they returned to the hospital to spend more time with their daughters. Bones objected to being chauffeured around by friends and family, insisting that she could certainly afford to take a cab or engage a car service. All of the aforementioned individuals insisted that they were happy drive her until she was able to drive again.

Today, however, after Max left and she'd fed both babies, Bones took a cab to a place she hadn't been in many years. For almost an hour, she just stood staring at the stone letting the coldness of January day envelope her. Bones ran her fingers over the inscription, "Beloved Mother."

"Hi, Mom," she said softly, "It has been a long time since I've been here. While I know that some people find visiting the graves of loved ones, I don't believe in an afterlife, nor do I believe there is anything more than your remains here. I have been thinking about you a lot lately, Mom."

"I became a mother on Christmas," Bones said with a sad smile, "You have two granddaughters – Samara Elizabeth Booth and Sophia Christine Booth. Booth is their father's name. They were born premature, so they are still in the NICU. They're perfect, although I know I can't have an objective opinion on the subject. I miss them every second I am not with them."

Bones took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I have struggled for years with the decision that you made to leave Russ and I. I have felt anger, sadness, and every emotion in between. Of course, I am sure that you could never have foreseen that Russ would leave me too, and I would end up in foster care."

A solitary tear ran down her cheek, "But I did, and it changed me – all of it. Now, when I look at it through a mother's eyes, I don't know. I don't think I could have done what you did, but I know that you did it out of love."

Her lower lip trembled, "I wish you could have been here for some many things, Mom, but I really wish you could meet your granddaughters. When I held them for the first time, it was the most amazing experience of my life. I wish you could see Dad with them, his face just lights up. The nurses have to kick him out sometimes, because he feels that visiting hours shouldn't apply to grandparents. "

Meanwhile, Booth spotted Bones from the entrance of the cemetery. He walked towards her then paused as he heard her speak.

"I really wish you could meet my daughters' dad, my boyfriend, Booth. He is an FBI agent, and we're partners," softly, she added, "He's my best friend. The pregnancy was unexpected, but it saved my life, not literally of course. After everything in my past, I never expected anyone to love me the way Booth does, unconditionally, without judgment."

As tears streamed down her face, Bones added, "And I never expected to love someone the way I love him. He is the best man I've ever known."

Tears sprung to Booth's eyes as listened to the conversation between Bones and her mother unfolded. His anger at her brief disappearance melted away. Booth debated turning around and returning to the hospital. Instead, he quietly walked across the frozen grass to where she stood.

"Bones," he said softly hoping not to startle her.

"Booth," she replied, jumping slightly, "how did you know I was here?"

"I went a few other places first," he said, "I have been looking for you for a while."

Booth's voice was soothing and lacked recrimination.

"I'm sorry. I guess time just got away from me."

"When you didn't answer your phone, I called the hospital, and they told me you'd left thirty minutes ago."

Bones reached into her pocket and saw that her phone indicated she had five missed calls.

"Booth, I am so sorry. I turned the ringer off, because the girls were sleeping. I didn't want to wake them. Sophia was very fussy today."

"It's okay. I was all prepared to lecture you, but it's okay, really," Booth said with a smile.

Considering his remark, Bones said, "You heard what I said – to my mom - didn't you?"

Booth grinned, looking like the cat that ate the canary, while Bones' cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what you said or of coming here, Bones."

"But I don't believe in this. I don't believe that my mother is looking down on me from heaven. I don't believe she can hear me when I speak."

"You don't have to, Bones. You can come here to feel connected to her," Booth said taking her hand.

Bones nodded in agreement.

"Bones, you're freezing," Booth said opening his coat to wrap it around her.

Bones looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, "I have been thinking about her a lot lately, wondering what advice she might have for me on motherhood. But, mostly, I have been thinking about how she left. I couldn't make the choice she did. I don't think I could ever leave the girls. We have dangerous jobs, and we could -."

The rest of Bones' words were lost in the midst sobs.

"Shh, we will always make sure our girls are safe and taken care of. If something happened, they have lots of friends and family who love them. They would _never_ end up in foster care."

Bones smiled at him, wiping away her tears. Sometimes, she wondered how he knew exactly what she needed to hear.

"This weekend, we'll come back and leave a picture of the girls," Booth said soothingly.

On any other occasion, Bones would balk at the suggestion of leaving a gift of sorts for the dead, but today it seemed like the perfect solution.

"I'd like that."

"Good," Booth said with a smile, "Now, let's get you home."

_Next up: The Booth twins come home!_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: As always, thanks for your reviews! I love reading each and every one of them. _ _This will most likely be my last update before Christmas. So, for those of you who celebrate, have a wonderful holiday!_

_January 20, 2011_

After three and half weeks in the NICU, the Booth twins were finally ready to come home. Angela decreed that their homecoming called for a celebration and insisted upon hosting a party at the Brennan-Booth residence. Angela convinced a reluctant Brennan that she would not get stuck with any of the clean up duties. While Booth and Brennan spent the last few hours of their daughters' stay in the NICU with them, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, and Parker decorated their home.

"I don't know about giving the squints free roam of house," Booth teased.

"I am sure that when Angela is done it will look quite nice, even if the entire house has a pinkish hue," Bones remarked.

Booth couldn't help but laugh, the noise causing the infant in his arms to stir.

"Shh," he cooed, "Go back to sleep, Soph. Daddy will be quieter."

To his dismay, the baby wailed in response.

"I don't think she believes you," Bones said with a crooked smile.

Booth pouted in reply.

"She is probably just hungry. She only fed for twenty minutes last time," Bones said.

"Shall we switch then?" Booth asked.

"Unless you are going to breastfeed, yes, we should switch."

"Very funny," Booth said, "Ready?"

Over the last month, they had nearly perfect the art of switching which parent held which baby. While Bones fed Sophia, Booth gazed at Samara, still the smaller of the twins by half of a pound, like he was seeing her for the first time.

"I can't believe they are almost a month old," Booth remarked.

"The time did seem to pass quickly, although, rationally I know that one month is always comprised of 730.5 hours."

Booth laughed, "You aren't going to be telling me how many hours old they are six months from now, are you?"

"No, that would be impractical," Bones said matter-of-factly.

Booth just smiled, "I can't wait to get these little ladies home."

The corners of Bones' lips turned up into a smile, "I know. It will be wonderful to be able to see them all day. I certainly won't miss the NICU either, though I have found many of the nurses to be pleasant companions."

"Yeah, I will seem weird not seeing them again," Booth lamented.

Just then, the girls' current nurse, Rachel, popped her head into the room, "I have the discharge papers. I will be in with them in a minute."

"Great, thanks," Booth replied.

Rachel nodded then headed on her way.

"You hear that?" Booth said softly to Samara, "You're going home."

After the discharge papers were signed, Rachel wished them the best of luck and left the new parents to prepare for their babies' trip home. Bones and Booth dressed the babies in their "going home" outfits: one of the many that Max had bought since they were born. After the twins wore matching pajamas with ballerina slipper feet, they were nestled into their carriers with soft fleece blankets wrapped fit snuggly around them.

"I guess we're ready to go home," Bones said, reaching for one of the baby carriers.

Booth intercepted her, "I can get both."

Bones put her hand on the handle, "No, I can get it."

"No lifting. We don't need you bleeding or something."

Bones scowled, "It has been almost four weeks since the C-section. I can carry one of the girls. My stitches were removed weeks ago; I am not going to spontaneously hemorrhage. Now, give me the carrier."

"Let's not and say we did," Booth said with a coy smile.

"Huh?"

Booth wrested the carrier away from Bones and began walking towards the elevator.

"Hey!" she said following behind him.

When they reached the elevator, she shook her head, "You are lucky you're so handsome."

Booth chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. Their brief kiss was interrupted by a bell announcing the opening of the elevator door.

"Believe me in less than a month, you will be sick of carrying the car seat thingy around," Booth said as they stepped onto the crowded elevator.

"Aw, twins! They are so cute!" a young woman on the elevator gushed, "What are their names?"

"Samara and Sophia," Booth replied.

"What beautiful names!"

"Thank you," Bones replied and began turning back towards Booth.

"Wait!" the young woman exclaimed, "You're Temperance Brennan!"

"Yes," Bones replied matter-of-factly, "I am."

"Oh my God," the young woman said, turning, "And you must be Andy Lister!"

"Oh, that is a common misconception, while Booth is my lover and partner at work, Andy is a fictional character."

Booth's face reddened as Bones described him as her lover.

After recovering from his embarrassment, Booth nudged Bones and said, "A fictional character based on me."

"No," Bones said putting up her index finger in protest, "While you and Andy do have several attributes in common, Andy's character is not based on you."

"Uh huh," Booth said smugly.

"He's not!" Bones insisted.

"I don't know why you're so -."

Booth was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, "Umm, are you getting off?"

Booth and Bones looked at the man who'd spoken and both burst into laughter. In their bickering, they hadn't even noticed that the elevator had arrived at their destination.

"Sorry," Bones said hurriedly, motioning for Booth to exit first.

They walked into the chilly parking garage.

"Oh, Booth! We forgot to put their hats on!" Bones exclaimed.

"Okay, I think they are in the side pocket of the diaper bag," Booth said.

Bones rooted through the bag and pulled out a pink and purple hat.

"Booth, stop, so I can put their hats on."

Booth did as instructed, although they were less than one hundred feet from the car.

"Are we good?" Booth asked after both tiny heads were covered with knit caps.

"Yes."

When they arrived at the car, Booth surrendered Samara, while he clicked Sophia's seat into place. Bones did the same for Samara's. Bones was about to head back over to the passenger's side when Booth grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Bones asked with a smile.

"For being you. I love you, baby," Booth said kissing her again, more softly this time.

"I love you too, Booth."

Every time Booth heard her say those words, it was as magical as the first time she'd uttered them, and he looked at her dreamily.

"We better get in the heat on in the car, so the girls don't get cold," Bones reminded Booth.

"Oh God!" Booth said hurrying to get the key in the ignition, "I feel like a terrible dad."

"Are you girls okay?" he asked peering into the back seat.

"They aren't going to answer you," Bones remarked.

"Yeah, Bones, I know. Let's go home."

"Dad's car just pulled up!" Parker announced.

The friends and family gathered stopped their side conversation and waited expectantly for the Booth and Bones to arrive with their daughters. Parker rushed to open the door.

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Bones!"

"Hi, Bub. Can you hold the door open for us?" Booth asked.

"Sure!"

They entered their living room, which Angela had spent the last two hours decorating. A hand painted sign announced "Welcome home, Sophia and Samara!". The room was adorned with pink and white streamers

"Oh, I love their outfits, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Ang. You did a great job decorating the house," Bones said as she and Booth each extricated an infant from their carrier.

"Is Russ here?" Bones asked expectantly.

Today, Russ would be seeing his nieces for the first time. The day after Christmas, his stepdaughter, Hayley had been admitted to the hospital for pneumonia and was only released two days ago. Bones had instructed Russ to be with Hayley, citing that it would probably be ill advised to visit the NICU when he'd been exposed to pneumonia anyway.

"I think he was in the kitchen with your dad."

As if on cue, Bones spotting Russ entering the living room. He walked briskly towards his little sister.

"Tempe," he said with a smile, embracing his sister.

"Russ," Bones said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Let me introduce you to your nieces."

Bones beamed as she picked up Samara and placed him in her brother's arms. Bones held Sophia, her small backside against Bones' chest, so Russ could see her.

"They're beautiful, Tempe. I still can't believe my baby sister is a mother – of two!"

Bones chuckled, "I still have difficulty believing it sometimes, although I obviously recall giving birth to them."

Russ laughed, "I would be concerned if you didn't."

"How is Hayley?" Bones asked with concern.

"She is doing much better. They think she should be able to come off the oxygen at night soon. Hayley really enjoyed the chocolate covered strawberries you sent her. Amy and I, we appreciate everything you've done for Hayley."

Bones nodded, "I am happy to help."

Over the last few years, Bones had paid for a number of medical supplies that her insurance would not cover, as well as home improvements, such as central air conditioning and an air purification system, that were beneficial for her respiratory health.

"Emma is with me. I thought she could use a break from the hospital."

"Oh, that's an excellent idea. I am sure that Hayley's hospitalizations are difficult for her."

Russ nodded, "Yeah, they are."

"Emma," he called.

She emerged from the kitchen, where she'd been talking with Max, and walked towards her stepfather.

"Aunt Temperance, congratulations," Emma said.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold Sophia?" Bones offered.

Emma glanced at Russ then replied, "Yes, very much."

"Just be careful to support her head," Bones cautioned as she placed Sophia in her cousin's arms.

"She's so small," Emma said her eyes wide with wonder.

In the distance, Booth snapped a photo of Bones, Russ, Emma, and his daughters.

"So, when can we expect the wedding invitations?" Cam asked with a sly smile, startling Booth.

"Geez Cam, you scared me."

"Sorry," she replied then waited for his response to her original question.

Booth shrugged, "You know how Bones feels about marriage."

"Yeah, well, I seem to recall her having similar feelings about motherhood, but you obviously changed her mind on that one."

"I know. I just – I don't want to do too much too soon."

"Booth, you have been in love with her for seven years, inseparable for five, and living together for the last six months. I don't think "too much, too soon" applies here."

"I just don't want to scare her off by asking her to make a commitment," Booth said.

"You have two children together, Booth, she's committed."

Booth caught Bones' eye from across the room. A smile lit up her face, and Booth's eyes twinkled in response.

"Seeley, Dr. Brennan is happy. It is written all over her face. She isn't going anywhere."


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Hi! I thought I would get this short update to you before Christmas. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! As always, thanks for your reviews! _

"_Seeley, Dr. Brennan is happy. It is written all over her face. She isn't going anywhere."_

"Thanks, Cam. I do plan on asking Bones to marry me. I just want to be sure she is ready, and I want to do it in a way that is really special."

Cam laughed, "Always a romantic."

"You bet," Booth said as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Max behind him. Booth sighed softly, wondering if he was coming to ask Booth the same question Cam had..

"Booth, I want to get a family photo with Russ," Max said.

"Oh sure, I can take it for you," Booth replied.

Max shook his head, "No, I want you to be in it. Unless you don't think of my daughter as family?"

Cam stifled a laugh.

"Of course I do! Bones, the babies, and Parker are the most important things in the world to me."

Cam piped up, "I would be happy to take the picture."

"Great," Booth said hurriedly.

Booth strode across the room to Brennan's side. He greeted the man he hoped would someday be his brother-in-law and his stepdaughter.

"Are you ready?" asked Cam.

The small group arranged themselves. Max stood behind Bones and Russ, putting his arm around both of this children. Russ and Emma held twins.

Booth slid his arm around Bones' waist and said, "Yeah, we're ready."

Cam got only one shot of the group before Samara started wailing, and Emma quickly handed the fussing baby over to her aunt.

"Do you need help?" Booth asked.

"No, I will just give her a bottle, so I don't have to leave the party."

"I'll take care of it," Booth said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and scooping up the infant from her mother's arms.

Bones opened her mouth to protest.

"He just wants to help out, sweetheart," Max said, "I felt the same way when you were a baby, and your mother was breastfeeding. There is only so much we fathers can do."

Bones nodded, finding her father's explanation reasonable. Booth returned in a minute with Samara, who was happily sucking on a bottle.

"Cam, can we get one more photo with Parker in it?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, of course," Cam said with a smile, appreciative of how Bones always included Booth's son.

"Parker!" Bones shouted and the blonde haired boy came tearing into the living room.

"What's up, Bones?" he asked.

"We are taking a family photo," she explained.

"Oh, okay," Parker replied.

"Why don't you stand next to Emma, Bub?" Booth instructed.

Parker took his place beside Bones' niece. Although he was only three years younger than her, Emma was more than a head taller.

"All set?" Cam asked.

The group nodded, and Cam took two photos.

"Thanks, Cam," Booth said with a smile.

Parker tugged on Booth's shirt, "Is it time to open presents now?"

"Presents?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, since you wouldn't let us have a shower for you. Everyone brought a present – a sort of post-baby shower," Angela said with a grin.

"Ang, that is really unnecessary. I am of considerable financial means -."

"Well, so am I," she retorted playfully, "and the presents have already been bought, so you might as well accept them."

Bones conceded Angela's point, and Russ and Hodgins brought in the presents that had been stashed in another room.

"Open mine first!" Parker shouted.

"You didn't have to bring a present, Parker," Bones admonished.

"Just open it, Bones," Booth prodded.

Bones nodded and carefully tore the wrapping paper off the box that contained two onesies that read "little sister".

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you, Parker," Bones said getting up to give her boyfriend's son a hug.

"Thanks, I got one purple and one pink, so you know who is who," Parker explained.

Bones chuckled, "The girls aren't identical twins. They are quite easy to tell apart."

Parker looked at her skeptically, "They look A LOT alike. It is easy to tell them apart now, because Sophia is bigger. But, if they are the same size, it wouldn't be so easy."

Booth smiled at Bones, "You're right, Bub. Thank you."

Booth shook his head slightly, seeing that Bones was ready to contest his assertion. Parker handed Bones another present; this one from Jared and Padme, who were unable to attend the homecoming celebration. The package contained a layette set and baby blanket. By the second to last package, there was a small mountain of baby clothes and accoutrements. The final gift was from Angela and Hodgins.

Bones gently tore away the paper revealing a painting of Bones, Booth, and their daughters. Taped to the back of the framed painting was the photograph that had inspired the work of art. It was one of the first photos that had been taken of the new family.

"Oh, Ang! It's beautiful," Bones said, rising from her seat to hug her best friend tightly.

"Yeah, Ang," Booth said, giving the artist a peck on the cheek when Bones released her, "Thank you so much!"

Booth looked at the painting again and smiled. Angela had certainly managed to capture the awe that he and Bones had felt – still felt – holding their newborn daughters.

Booth encircled his arms around Bones' waist and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Bones spun around in his arms, "Love you, too, Booth."

Shortly after the opening of the presents, the food was served, and the group disbanded thereafter. Angela was true to her word. She did not let Bones or Booth lift a finger to clean up from the gathering.

"Thank you again for the painting," Bones said as Angela and Hodgins were about to leave, "We are going to hang it in the nursery."

"I am glad you liked it," Angela said.

"I love it, Ang," Bones said embracing her.

"Thanks for the party," Booth added, "Our girls are lucky to have such a great aunt."

Hodgins cleared his throat in the background.

Booth laughed, "_And_ uncle."

"I am so happy that our girls are going to grow up together," Angela said.

Hodgins gave her a pointed look, and Angela clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shit!"

"You're having a girl?" Bones exclaimed excitedly.

Angela nodded, her eyes welling up with tears, "Yes. Jack wanted to keep it a secret, but -."

"It's okay," Hodgins said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great, Ang," Bones said embracing her friend.

Booth clapped his hand on Hodgins' back, "Congrats, man."

Booth looked around to ensure that Parker wasn't in earshot, "Having a little girl, it's just special, so special."

Hodgins nodded, "We can't wait."

Bones gave Hodgins a hug, congratulating him on his news. Then, Booth walked the couple out.

When he returned, Booth suggested, "You look tired, why don't you take a nap? Both of the girls are sleeping and have just eaten recently. You have an hour before either of them should need to eat."

Bones considered Booth's suggestion, "I suppose it would be prudent to rest, since I will probably get very little sleep tonight."

Booth chuckled, "Well, you don't have to handle all of the feedings and diaper changes, baby."

"I know, but you have to work tomorrow."

Booth shook his head and smiled, "I took off until the 26th, Wednesday."

"I thought we discussed that that wasn't necessary."

Booth wrapped his arms around her, "I know, but I want to be home with you and the girls. Nothing at work is as important as my family _ever_."

Bones looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, "I think that catching murderers is very important."

"It is, but nothing is as important as my family. You, the girls, Parker – you're my number one priority. Now and always."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I am sorry for taking so long to update. I had the trifecta of being busy, sick, and having writer's block. Thanks for your patience and continuing to read this!

_Four weeks later- February 18, 2011_

Booth and Bones laid in one another's arms, both babies miraculously sleeping soundly. The last four weeks of their lives had been exhausting. Each of them was accustomed to functioning on little sleep, but two infants took sleep deprivation to another level. Any time after eight in the evening when the babies were asleep, so were Booth and Bones. Tonight was the rare exception.

"You're a wonderful mother," Booth whispered into Bones' ear as he held her tightly.

"Thank you, though at this point, I think that I have only proven my stamina rather than my aptitude as a mother."

Booth chuckled, "Nah, You're an amazing mom, just like I knew you'd be."

Bones nuzzled into his shoulder saying, "I never thought that I would find anything – anyone, rather – that I would love as much as forensic anthropology."

Booth smiled.

Bones locked his gazed and whispered, "Instead, I found three."

Booth smiled, a smile that light up his entire face.

"God, I love you."

"Are you speaking to me or to God?" Bones asked with a sly smile.

Booth framed her face with his hands, "You, Temperance, always you. Forever."

Bones leaned in, closing the gap between their lips and kissed him passionately.

Booth returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her neck. As his lips gently caressed hers, Bones tucked her hands beneath his shirt.

Booth pulled back and said, "Bones, we -."

"It's been eight weeks since the C-section, Booth. My doctor said I could have intercourse after eight weeks postpartum."

"What did I tell you about using the word intercourse in bed?" Booth said playfully scolding her.

Bones ignored his comment, running her hand up and down his chest, she whispered, "I want you to make love to me, Booth."

Booth groaned, his body responding to her words and touch. He returned his lips then moved to the hollow of her neck gently nipping on her soft skin. Before continuing his descent, Booth backed away slightly.

"Are you sure, Bones? I know how exhausted you are. If you are too tired, it's okay."

Booth couldn't believe that he was turning down the possibility to have sex with the gorgeous woman beside him. It had been over three months since he's made love to the woman he hoped would be the last woman he ever made love to. He had gone much longer without sex; hell, he'd been celibate for longer than he liked to think about before the night the twins were conceived. But, abstaining from sex when Bones slept beside him every night was a whole other matter.

Bones pulled Booth's shirt over his head, leaving no doubt of her reply. Booth knew better than to deny Temperance Brennan anything, not that he really wanted to anyway. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt of Brennan's pajamas, kissing each inch of skin as he exposed it.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered.

"Booth," Bones said hurriedly unbuttoning her top, "we don't time for that. The girls could wake up any minute."

Booth tried to protest, but Bones was _very_ convincing. Their lovemaking was hurried but no less satisfying. When they collapsed beside one another in bed, they heard a soft cry coming from the baby monitor.

As the sound intensified, Booth looked over at Bones, "Right again. I'll take care of it."

_Two weeks later - March 2, 2011_

Bones prepared to take the babies out on what was an unseasonably warm day in D.C. She had only taken the twins out on her own once before. Usually, if there was an errand to run, Booth or one of their friends would stay with the babies, and, of course, Booth had attended each of the twins' pediatrician appointments. It seemed that once one baby was settled into her car seat, the other would start fussing or need a diaper change.

As she changed Sophia's diaper, Bones cooed, "We have to get dressed up to visit Daddy at work."

Bones dressed Sophia and her sister in matching dresses with coordinating sweaters and leg warmers called "baby legs", which Booth said sounded gross. Now, as they approached the three month mark, the girls were finally out of newborn clothes, and Bones was eager to show off their new outfits.

Placing Sophia in her carrier, Bones explained to her infant daughters their plans for the day, "First, we are going to the Jeffersonian, where Mommy works. We'll also visit Aunt Cam, Aunt Angela, Uncle Jack, and my interns that your father calls "the squint squad"."

Bones chuckled to herself, remembering the first time she heard Booth use the term "squint".

She continued, "Then, we are going to the Hoover to surprise Daddy with a visit."

"Are we ready?" Bones asked Samara as she picked her up and pressed her lips to Samara's forehead.

Samara hiccupped and Bones laughed, "I suppose that response will have to do."

Once both babies were in their carriers, Bones quickly ran out to unlock the car and turn the heat on. She carried the twins to the car, clicking their seats into the place then locked the front door. As Bones drove the familiar route to the Jeffersonian, she continued to describe the cast of characters that Samara and Sophia would meet at their mother and father's places of employment. Bones pulled into her reserved parking space in the garage. With Samara snugly in the baby Bjorn and Sophia sleeping in her carrier, Bones stepped inside the elevator and made the ascent to the Medico-legal lab.

When she entered, Clark and Wendell were on the platform. Hearing the click of her heels, both men turned their heads in Brennan's direction.

"Dr. Brennan!" Wendell exclaimed, hurrying to assist her.

Wendell reached for the carrier containing a now awake Sophia, and Brennan reluctantly allowed him to take the precious cargo.

"Your office?" he asked.

"Sure," Bones said, following him in that direction.

Her office, which was Clark's office in the interim, looked very much like the day she'd left.

"Is everything okay?" Wendell asked as he tickled Sophia.

"Yes," Bones replied, freeing Samara from the constraints of the baby Bjorn, "I am on my way to see Booth and thought I would stop in."

Wendell nodded, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, let me just unbuckle her."

"So, who's who?"

"This," Bones said carefully placing Sophia in his arms, "is Sophia."

"Hello, Sophia Booth," Wendell said to the infant wriggling in his arms.

Bones turned to Wendell with surprise. Very few people had assumed that the twins' last name was 'Booth', and Bones felt oddly touched.

"She seems to like you," Bones commented with a smile.

Wendell smiled broadly, "Thanks. I have A LOT of younger cousins.'

"Well, you'll be an excellent father some day," Bones replied then winced remembering Angela's pregnancy scare last year.

"Thanks, I hope so," Wendell said, taking the comment in stride.

Thankfully, Clark chose that moment to join them, easing the tension.

"Dr. Edison, thank you for covering my extended maternity leave."

Clark nodded, "You're welcome. Your daughters are beautiful."

"Thank you," Bones said, "They have excellent genetics in their favor."

"Yeah, Booth is trouble with these two. Or maybe these two are in trouble with Booth as their dad," Wendell said with a playful grin.

"Oh yeah, Seeley will have his gun out when one of them goes on a date, that's for sure," Cam said with a laugh.

"Oh, hello, Cam. I was actually just going to see if you were in your office."

Bones turned to Wendell, who reluctantly surrendered Sophia, "Congratulations again, Dr. Brennan. Pass my congrats along to Booth, also."

"I will Wendell, thank you."

Wendell and Clark retreated to the platform, while Cam and Bones headed towards her office.

"I can't believe how big the twins have gotten," Cam said as she gripped the carrier that held Sophia.

"Yes, their pediatrician is pleases with their drowth."

Cam smiled, "So, what brings you to the Jeffersonian today, Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh, just visiting," Bones said wistfully.

She had been so ensconced in caring for the twins that she'd forgotten just how much she missed her work.

"I am going to see Booth after this," Bones added.

Cam and Bones chatted for a few minutes then Bones commented, "Booth tells me that it is customary for a woman's close friends to throw her a baby shower during her pregnancy."

"Yes…"

"Then perhaps, we should plan a shower for Angela, as we are her close friends."

Cam chuckled, "Sure, of course."

Cam and Bones compared their schedules and decided to hold the shower on April 16th.

"My home would be a suitable venue due to the size. Booth can plan on taking Parker and the girls somewhere for the afternoon."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Is Angela in her office?" Bones asked.

"No, she and Hodgins are at a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. Well, I guess I will head over to the Hoover then."

"Let me walk you over," Cam insisted.

During the brief walk to the Hoover building, Bones and Cam divvied up tasks for the shower. Bones was in charge of the invitations and decorations, while Cam would take care of food.

When they reached the entrance to the Hoover building, Cam returned Sophia to her mother.

"We look forward to having you back in three weeks," Cam said with a smile

Bones nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you. I will be in touch regarding the shower."

Cam and Bones went their separate ways. Bones took the elevator to the floor Booth's office was on. When she stepped off the elevator, Sweets was waiting to board.

"Dr. –."

"Shh!" Bones commanded.

"Oh, you are surprising Booth at work," Sweets whispered, "That is so sweet!"

"Yes, well this carrier is heavy, so I am going to go," Bones said dismissively.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sweets said as the door almost closed on him, "See you later!"

"Bye," Bones said before walking purposefully towards her boyfriend's office door.

She wrapped gently on the door, and Booth shouted "come in!" from inside. When his visitor didn't enter, Booth sighed. He rose and opened the door.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed as if he hadn't seen the woman at his threshold in years.

"Hi, Booth," Bones said with a smile that lit up her entire face.

"Aww," he said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, "My girls came to visit me."

"Yes, well, it is such a nice day outside. I thought it would be nice to get out, show our daughters where their parents work."

"You stopping at the Jeffersonian too?" Booth asked reaching for Samara

"I already did," Bones replied.

"Hi peanut. This is Daddy's office, where he catches the bad guys."

"That is factually incorrect; you typically catch the bad guys in the field or investigation room."

Booth chuckled, "I stand corrected, but I don't think she minds."

Booth continued giving Samara the tour of his office, "And here is your big brother, Parker's picture. And look! Here is a picture of you, your sister, and your mommy."

Bones smiled, bringing Sophia over to where her father stood with her twin sister.

"Hey, ladybug," Booth said bending to kiss the top of his daughter's head.

"Booth, if you keep calling them "peanut" and "ladybug", they are going to think those are their names."

"Don't be silly, you know your name, right, Sophia?" Booth said to the infant who met her father's eye.

"See?" Booth said with a broad smile.

Bones shook her head and laughed.

"Come on. I want to show off our beautiful daughters," Booth said, taking Bones' hand.

Booth introduced Sophia and Samara Booth to everyone who had an office nearby. Each agent they were introduced to expressed an appropriate amount of adoration for the babies. Though, each of them was primarily awestruck at seeing Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan as parents, a family. As they headed back to Booth's office, Booth and Bones literally ran into Assistant Director Hacker.

"Oh," Bones exclaimed.

"Temperance," he said smiling congenially, "What brings you to the Hoover this afternoon?"

"The girls and I are visiting with Booth," Bones replied giving Hacker a dismissive glance.

"Oh, of course, your daughters are beautiful, Temperance. Just like their mother."

Booth put his arm around Bones' waist possessively, "_Our_ daughters are beautiful just like their mother, _my_ girlfriend," Booth said pointedly.

Bones turned and glared at Booth then turned her attention back to Andrew, "Thank you, Andrew. Booth and I are very fortunate."

Andrew flashed Bones a goofy grin, "It was a pleasure seeing you, Temperance, as always."

"Thank you," Bones said before she and Booth returned to his office.

As the door closed behind them, Bones exclaimed, "You were unnecessarily hostile to Andrew. He is your boss, after all."

"He was flirting with you. Right in front of me. While you were holding our daughter!"

"Yes, Booth. I am aware. Hacker is an ass. That is no excuse for you to be one as well."

"I just –," Booth blubbered.

"I will not condone you acting like a possessive Neanderthal, although, that is an anthropologically inaccurate stereotype. I am a beautiful woman, as you are a very attractive man. We have to accept that those of the opposite sex may find it difficult to resist demonstrating their sexual attraction to proposition either of us. You know that I am committed to you and vice versa."

Booth was speechless. Finding words, he muttered, 'I'm sorry, Bones. You are right."

"Yes, of course I am."

"And modest, at always," Booth said with a grin, "Love you."

"I love you too, Booth."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Wow, my document with this story is now over 200 pages long! There will be another 5 or 6 chapters, then I am planning a sequel (which I hope you will all read!)

Thanks for reading! I love reading your reviews; they always make me smile!

_March 4, 2011 - Evening_

Booth and Bones sat on the couch in front of the TV. Booth had the Flyers game on mute and held Sophia while Bones unbuttoned her blouse in preparation for feeding the babies.

"Is this game in the last quarter? There is a documentary on the Discovery Channel about the discovery of a possible new hominid species in Nigeria." Bones asked excitedly.

Booth smiled, "It's periods. There are quarters in football, and since the Flyers are playing like its pee wee hockey, you can turn on your documentary."

"Thanks," Bones said reaching for Sophia.

"You really miss work, don't you?" Booth asked sympathetically.

Bones sighed and ran her hand over the head of the infant suckling at her breast, "Yeah, I don't think I realized just how much I missed it until visiting the Jeffersonian this week."

"You can go back to work early if you want to, baby," Booth offered, reaching for her hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

"I know. I really do enjoy being home with the girls. I know I will miss them so much when I go back, but I miss the intellectual stimulation of working."

"I understand. You've been out of work for a long time."

"I would feel badly leaving them. Going back to work early means that I probably won't breastfeed for as long as I planned and -."

Booth put up his hand to stop Bones from continuing, "You breast twins for over three months, Temperance. Many women don't even breast single babies that long. You need to give yourself a break. Being a parent, you're going to second guess yourself _a lot_. You don't need to get an early start on that."

Bones smiled at him, "Thanks, Booth."

"Love you," he said squeezing her hand.

They sat peacefully for a minute before Samara started fussing in the swing. She had been experiencing a runny nose all day, and the only thing that seemed to placate her was her swing.

"She might be hungry," Bones commented, "can you get her and I will feed her after Sophia is done?"

"Sure," Booth said, rising to remove his daughter from the swing.

Booth lifted her into his arms and cradled her against his body. As he held Samara, she began to cry louder.

"What the matter, peanut?" Booth asked, "Don't worry. It'll be your turn next. Daddy understands; he likes mommy's breasts too."

Booth glanced sideways at Bones, flashing her a charm smile.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure the girls appreciate my breasts for their aesthetic value as you do."

"Bones!" Booth said aghast.

"What? You started it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Booth said.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against his daughter's

Pulling back in astonishment, he said, "Bones, Samara feels warm. I think she might have a fever."

Bones turned to him with a frown, placing the back of her hand against Samara's forehead.

"The ear thermometer is in the medicine cabinet in the powder room."

Booth left, Samara held snuggly against his chest, and returned with the aforementioned item.

"100.5," he pronounced sadly, "Poor little peanut."

"We should probably try to keep the girls separate as much as possible," said Bones who was still nursing Sophia, "to prevent Sophia from getting sick."

"Yeah, that might be hard since they share the same, um, food supply," Booth said gesturing towards Bones' breasts.

Bones chuckled, "Well, I can bottle feed Samara for the time being."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take Samara up to the nursery," Booth said, turning his attention to the baby girl in his arms, "You and Daddy will get some rocking chair time in."

Bones smiled, "We should probably have Samara sleep with us tonight. Can you get the bassinet out of the basement?"

Booth looked down at Samara, "Okay, I will put her back in the swing for a few minutes, while I get the basinet."

Samara was not pleased with this development and immediately started screaming.

"I'll be right back, peanut," Booth promised.

Still, Samara did not relent. Bones knew that when one baby cried, the other was soon to follow. Careful not to unduly jostle Sophia, Bones stood and crouched in front of the swing. She gently put her arm under Samara and pulled her against her chest, opposite her sister. Unfortunately, the warmth of her body did not have desired effect, and when Booth returned from the basement, he found Bones holding two crying infants.

Booth quickly grabbed Samara from her arms and tried to comfort her. The remainder for the night was spent trying to keep Samara's fever down, while the other parent grabbed a few precious hours of sleep.

"I feel like it is two months ago," Booth commented with a sigh.

Bones nodded, glancing over at Samara _finally_ sleeping soundly in the basinet beside the bed. They enjoyed ten minutes of silence before the sound of crying emanated from the monitor.

"Ugh," Bones said dramatically covering her face with her pillow.

Booth chuckled, "I will take care of it. She's probably just wet."

"Thanks," Bones said with a grateful smile.

Booth padded down the hall to the nursery to his daughter in need of diaper change. Bones listened to Booth's conversation with their daughter over the monitor.

"You girls are really giving Mommy and Daddy a run for their money tonight," he said as he unzipped her sleep sack and unsnapped the onesie beneath it.

Sophia whined as Booth changed her diaper. She sounded congested, and Booth feared she'd caught whatever illness her sister had. After redressing her, Booth held her close to his chest and sat in the rocking chair.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Despite Booth's soothing words, Sophia continued to fight sleep. Softly, Booth began singing.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May.

Well, I guess you'll say 'What can make me feel this way?' My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl."

Bones smiled, her eyes clouding with tears as she listened to the baby monitor relay the sound of Booth singing their daughter to sleep. As Bones listened to Booth's slightly off key rendition of the Temptations' hit, she, too, drifted off to sleep. She awoke a few hours later to the sound of rain beating against the window, Booth's arm draped over her protectively. Bones rolled over to face him.

"Hey," Booth said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Did Sophia get back to sleep quickly?"

"Yeah," Booth replied sleepily, "but I think she is coming down with whatever Samara has."

Bones sighed, "I suppose that was inevitable."

Booth pulled Bones close to him, taking their few moments of solitude to bask in her presence. Only a few minutes later, the sounds of Samara's cries filled the room. Bones got up and retrieved her from the basinet and brought her into the bed with her and Booth.

"Since they are both sick, I suppose there's no reason not to breastfeed both of them," Bones reasoned as she pulled her arm out of the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Nope, I guess not."

Bones ran her hand over her daughter's fuzzy head, "She doesn't feel clammy like she did when she woke up in the middle of the night last night."

"Good. Hopefully, it is just a twenty four hour bug," Booth said before rising, "I am going to go peek in on my lady bug."

"Okay," Bones replied.

Booth returned a few minutes later, "She's sound asleep…for now at least."

The remainder of the day was spent caring for the two sick babies. Sophia had indeed caught her sister's illness. By day's end, it was becoming clear that Bones had as well.

"Bones, you don't sound good," Booth said worriedly after a coughing fit, "please, just lay down. I can take care of the girls."

"I'm fine," Bones quickly retorted, "It's just a little cold."

"Please. They both just went down, anyway. Get some rest."

"I have a lot to do;" Bones argued obstinately, "The laundry is mounting up."

She rose from the couch, and Booth reached for her arm, "I can do the laundry."

Bones shook off his grip on her forearm and walked away.

"You can help," she said with a smirk.

Bones awoke the next day feeling achy and congested. She didn't have to tell Booth how badly she felt; it was written all over her face.

"You look pale," Booth said with concern.

"I'm always pale," Bones replied.

"More pale than usual," Booth amended, placing his hand on her forehead, "and you feel warm."

"I'm fine," Bones dismissed.

"You _will _be fine, but right now, you're sick. You need to rest and take something for that fever. I will take care of the girls."

"You're going to take care of two sick infants by yourself?" Bones scoffed.

Booth ignored her not so subtle insult, "Yes, I am. Samara is starting to feel better, and hopefully, Sophia will be soon too."

Booth surreptitiously put the thermometer in Brennan's ear.

"Bones, you have a temperature of 100.7. You are staying in bed, no arguments. Please just let me take care of you."

Bones sighed, "Fine."

Booth kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you."

Bones acquiesced to Booth's request for about two hours, after which, he found her emptying the dishwasher.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"That seems fairly obvious; I am emptying the dishwasher."

"I know _what_ you are doing. Why are emptying the dishwasher instead of resting?" asked an exasperated Booth.

Before she could answer, Booth added, "And don't tell me you are fine. You have on two layers of clothing and look white as a ghost. Please get back into bed."

Bones threw the dish towel down onto the floor and retreated to the bedroom.

"This is going to be a long day," Booth muttered to himself, following her into the bedroom.

"Have you taken your temperature again?" he asked.

Bones shook her head, and Booth handed her the ear thermometer. A moment later, she pronounced that her temperature was 38 degrees Celsius.

"And what is that in American?"

Haughtily Bones replied, "If by "American" you mean Fahrenheit, it is 101 degrees."

Concern washed over Booth's face, "Will you please take the Tylenol now?"

"I told you Booth; fevers serve an important biological purpose. The increased temperature creates an unsuitable environment for some pathogens. It also increases the mobility of leukocytes and proliferation of T cells."

"Fine, but I am taking your temperature again in a half hour. If it is any higher, you are taking the damn Tylenol, Bones."

Bones nodded, "I suppose that is an acceptable compromise."

"Good," Booth said firmly kissing her on the cheek, "I better got check on Sophia."

Bones watched him walk away and a small smile graced her face. Although she found it somewhat irritating, no one had taken care of her when she was sick since she was a little girl. It made her feel…loved.

Booth wrapped another blanket around Bones, his heart filled with worry. They had no success in bringing her fever down. When he'd last checked, it was up to 103.5. A cool bath had only managed to lower it half of a degree. Booth had told himself that if it climbed any higher he would convince Bones to go to the ER.

"Make sure you keep drinking water, baby."

"I am," Bones said, her teeth chattering.

"I am going to put the girls to sleep and check Sophia's temperature. I will be back shortly."

"You are giving them the breast milk from the fridge? I have the bottles labels by the time they should be disposed of." Bones explained.

"Yep. I've got it covered, babe. Call me if you need me."

"Okay," Bones said, pulling the blankets tight around her.

When Booth returned almost a half hour later, Bones had fallen asleep. He tip toed over to her side of the bed. He hated to wake her, but he needed to check her temperature.

"Bones, sweetheart. I need to take your temperature."

"Mmm hmm," Bones agreed sleepily.

Booth gently inserted the thermometer in her ear, removing it a minute later when it beeped.

"Bones, we have to go to the hospital," Bootth said with alarm.

Bones' eyes flew open, "What? Why?"

"Your fever is up to 104. We need to go the ER."

"No, hyperthermia isn't life threatening until over 105 degrees," Bones argued.

"Well, I don't want it to the get to that point. You took Tylenol almost three hours ago, and it hasn't had any effect."

"But the girls -."

"I'll call Max, Cam, or Angela."

"Angela can't come over. I don't want to expose her to illness during her pregnancy."

Booth nodded, thinking he should have thought of that.

"I'll call Max then. Please, Bones," Booth plead.

"Okay."

Within fifteen minutes, Max was in their living room receiving instructions on caring for his granddaughters. Wrapped in a blanket and tissues in hand, Bones walked out of the house holding Booth's hand. Booth resisted the urge to pick up his blanket clad girlfriend and carry her into the car.

This had become an all too familiar routine for them. They waited for only a half hour before being triaged. The nurse started intravenous fluid, while Booth and Bones waited for the doctor.

"You've been spending way too much time in hospital beds over the last nine months," Booth joked.

"Yes, I have, though; you have spent your fair share of time in the hospital during our partnership."

"Well, I'd always rather our places be reversed, baby," Booth said squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, Booth. I'm sorry for being so…difficult today. I am never should have insinuated that you couldn't take care of the girls alone. You're an excellent father.

"Thanks, Bones."

"I appreciate you taking care of me," she continued.

"Any time, Bones. Any time."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I thought that after last night's episode, we could all use some B&B fluff. Is it wrong that I would so like to see Hannah get sniped?

_Three days later…_

Booth woke to find Bones' side of the bed empty. He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, following the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. In the kitchen, Bones stood at the kitchen island eating a bowl of some sort of granola cereal Booth found objectionable. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said placing a kiss below her ear.

"Oh, Booth, you scared me," she said jumping a little as his arms encircled waist.

"Sorry," he said drawing her closer, "It is good to see you back to your old self."

They had spent twelve hours in the ER. Bones was rehydrated and given IV supplements to bring her electrolytes back to normal. After another dose of acetaminophen, ibuprofen, and cold compresses, her fever finally broke. When the doctors were satisfied that it wasn't returning she was discharged with strict instructions to follow up with her primary care provider within forty-eight hours. All of the cultures were negative, so the fever was presumed to be the result of a virus. Somehow, Booth managed to remain unscathed by the illness that had afflicted the rest of the family. Max had spent the last two days helping to care for the twins, freeing Booth to care for Bones. Booth was grateful for the help but glad to have their home to themselves once again.

"As am I, though strictly speaking, I never ceased being myself," Bones countered.

"I don't know. You told me that liked having me take care of you. That doesn't seem very Bonesy to me," Booth said with a mischievous grin.

"Bonesy?" she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, you told me that my belt buckle was Boothy."

"I did indeed," Bones said turning in his embrace to face him, "but I believe I said that I _appreciated_ you taking care of me."

"Liked, appreciated, whatever," Booth said leaning in to kiss her, "though I do think your old self weighed at least five pounds more. I am going to have to take you to an all you can eat salad bar or something."

Bones punched him playfully in the side, "I needed to lose the additional weight I'd gained during the pregnancy anyway."

"Nah, you were perfect just the way you were…not that you aren't perfect now."

Bones rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know if you lose any more weigh,t it will make it easier to do this!" Booth said before picking Bones up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Booth! Put me down!" Bones said kicking her legs furiously.

"Woah, careful where you're kickin' there Bones," he said, putting her down.

Grateful to have her feet firmly on the ground again, Bones quipped, "Well if you didn't pick me up like a fireman rescuing me from a burning building, you would have to worry about me kicking you in the genitals."

"Ah, saved by the crying baby!" Booth said upon hearing one his daughters' cry over the monitor.

Booth walked towards the stairs, turning his head in the direction of Bones and giving her a wink.

"Incorrigible," Bones muttered under her breath.

A few minutes later, Booth returned with both babies in his arms.

"It looks like our young ladies decided it was time to get up," Booth declared.

Bones smiled. It seemed irrational, but seeing Booth holding both of their daughters had become one of her favorite sights. Bones began to unbutton her pajama top in preparation for feeding, when Booth stopped her.

"Actually, they woke up around four thirty, and I fed them," he confessed.

"They woke up, and I didn't hear them?" asked a disconcerted Bones.

"Well, I woke up to go to the bathroom and heard Sophia starting to fuss. I wanted to let you sleep," Booth said meekly.

"I was surprised that they were sleeping so late."

"Yeah. Why don't we bring them into the family room and let them play on their gyms?" Booth suggested.

"Okay," Bones said.

They walked to the family room, placing the babies on their respective gyms. Samara kicked happily at the dangling dolphin, while Sophia pulled at the hanging plastic rings. Booth and Bones sat on the floor with their backs against the couch watching their daughters.

"They are getting so big," Booth said wistfully.

"Yeah, they are," Bones said drawing a long sip from her coffee, "Booth, I'd like to go back to work on Monday."

Booth looked at her wide eyed, "Monday, as in six days from today?"

"Yes."

"Bones, you just got over being sick – very sick. You should take some more time to recuperate."

Bones crossed her arms on her chest, "I wasn't asking your permission, Booth."

"Right," Booth replied, "Just consider it, please. In the mean time, we can let Candace know that we are going to need her sooner than we'd originally planned. Deal?"

"Deal," Bones said, "Hey, look! Sophia rolled over!"

Booth smiled at seeing the delight on Bones' face. He had missed so many of Parker's early milestones. Witnessing his daughters' brought new meaning to parenthood.

"Before we know it, they will be crawling," Booth remarked, "then we are really in trouble."

"Yeah," Bones replied with a laugh, resting her head against Booth's shoulder.

Booth put his arm around her, drawing her closer, "I wish we could keep them this little."

Instead of retorting that Booth's wish was both irrational and impossible, she merely said, "Yes, that would be nice."

_Monday, March 14, 2011_

Candace arrived at 7:30 AM in preparation for Bones' return to work. Bones greeted the young woman, a struggling freelance writer, who came highly recommended. Bones reviewed her thorough instructions on how Candace was to spend her time with her daughters. She had created a schedule that indicated what the twins should be doing at fifteen minute intervals. Candace nodded graciously at the appropriate times, while Booth stood in the background mouthing "sorry".

After both parents kissed their daughters good bye, the drove the familiar route to the Jeffersonian.

"I should have provided Candace with Angela's number, in the event that she was unable to reach me at work or on my cell phone," commented a worried Bones.

"She has all of our contact information, as well as your Dad's; I think we've got everything covered," Booth reassured her.

Bones sighed, "I am very excited to be returning to work; I just hadn't expected it to be so difficult to leave them."

Booth looked over at Bones to see her blinking away tears. He reached for her hand.

"It's okay to be upset leaving them. It's hard. You've spent the last three months either visiting them in the hospital or taking care of them at home. It's a big adjustment. Give yourself some time."

Bones nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Booth held her hand tightly for the remainder of the ride. When they pulled up to the Jeffersonian, Booth insisted on walking her into the lab.

"You don't have to walk me in Booth. It isn't my first day of kindergarten," Bones quipped.

"Very funny. I know. I just want to, okay?" Booth replied.

"Okay," she replied taking his hand in hers.

Upon entering the lab, they were greeted by Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell.

"Sweetie!" exclaimed a very pregnant Angela, "It's so good to have you back! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Ang. It was just a virus. I should be the one asking you how _you_ are feeling," Bones said momentarily placing her palm on Angela's stomach.

"I'm feeling good, just the usual pregnancy stuff. She is quite the kicker."

Bones chuckled, before being hugged by Hodgins.

"Good to have you back Dr. B."

"It's a good to be back," Bones replied.

"Well, I better get over to the Hoover," Booth said, giving Bones a goodbye kiss. "Have a good day."

"You too, Booth."

Bones watched as Booth walked out of the lab.

"You guys are so cute," Angela said beaming.

Bones rolled her eyes.

"If anyone needs anything, I will be in my office."

Her first day back to work was relatively quiet and uneventful. Clark spent the first hour of her day briefing her on what he'd done during her maternity. Identification of remains from the WWI consumed the rest of her day. At the end of the day, Bones poked her head into Cam's office.

"I am leaving now," she announced.

"Oh, okay," Cam replied, confused as to why Brennan was informing her of this.

Exiting Cam's office, Bones bumped into Angela.

"Oh, Ang. Have a nice night."

"You too, sweetie. Give the girls a kiss for me," Angela replied.

"I will," Bones said before walking briskly to the lab's exit.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked Cam as she plopped down in her office.

Cam shrugged her shoulders.

"Bren must really miss the girls; I don't think she's ever left the lab for six o'clock before."

Cam chuckled, "Well, Seeley will be happy. Last week, he called me to try to get me to convince Dr. Brennan to take a few more days before going back to work."

Angela shook her head and laughed, "I guess you can't blame a guy for trying."

_Later that evening…_

Bones was stretched on the couch with her laptop in her lap and yawned loudly.

"You're exhausted, Bones. Why don't you go to sleep?" Booth suggested.

"I want to put the finishing touches on this chapter of my book."

Booth lifted her feet and sat down on the couch, placing her feet on his lap. He took one of her feet in his hand and rubbed the sole of her foot.

"Ah, that feels good," Bones said.

"How many chapters do you have left?"

"According to my outline, I have five chapters left. It may end up being a few chapters longer than planned."

"I bet you didn't need Angela's help on the love scenes for this book," Booth said smugly.

"I guess you will find out when you read it," Bones said with a cheshire cat grin.

"Wait! Did you really put details from our sex life in your book?" Booth asked incredulously.

"I do generally draw on my own personal life experiences when writing," Bones said evasively.

"Bones!"

"Shh, you're going to wake up the girls."

"Well, I think if you are using our sex life in your book then I should get to preview it."

"Are you afraid I would portray you in a bad light, Booth?" Bones teased.

"No, but -."

"Because you are a very adept lover, Booth, as I am sure you are aware."

Booth smiled, "You too, Bones. Very very adept."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Happy Bonesday (to my fellow Americans)! A certain someone is back by popular demand in this chapter **____** Thanks for your reviews!**_

_April 15, 2011_

"Bones! Boones! Where are you?" Booth asked.

One advantage of growing up in a small row home was that you never could lose any family members in it.

"I'm in the guest room!" Bones shouted back.

"Okay," Booth said.

Their home technically had two guest rooms, in addition to the bedroom that Parker slept in when he was there. They called one the guest room and the other the spare room to differentiate between the two.

When Booth arrived at the guest room, he found Bones digging through a small trunk that he'd never seen before.

"Whatcha doin' there, Bones?"

"I am looking for something"

Booth chuckled, "Yeah, well I can see that. What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for the fabric I am contributing to Angela's 100 Good Wishes Quilt."

"Huh?"

Bones stopped rooting through the trunk for moment to explain to Booth her prior statement.

"For Angela's shower, everyone is supposed to bring a six by six inch piece of fabric from something that has sentimental significance to them. Each of the pieces is going to be incorporated into a quilt. It is a tradition in Northern China for friends and relatives to contribute clothe to make a _Bai Jia Bei _or 100 Good Wishes Quilt to welcome a new baby. A small part of the fabric is used as a cover for a note book that contains the wishes of friends and family."

Booth squatted to where Bones stood and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Bones asked with a smile.

"For being you, wonderful, sweet, you."

Bones laughed and kissed him again, "I don't think many people have called me 'sweet'."

"Well, that's because they don't know you like I do. Ange is going to love the quilt."

"I am not sure what part of China her mother was from, but I love the tradition."

"She'll love it. So what is your contribution going to be?"

"The blanket from when I was a baby; my mother made it. I know it is in here somewhere."

Booth lifted the trunk and dumped out its contents.

"Booth!"

"We'll put everything back and don't be so loud, you'll wake the girls."

Bones rolled her eyes then spotted the item she'd been searching for, "Here it is."

"See, I told you we'd find it if we dumped everything out."

Booth looked over his shoulder to see Bones holding the blanket up to her face.

"Are you sure you want to part with this?" Booth asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied quickly, "Let's put this stuff away."

Booth placed items in the trunk, asking Bones what the unfamiliar items were. Booth reached for a bunc item of clothing, and paused in shock.

Quietly, he asked, "Bones, why did you keep this?"

Bones looked at what Booth held in his hand: the hunter green jacket he'd worn when he'd taken a bullet for her at the Checker box.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"I think you do."

Bones sighed, "I kept it to remind myself that love isn't worth it; it only causes you pain."

"I hope you don't still feel that way," Booth asked.

"No, I don't; not love with you, at least."

"Then why do you still have it?"

After careful consideration, Bones replied, "Because it reminds me of what you did for me – what you do for me every day – and how close I came to losing you."

Booth dropped the item in his hand, "This can wait."

Booth slipped his arms beneath her knees and carried her into the bedroom. For the next two hours, Booth said sorry for having let her believe she'd lost him in the way he wish he could have three years ago.

_The Next Day…_

"If Bones is having a party, why can't we stay?" Parker asked.

"This isn't our kind of party, Bub. It's a baby shower. Girls only," Booth explained.

"Oh, ok, do you think they will save us some food?" Parker asked expectantly.

Booth laughed, while Bones shouted, "Yeah, we will save you some food, Parker."

"Well, we better get going," Booth said lifting the carrier that Samara was in.

"I'll be right there," Bones called.

The clack of her heels grew louder as she approached. She wore a simple sleeveless, purple dress and her hair hung loose and curly around her face.

"Well, don't you look beautiful," Booth said leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank you. I am pleased to fit into wear a dress I wore before the pregnancy."

"You are beautiful no matter what size you are, baby," Booth said before lowering his voice to a whisper, "I look forward to taking that dress off of you later."

"Eww, gross, Dad! Even if you are whispering, I can still hear you!"

Bones and Booth laughed.

Bones tousled Parker's blonde hair, "Sorry, Parker. Have a good time at the zoo. Take good care of my girls for me."

"I will Bones!" Parker said clutching the Sophia's carrier.

Bones leaned down to give a kiss to Parker then to each of her daughters.

"What no kiss for me?" Booth asked grinning.

"You already got your kiss, but I suppose you could have another – if it is okay with Parker."

Parker rolled his eyes then nodded.

After receiving a kiss from his girlfriend, Booth said, "Okay, let's get out of here before we turn into girls."

Parker giggled, "We can't turn into girls, Dad! We have a 'Y' chromosome."

"That's right, Parker," Bones said, smiling proudly, "but I am sure your father didn't really think you'd turn into a girl."

"Now we really do need to get going," Booth said reluctantly, before stealing one more kiss from Bones, "We'll miss you."

Bones nodded in agreement and wished them, "Have a good time!"

Shortly after Booth, Parker, and the girls left, Cam and Michelle arrived.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan," said Michelle who entered first.

"Please, call me Temperance."

"Temperance, are the babies here?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"No, I'm sorry. Their father took them to the zoo with their brother."

"Oh well," Michelle replied, clearly disappointed.

"You are welcome to visit any time," Bones replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. – Temperance. Where is the bathroom?" she asked politely.

Bones directed Michelle to the powder room, leaving Bones and Cam alone.

"Michelle is a very sweet girl. While you've only participated in raising her for the last two years – well and when she was considerably younger, you should be proud of her."

Cam smiled, "Thanks. I am, though I hope this baby crazy phase doesn't translate into trouble."

"Michelle is a level headed. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Also, my children are very cute," Bones said with a smile.

"That they are," Cam replied.

"If you are concerned, Michelle is welcome to watch the twins for an evening. I think that would be an effective means of birth control."

The fact that Bones made her last statement with a straight face made it all the more funny, and Cam burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing," Cam said quickly before Bones could let Michelle in on the joke.

For the next hour, Cam, Michelle, and Bones worked diligently in transforming Brennan's living room into a pink paradise. Cam and Bones were grateful for Michelle's unexpected artistic touch. As guests began to arrive, Bones greeted them nervously.

"Maybe I could pick up Angela," Bones suggested to Cam.

"Well, since the plan for getting Angela here was that we were picking you up, I don't think that would work," Cam replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's true. I'm just not very adept at socializing with strangers."

"You'll be fine," Cam said, patting Bones supportively on the back, "I better head over to get Angela."

"Okay," Bones replied.

Cam told Michelle she would be back shortly then was out the door.

"Michelle, would you mind collecting the pieces of clothe that everyone was instructed to bring."

"Oh, sure," Michelle said, accepting the basket Bones was handing her, "Mine is in my purse."

Michelle returned a minute later with a square of white lacy fabric, "From my mother's wedding gown," she explained.

"That is very sweet, Michelle. I know how difficult it can be to part with things that belonged to those we loved who are deceased."

Michelle pulled the two squares of fabric from the basket, "Are these yours?"

"Yes," Bones said, pointing to the purple knit fabric, "It is from a blanket that my mother made when she was pregnant with me. Although she had no evidence to substantiate this, she said she knew she was having a girl."

Michelle smiled, "And this one?"

Bones looked at the square of green fabric in the young woman's hand.

"You don't have to tell me, sorry for prying."

"No," Bones replied, struggling to find a socially acceptable reply, "It is something of Booth's - a reminder of unconditional love."

Michelle seemed to melt like butter at Bones' response, "That is so sweet! You and Agent Booth make a great couple."

"Thank you," Bones replied, "Oh, can you also circulate the notebook for people to write down their wishes for the baby."

"Oh sure."

Brennan's living room was soon filled with women – most of them strangers to her. One of Angela's aunts was evidently a huge fan of her books and kept trying to engage in long conversations about future plot lines. Bones eventually pawned the woman off on Daisy Wick, who was happy to join the older woman in singing Dr. Brennan's praises.

"Shh!," Bones exclaimed, "Cam's car just pulled up; Angela will be here momentarily."

Everyone quieted, and a minute later, the door bell rang.

"Come in!" Bones shouted, "I am just getting the babies ready. I'm in the living room."

Bones heard Cam and Angela's footsteps as they approached. Cam appeared in the threshold of the living room first. Angela followed behind and was greeted with a loud "surprise"!

Angela looked genuinely surprised and threw her arms around her best friend, "Thanks, Bren. Love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Ang, though Cam was also instrumental in the planning."

Angela smiled and went over to thank Cam, before greeting the guests gathered in her honor. Bones insisted on sticking to a schedule, and lunch was first on the agenda. Gift opening commenced at two sharp. As the unwrapping of gifts drew to a close, Bones presented Angela with her gift. Beneath the outfits Bones had purchased for the baby there was print out explaining the tradition of the _Bai Jia Bei._

"I had everyone bring a square of fabric from something of sentimental significance to the shower today. I am going to have them made into a quilt, and -."

Before Bones could finish her statement, Angela hugged her roughly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Bren, that's so sweet! Thank you! I am sure she'll cherish it," Angela said to her best friend, who never ceased to surprise her.

"You are welcome, Ang."

All of the guests had left when Parker came bursting into the house.

"Hey, Bones! We had a great day!"

"I am glad to hear that, Parker," Bones said, as she threw a stack of used paper plates in the trash.

"We missed you though, Bones. Dad doesn't know the scientific names of the animals; he has to read them off the plaques."

"Hey, how about some help here, Parks?" Booth shouted, struggling to get in the door with both babies.

"Sorry, dad!" Parker said, running to assist him.

Parker took one of the carriers from his father's hand.

"Look, Bones! We got the girls stuffed pandas!"

"I see that; they're very cute," Bones replied as she lifted Sophia from her carrier.

"Hi, Angela," Parker greeted, "Did you have a fun time?"

"Yes, I did, Parker. I had a very nice time," she replied, reaching down to tousle the little boy's hair.

"Jack should be here in a few minutes to help pack up the gifts," Angela said, turning to Bones.

"I can help with that, Ang," Booth offered.

"Thanks, Booth, but I think you have your hands full," Angela said with a laugh, gesturing towards the crying baby in his arms.

Booth chuckled, "She just needs to be changed then I can help."

"Parker, Sophia should probably be changed too. Can you carry her upstairs for me?"

"Sure," Parker said, his eyes sparkling.

He gently picked up his little sister and held her tightly against him.

"Come on, Soph," he said as he followed his father up the stairs.

"Parker is so cute with the girls," Angela commented.

"Yeah, he is. He is a very devoted older brother. The girls are very lucky. I hope that they will continue to have a close relationship as they grow up."

"I am sure they will. I hope that our girls will be best friends, like we are. Wouldn't that be sweet?"

"It would be," Bones said dreamily, thinking of her daughters growing up.

Before Booth finished changed both of his daughters, Hodgins arrived. After thanking Bones profusely for the wonderful shower, Hodgins and Angela shouted a goodbye to Booth and Parker and left hand in hand.

"So it looks like everything went well," Booth remarked, walking into the kitchen with both babies in his arms.

Bones reached for Samara.

"How's my girl?" she asked, pressing her lips against her daughter's forehead.

Samara cooed in response.

"Sounds like she enjoyed herself," Booth said with a grin.

"Where's Parker?"

"Bathroom. Did Ang like the quilt?"

"Yes, very much. She cried, though I suspect that was more a product of hormones than an emotional response to my gift," Bones said as she balanced the baby on her hip.

Booth laughed, "I think it was the gift, baby."

Bones smiled, "I am glad the event was a success. I have never hosted a shower before or attended one."

"You'd never been to a baby or bridal shower?" Booth asked, agape.

"No."

"Well, I think your first shower was a _big_ success then, Bones," Booth said with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: This is a short one and 100% fluff! Please review! Thanks!**_

_Two weeks later_

Booth padded softly into the bedroom he shared with Bones, struggling to steady the tray in his hand. Booth had hurriedly put together the items on the tray, hoping to get it to Bones before the babies woke for the day. Booth gingerly placed the tray on her bedside table after scooting her thick book to the side.

Booth leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Good morning, Bones."

She groaned softly in response. Booth sat on the edge of the bed.

"Happy Mother's Day, baby."

Bones eyes fluttered open, "Mother's Day?"

"Yeah, you know that day each year set aside for moms," Booth joked.

"Yes, I am familiar with the concept."

"Well, you, Bones, are a mother – and a wonderful one – so the girls wanted me to bring you breakfast in bed," Booth said motioning towards the tray on her.

"Thank you, though, I don't think the girls had anything to do with it," Bones said with a smile.

She looked at the tray in front of her, containing a plate of blueberry pancakes, maple syrup, orange juice, coffee, and a bud vase with daffodil cut from their garden.

"This was very sweet, Booth," Bones said she took a bite of pancake.

"Oh, that's not all," Booth said with a grin.

He proceeded to take a small rectangular box and card out of his sock drawer.

"Booth," Bone said with a frown, "You didn't have to get me a gift."

"You gave me two beautiful daughters; I can give you a Mother's Day gift."

"Fair enough," Bones said sliding her finger in the envelope to open it.

She read the outside of the card then opened it. Inside, Booth had written a message.

_Bones,_

_Happy first Mother's Day. You're a great Mom, like I knew you would be! Thank you for bringing our beautiful girls into this world._

_Love always,_

_Booth._

Love always. Bones had been thinking a lot about "always" since Angela had asked her last week if she and Booth would get married eventually. Bones would be lying if she said she hadn't considered the possibility. After all, she knew Booth believed in marriage. She'd never expected to get married, but when she envisioned her future, she certainly saw Booth in it. They had two children together, after all, and she loved him. Yes, she could see spending the rest of her life with Booth; she _wanted_ to spend the rest of her life with Booth.

"Yoo hoo, Bones!"

"Huh?" asked a startled Bones.

Booth laughed, "You zoned out for a minute there, Bones. Are you going to open your gift?"

"Yes," Bones replied, peeling off the wrapping paper.

She lifted the top off of the small box and removed the bracelet inside.

"This is very pretty; the pattern is similar to my mother's ring."

"That was the idea," Booth said.

Bones looked at him with confusion.

"Towards the end of your pregnancy, when your mom's ring didn't fit anymore, I borrowed it. I took it this jewelry designer that Angela recommended -."

"You had this made just for me?" Bones said, clearly touched by the sentiment.

"Yeah. I know how much you like your mother's ring, and I know that in your mom's family, it was a tradition for the ring to be passed down from oldest daughter to oldest daughter."

Bones nodded.

"Well, we have twin daughters, so who would get the ring?" Booth asked leaning in to kiss her nose.

"Sophia, I suppose. She is three minutes older."

Booth laughed, "It doesn't seem fair that Samara should miss on out something special, because of three minutes, does it?"

"No, I suppose not," Bones replied with a smile.

"So, Samara can have this when she's older. For now, I think it would look perfect right here," Booth said as he raised her wrist to his lips.

Bones wrapped her arms around Booth, almost knocking over the tray on her lap.

"So, I'm guessing you like the gift," Booth said with a laugh as he placed a kiss below her ear.

"Yes, very much," she affirmed.

"It sounds like the reasons that you are celebrating Mother's Day are awake."

Bones began to put the tray aside when Booth stopped her, "I'll get them."

Bones began eating her breakfast. Booth returned a several minutes later with a baby on each hip.

"Here are your girls, Mommy," Booth said.

He sat down next to Bones in bed propped the babies up on pillows between them. They were clad in matching flowered, footy pajamas. It was no longer difficult for people to tell the duo apart. By two months, Sophia's eyes had darkened the warm chocolate brown of her fathers'.

Bones kissed each of their heads.

"It seems like Sophia's hair is going to be curly," she remarked.

"Yep, and auburn, like her mommy's," Booth said proudly.

"She has your eyes though," Bones said, wondering dreamily how she'd be able to resist those eyes on her little girl.

"Yep, and Samara has your beautiful blue eyes," Booth replied, picking up the aforementioned infant and tickling her.

She let out an adorable giggle, which always brought a smile to both parents' faces.

Booth sighed contentedly, "Let's just stay here forever."

"That would be impractical, though, I admit, tempting."

Booth smiled and put his arm around Bones. She rested her head on his shoulder and cuddle into him, careful to not wake Sophia, who'd nodded off once again. The family of four spent twenty minutes in that manner before Booth reluctantly got up.

"I should give Bec a call to wish her a happy Mother's Day."

"Oh, yes, of course. Please send her my regards as well."

"Will do, Bones."

Booth walked out of the bedroom, and Bones heard him speak to Rebecca. A few minutes later, she heard the timbre of his voice change, and Bones knew he was now speaking with Parker. Booth's voice got louder, and he reappeared in the bedroom.

"Here's Bones, bub. Be extra good for your mom today," Booth advised.

As Booth handed her the phone, Bones heard Parker say, "I will!"

"Hi, Parker. Please wish your mom a happy Mother's Day for me."

"_I will, Bones. Happy Mother's Day! I asked mom if I could come and visit you for Mother's Day. She said no," Parker said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"You should spend Mother's Day with your mom, Parker, just as you will spend Father's Day with your dad and me."

Bones statement drew curious looks from Booth.

"_I was going to spend _most_ of the day with Mom, but you are like my "other" Mom, Bones."_

Bones smiled a soft smile, "Thank you, Parker. I am honored that you feel that way, but if the situation was reversed or if you wanted to spend Father's Day with your mother's boyfriend, I am sure Bo – your dad would be upset."

"_Yeah, I guess you're right, Bones, but if you and Dad got married, then you'd be my official stepmom. That's almost as good as a regular mom. If you were my stepmom, I would spend some of Mother's Day with you," Parker asserted._

"We can reassess if the situation were to change," Bones replied, drawing a laugh from the little boy's father.

"_I gave Dad a gift to give to you from me. Did he give it to you?"_

"Not yet, but I will be sure to remind him."

"_Good, Dad forgets sometimes. How are my sisters?" Parker asked._

The possessiveness of Parker's statement brought a smile to her face.

"They are doing well. Sophia is asleep in your father's lap. It was nice talking to you, Parker, but you should probably get back to your mom," Bones advised.

"_Yeah, I guess so," Parker said, "Have a happy Mother's Day! I hope you like your gift."_

"I am sure I will, Parker. Thank you in advance. Bye, Parker."

"_Bye, Bones!"_

Bones clicked the end button on the phone.

"Parker asked Rebecca if he could visit me today for Mother's Day. I think she found his request upsetting," Bones said with a frown.

"Eh, Bec'll get over it."

"I don't want her to feel that I am usurping her maternal role; I know how you've felt in the past when Rebecca's boyfriends spent a significant amount of time with Parker."

"That's different," Booth asserted, "Parker has known you for most of his life, and this isn't just some fling, like Rebecca's had in the past."

Bones nodded, "Yes, that is a valid point."

"Besides, Parker loves you _and_ his little sisters. Rebecca made her decisions about what sort of a family she wanted for Parker," Booth said contemptuously.

"That seems a bit…judgmental," Bones chided.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Bec and I would never have worked out, besides, if we had, I wouldn't have these two beautiful daughters and their gorgeous mother in my life."

"I most likely would have been in your life, only in a different capacity," Bones remarked.

"I just mean that things worked out for the best, Bones. Fate, remember?" Booth said waggling his eyebrows.

Bones rolled her eyes, "You know I don't believe in fate."

"Yeah, I know," Booth replied.

"Parker mentioned something about a gift."

"Oh, yeah," Booth said, reaching once again into his sock drawer.

He handed Bones the hastily wrapped rectangular package. Bones unwrapped the gift to find a picture frame with a variety of jungle animals on it that said "We had a wild time at the National Zoo!" Inside, there was a photo of Parker grinning, seated in the 'O' of the zoo sign with both girls on his lap.

"That was very thoughtful of Parker. I feel very fortunate to have him as a pseudo-stepson."

"Pseudo-stepson?" asked an amused Booth.

"Yes, well, we aren't married, so technically - oh, I think that's my phone!" Bones said of the distant buzzing noise.

Booth reached out to take Sophia from her mother's arms.

After a very brief phone conversation, Bones returned to the bedroom and announced, "Angela is in labor!"

_**I am open to suggestions for the name of Angela's baby! I want something unique.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: I am sure you will all need some cheering up (or perhaps some hard liquor) after tonight's episode. Anyone who'd like to rant with me, send me a PM! Anyway, special thanks to **__Bluestocking Inc __**for the name suggestion! I received several great suggestions but decided to use **__Bluestocking Inc's __**for reasons I think you'll see. Nonetheless, thank you for all of the suggestions **_

"Wow, it's about time!" Booth said with a laugh.

"She is only two days past her due date. It is not uncommon for first births to be post-term," Bones explained.

"I can take care of the dynamic duo here; go to the hospital."

"You have a lot of nicknames for our daughters, and they haven't even begun to talk," Bones commented.

Booth quipped, "Anthropologically speaking, the bestowing of nicknames is a sign of love."

"You're making that up!" Bones cried.

"Of course I am, the anthropological part at least. Go be with Ang."

"Angela's cervix is only dilated four centimeters," Bones informed Booth, making him cringe, "She will likely be in labor for several hours."

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, then, stay and hang out here for a while longer."

"But, she could have complications or -."

Booth framed Bones' face with his hands, "Go. Be with Angela."

Bones sighed, "Although I know they will have no recollection, I feel like I should spend Mother's Day with the girls."

Booth leaned in, kissing the bridge of her nose, "Have I told you lately how adorable you are?"

Bones blushed, "Not in so many words."

Kissing her again, Booth whispered, "Well, you are adorable, Temperance Brennan."

Booth released her and laid down on his stomach on the bed in front of where the babies were seated surrounded by pillows.

"We'll have some Daddy time, right, girls?" Booth said as he kissed each of their foreheads.

"High fives!" Booth shouted.

He gently took Samara's wrist and raised her hand. However, she refused to cooperate and kept her hand in a tight first.

"You're right, peanut. A fist bump it is!" Booth said gently touching his large fist to her daughter's tiny one.

Bones slid in beside him on the bed him and purred, "You know. You're pretty adorable yourself, Seeley Booth."

Bones rolled onto her side, pulling Booth to her and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. A moment later, she pulled away and rose from the bed.

"Okay, I am going to get ready to go to the hospital."

"W-what?," asked a flushed Booth.

"I am going to see Angela."

Booth scooted to the end of the bed and placed each of his palms on her hips, "You, Temperance Brennan, are a tease."

"I am not!" Bones protested vehemently, "Ang found it rather impressive that we engage in sexual intercourse as often as we do considering we have two infant daughters."

"You told Angela how often we have sex?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yes, well she was concerned about how having a newborn might impact her sex life."

"Yeah, I think Ang was just being nosy," Booth countered.

Bones looked back at him and smiled before kissing both girls goodbye. Booth helped Bones with her jacket.

"Call me when they take Ang into the delivery room. I'll give Max a call to see if he could come over and watch the girls for a while, so I can meet the Hodgette."

"Hodgette?" Bones said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you know, like smurfette," Booth said pulling her in for a kiss, "Tell Ang I'll be thinking of her."

"I will," Bones said striding towards the door, "Love you!"

As Bones traversed the hallways of the hospital, she heard Angela screaming obscenities. Bones walked briskly in the direction of her best friend. When Bones entered her best friend's room, Angela had her husband's hand in a death grip.

"Bren! You came, sweetie!" Angela exclaimed.

"Of course," Bones replied nonchalantly.

She turned to Hodgins, "Would you like me to look at your hand?"

Hodgins chuckled, "No, but thanks for coming, Dr. B."

Bones nodded then returned her attention to her best friend, "I assume you haven't had an epidural yet."

"She doesn't want one," Hodgins lamented.

"I want a natural birth," Angela stated, "No drugs."

Bones nodded, "Women have given birth without the aid of anesthetics for centuries."

Hodgins frowned at his boss, "But millions of women give birth and use pain meds, and their babies are no worse for the wear."

Bones eyes widened in recognition and she added, "Of course. In the United States and other first world countries, it is common for women to give birth with the aid of anesthetics with no ill effects to their offspring."

Nonetheless, Angela held fast to her decision. Four hours and much yelling later, Angela was fully dilated and ready to be taken to the delivery room.

Bones was prepared to give her best friend a hug and wish her the best when, unexpectedly, Angela asked, "Will you come in with me?"

"Into the delivery room?"

Angela nodded.

Bones looked at her skeptically, "I don't know. I think that should be something special for just you and Hodgins to share."

"Jack doesn't mind. I don't have a mom or a sister, but I have you, Bren. I'd like you to be there when your niece is born."

Bones put up no further protest and wondered when she'd become so sentimental.

"Okay, Ang, if it means that much to you."

"Thanks, sweetie," Angela managed to say before another painful contraction.

While they slowly wheeled Angela into the delivery room, Bones hung back for a moment to send Booth a quick text message.

_Going in the delivery room w/Ang. Will let you know when the baby is born._

She quickly caught up with Angela and Hodgins. As Hodgins and Bones put on sterile gowns, the doctor explained how the birth would proceed. For nearly an hour, Angela gripped her husband and best friend's hands as she labored to bring her daughter into the world.

"I can see her head!" Hodgins said, who'd moved to see how things were going on the business end.

"Get back up here!" Angela shouted.

"A couple more big pushes and her head will be out!" the nurse said enthusiastically.

"I don't think I can do this," Angela cried after the first push.

Bones brushed her hand over her best friend's sweaty forehead. When Bones began to open her mouth, Hodgins inwardly cringed. He feared that she might remark that "not doing this" wasn't an option.

Instead, Bones said, "You can, Ang. I know you I haven't been through this, but it will be more than worth it. When they put your daughter in arms, you will love her instantly. It's – it's amazing."

Hodgins looked at his teary eyed boss with wonder.

"Okay, Angela, really big push," the doctor instructed.

Angela gripped her husband and best friends' hand and screamed as she bore down.

"You're doing great Angela, one more push!"

Angela pushed and after her primal grunt, the room was filled with the wails of a newborn.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, holding the baby up for her parents to see.

Jack cut the umbilical cord, while Bones whispered congratulations to her best friend. After she was cleaned and weighed, the nurse placed the swaddled infant in Angela's arms.

As tears of joy steamed down her face, Angela said, "You're right, sweetie. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so tiny so much, so quickly."

Bones left the room to give the new parents. She wondered the hallways in search of a vending machine and found something else entirely: Booth carrying a pink teddy bear and "It's a Girl!" balloons.

"Booth!" Bones said running towards him.

"Hey, baby," Booth said, welcoming her into his arms, "so, is the Hodgette here yet?"

"I will you would stop calling her that," Bones chided, "And yes, Tesla Temperance Hodgins was born at 3:24 PM weighing seven pounds nine ounces."

"Wow, she must look like a giant compared to when the girls were born! Tesla, you said?" asked an amused Booth.

"Yes, after the famous physicist and inventor. The SI unit for magnetic flux density is named after him."

"I don't know what that means," Booth said with a grin.

"SI unit refers to the international system of units. For example, kilogram is the SI unit for mass."

"Thanks for the impromptu science lesson there, Bones. So, basically, they chose to name their daughter after two famous scientists."

Bones looked momentarily confused then Booth saw the glimmer of recognition in her eyes.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but, yes, I suppose. Though, I think they chose my name for more sentimental reasons. I am much honored that Temperance will be Tesla's middle name."

Booth wrapped his arms around her momentarily, basking in her happiness.

"So, when do I get to meet Tesla?" Booth asked.

"Oh, I had just stepped out to give Angela and Hodgins a few minutes to themselves, but I am sure they would be happy to introduce you to Tesla."

Bones lead Booth to the room and wrapped gently on the door.

"It's just Booth and I," she announced.

Hodgins opened the door, and Booth promptly clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations, man," Booth said to the man whose face emanated pure joy.

Booth proceeded to congratulate a weary, but happy, looking Angela peering into the basinet containing Tesla. Tesla was sleeping soundly, a mitten clad hand covering her face. As Booth stood over her, she moved the hand obscuring her face and yawned. The yawn quickly turned into a cry.

"I'll get her," Booth offered.

Angela gave her nod of approval and Booth lifted Tesla out of the bassinet.

"What's the matter little one?" Booth whispered, holding her close and rocking her slowly.

Bones smiled. She'd heard other women her age say there were fewer things sexy than a man holding a baby. Personally, she had always found the idea absurd, but her opinion had changed several months ago.

Booth continued to talk softly to Tesla.

"I'm your Uncle Booth. I have two little girls that can't wait to meet you."

Angela smiled, looked over at Bones, and mouthed, "You're in trouble."

"Why am I in trouble?" Bones asked aloud.

The other three adults in the room burst into laughter.

"What? Why am I in trouble?" Bones asked again.

"Never mind, sweetie," Angela said, "Booth, I think Tesla is ready to eat."

"Oh! Okay," Booth said quickly handing the infant over to her mother, "Well, I guess we should get going."

"I can't believe you are still so uptight about breast feeding, Booth," Bones observed.

"What? No, I just wanted to give Ang some privacy," Booth stammered.

"No problem, G-man," Angela said, "Thanks for stopping by. You probably need to be getting back to your little darlings anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so," Bones replied, "Would you like us to get you some dinner before we leave?"

"No, we're fine, Dr. B.," Hodgins replied, "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah, sweetie, thanks for being there in the delivery room," Angela added.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Bones said, bending to kiss her niece on the forehead, "She's so beautiful Ang."

After giving the new parents another round of congratulations, Bones promised to return tomorrow, and she and Booth left.

"She's a cutie," Booth commented as they walked down the sterile hallway of the maternity ward, "Kinda weird name, though."

"It's unique. I suspect that her peers will shorten the name to "Tes"."

"Yeah. Tesla," Booth repeated, "It reminds me of my ex's name, Tessa."

Bones looked over at Booth, who wore a frown.

"Tessa seemed nice. You know, Angela followed her to a café once to assess the state of your relationship."

Booth chuckled, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know why doesn't it? Oh! It was a rhetorical question! Yes, Angela was determined that you and I get together. Of course, she wasn't aware that we had hooked up during our first case."

Booth laughed, "Hooked up? I bet Ang knew. She probably sniffed it out or something."

Bones rolled her eyes, "You know, our relationship is a deviation from your typical pattern of attraction."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, Rebecca, Tessa, Agent Perrota -."

"I never dated Perrota," Booth interrupted.

"No, but you were attracted to her. Historically, you have engaged in sexual relationships with blonde haired women."

Booth stopped in his tracks, "Cam isn't blonde."

"That's true."

"Besides, I don't see my relationship with you as a "deviation from my typical pattern of attraction."

Booth turned to face Bones, "I am attracted to intelligent, beautiful women."

Bones smiled, and Booth tipped her chin up to align their lips, "And there is no woman more intelligent or more beautiful than you, Temperance."


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I am excited that this story now has over 500 reviews!**_

_Ten Days Later_

Booth appeared in Bones' doorway shortly after noon.

"Hey, Bones. I brought Thai," Booth said shaking the bag of take out in his hand.

"I'm kind of in the middle of -."

"Aww, come on, Bones. It's a beautiful day outside. I thought we could have lunch on the mall."

Bones' expression softened, "Okay, just give me five minutes."

"Sure, babe," Booth said, flopping on the couch in her office.

After a little more than five minute passed, Bones declared she was ready to go. Booth grabbed their lunch and Bones' hand, and they walked towards the National Mall.

"Angela and Tesla visited today," Bones mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. How did Tes like the lab?"

Bones laughed, "She's less than two weeks old, Booth. She's too young to form an opinion about her parents' work place."

"Yeah, I know. How are Ang and Jack holding up?"

"They seemed tired but happy."

"Good – about the happy part at least."

Bones smiled, "Yes, and the fatigue is to be expected."

"Why don't we sit here?" Booth said, pointing to a bench near the reflecting pool.

"Sure," Bones said taking a seat.

After they finished their pad thai, hers with tofu, his with chicken, Booth took Bones' hand.

"Do you remember what day today is?" he asked.

"Friday," Bones replied hesitantly.

"Yeah," Booth replied with a chuckle, "Friday, May 20th."

He saw a glimmer of recognition in Bones' eyes.

"A year ago today, we agreed to meet here. At the reflecting pool. By the coffee cart."

"Yes, we did," Bones said, "but, that was when we anticipated spending the year apart. We haven't; in fact, we have lived together for the last nine months."

Booth smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I'm aware."

Booth brought his hand up to her face, resting his palm on her check.

"When I asked you to meet here a year ago, I hoped that when I got to see you a year later, we'd be together. Maybe, you'd run into my arms, and we'd be finally, _together_, in the way I've always wanted us to be."

Booth worried that she might laugh at his fantasy, instead, Bones replied, "I might not have run into your arms, but we are together, Booth. You make me very happy."

"Making you happy makes me happy. You make me very happy too, Bones, like I knew you would. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I can't promise that it will always be easy, but we'll face life as a team, like we do our work."

Bones looked at Booth curiously, while he reached into his pant pocket.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, I love you, everything about you. I love the beautiful baby girls we made together. I love the life we've created together. I want us to be partners in life for 30, 40, or 50 years or longer. You're it for me baby, I always knew you were. Bones, will you marry me?"

Booth popped the small black box in his hand open with his thumb.

"That's my mother's ring," Bones said gaping at the ring.

"Yes, it is. Your dad gave it to me a while ago. I was waiting for the right time to ask you," Booth replied hopefully.

"I figured that McVicar stole it."

"Your parents had it in a safety deposit box," Booth replied.

"Dad never told me he still had it," Bones mumbled.

"Bones," Booth said, hooking her chin with his finger and lifting it upwards, "I kinda need an answer here."

Bones looked him in the eyes, and a smile formed on her face, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you, Booth."

"You will?" Booth asked wearing a grin that threatened to make his face crack.

"Yes, why would you ask if you suspected I would say no?" Bones replied.

"I didn't suspect you'd say no. I just wasn't 100% sure you'd say yes," Booth admitted, "You have been telling me six years now how marriage is an antiquated ritual."

Bones laughed, "Well, it is, but I know it is important to you, and _you_ are important to me. Very important to me. And, although I have been uncomfortable with the concept of eternal, enduring love in that past, I know, as much as I feel I possibly can, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

It was now Booth's turn to be surprised about Bones' monologue on love, not just love, _their love._

Bones' smile transformed into a mischievous grin, "Though, I believe it is customary for a man to get down on one knee when proposing marriage, not that I am suggesting you beg -."

Before, Bones could finish her statement; Booth lowered himself down on his left knee. He extended his hand and asked, more formally this time, "Temperance Brennan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

A small group of people had stopped to witness the proposal when they saw Booth extract a ring from his pocket. Now that he was down one knee, they'd easily attracted a crowd of two dozen spectators.

"Yes, Booth," Bones replied once more through the gleam of tears.

Booth slid Bones' mother's ring on her finger. He had had it resized for Bones' slightly more petite fingers and had a knick in the gold band filled. After a thorough cleaning, Booth imagined the ring looked much the way it had when Max Keenan proposed to Ruth Bingham over forty years ago.

As Booth rose to his feet, he proclaimed that the ring looked beautiful on her. While the crowd applauded, Booth drew his bride to be close for a passionate kiss. Before Bones realized it, her feet were no longer touching the ground, and Booth was twirling her around happily.

"Booth!" she said with feigned disapproving laughter.

With her feet firmly on the ground, Bones leaned into Booth's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Bones allowed her tears of joy to continue to fall, at this climactic moment of her and Booth's long, winding love story.

Twenty minutes later, a teary eyed Booth and Bones walked hand and hand into the Jeffersonian, happiness inscribed on their faces. If Angela were still there, she would surely have made a beeline towards the couple, immediately discerning the cause of their joy.

Instead, it was Wendell, who noticed the ring adorning his boss' finger, as he approached her to discuss his latest discovery.

"Woah, Dr. B, nice rock! Congratulations!" he said hugging his boss awkwardly.

"Umm, thank you, Wendell,"

"Glad you two are finally going to tie the knot," he said clapping Booth on the back.

"_Tying the knot?" _exclaimed Hodgins, "Oh. My. God. Angela is going to flip!"

Bones looked momentarily stricken, "Angela is going to be angry that she was not the first to know."

"Nah, she's going to be overjoyed regardless."

Cam finally caught wind of the conversation and joined the group, "Did I just hear that you two are getting married?"

"Yep," Booth said, proudly holding up Bones' hand for Cam to admire the ring.

"It was my mother's engagement ring," Bones said proudly.

"It's beautiful, congratulations!"

"Thank you," Bones replied.

After many congratulations, Bones reluctantly told Booth she should return to her work.

"Okay," Booth replied, "I'll pick you up at six…fiancée."

Booth smiled as the last word rolled off his tongue.

Bones leaned in for another kiss, "Yes, see you then."

Booth watched walk into her office and take a seat at her desk. As she opened the file in front of her, Booth saw her steal a glimpse at how the brilliant diamond refracted the light into the colors of the rainbow.

Cam elbowed Booth lightly in the side, "See. I told you. She's happy, and she isn't going anywhere."

When the newly engaged couple arrived home, Candace sat on the couch reading _Pat the Bunny_ with a baby on each side of her. Sophia nearly had sitting down pat, and Samara was not far behind.

"Look, girls, Mommy and Daddy are home!"

The babies cooed and gurgled on cue, as each parent reached for a daughter. Candace proceeded to give the girls' mother a synopsis of how her daughters had spent their day.

"Thank you, Candace. Have a nice weekend," Bones said inhaling her daughter's powder fresh scent.

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. Have a -," Candace paused, and Bones looked up at the younger woman.

"Did you two get engaged today?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, we did."

Candace admired the ring, "An antique?"

"No, well, yes, I suppose. It was my mother's ring. She is deceased."

"Well, that's a wonderful way to keep her mother's memory alive. Congratulations, you and Mr. Booth make a sweet couple and great parents."

"Thank you," Bones replied, "We appreciate everything you do for the girls and hope you'd be able to attend the wedding."

Booth was busily playing with Samara and immediately turned his attention to his fiancée, who had apparently begun thinking not only about the wedding but the guest list.

"Yes, um, of course," replied the surprised nanny, "I'll love to."

"Excellent."

Before leaving, Candace alerted to Bones to the package that had arrived earlier that day.

"Oh, that must be Angela's quilt," Bones remarked.

"Did you just invite Candace to the wedding?" asked an amused Booth.

"She is bonded with our daughters," Bones replied.

"Of course," Booth responded, "It's just funny that it seems that we've managed to tell everyone but three of the most important people in our lives that we are getting married."

"Three?"

"Parker, Angela, and Max."

"My dad gave you the ring; so I assumed he was aware of your impending proposal."

Booth was a bit embarrassed to admit how long he'd had the ring before proposing. He didn't want Bones to think he'd ever felt their future together was anything but certain.

"He knew I was going to propose, just not when."

"I guess we should inform him then," Bones said, "In person, I suppose."

"Yeah, we should. Why don't we stop by Angela and Hodgins' first, give her the quilt, and tell her about the engagement."

Booth had sworn Hodgins to secrecy, knowing that Bones wanted to tell her best in person. Booth worried that Angela's squeal might bring all of the neighborhood dogs to the Hodgins' estate.

Bones looked back at the girls. "It's been a long day, an amazing day, but a long day."

"And you'd like to spend it with your family," Booth said with a smile.

"Yes, I would," Bones said, taking a seat next to the Booth and Samara on the floor.

Booth lifted Sophia from Bones' arms and softly kissed her cheek, "Mommy said yes."

Bones looked over at Booth with a lopsided smile, "So our daughters were complicit in your scheme?"

"Of course, I knew that our girls could keep a secret."

"Yes, well, seeing as they can't talk, I would say that is a given."

"And, they didn't disappoint. So, how about pizza for dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds good."

"And after dinner and putting the girls to bed, I want to make love to my fiancée."

"That sounds _very_ good."

_A/N 2: I have had this chapter planned since the beginning of this story, and it was bittersweet that I began writing it around the time of the Daredevil in the Mold. I was unpleasantly surprised that Booth "went through with it" but at least Hannah is gone, and Bones, who we know Booth loves the _most_, is always there, as he said!_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! My muse checked out for a few days! I hope you find this worth the wait! There will be 2-3 more chapters in this story before the, as yet, unnamed sequel.**_

_The Next Morning_

In the few peaceful moments before the twins awoke, Booth and Bones lay snuggly in bed. Bones' head rested against Booth's chest, as he draped his hand over Bones' waist.

Booth gently took her left ring finger in his hand, "This ring looks so beautiful on your hand."

"I can't believe Dad had it all this time," Bones said sleepily.

"I am glad he left me give it to you," Booth replied, "and I am even more glad you accepted it."

"I assume you are referring to the ring as a microcosm for your marriage proposal."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, I guess. I wasn't sure how willing you'd be to wear an engagement ring."

"The Romans gave their betrothed a ring as a symbol of ownership, but engagement rings may actually have originated in Ancient Egypt, where it is said that plant sections were fashioned in to circles to signify never-ending and immortal love. It was thought that the ring finger contained a special vein that was connected directly to the heart."

"Well, don't worry, I don't think I "own" you, Bones. I like the Egyptians take on things, except for the plant part. That just sounds like something Parker would have done in second grade."

"Parker was asking girls to marry him when he was seven?"

Booth laughed, "No, but you know, some kids do stuff like that."

"You did, didn't you?" Bones said, thoroughly amused.

"There was this little girl who lived two houses down from me growing up – Kimmy. I made her a ring with the twisty tie from my snack when I was eight."

"And did she accept?" Bones asked.

"Of course," Booth said haughtily.

"So, you were cocky at eight?"

"I prefer to think of it as romantic."

"Yeah, you would," Bones said pinning Booth against the bed.

Booth kissed her amorously before the increasing volume of their daughters' cries became audible.

Bones rolled off of her fiancée, "I guess that's our wake up call."

After breakfast, Booth and Bones packed up the girls and headed for grandpa's house.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" Max said, opening his door still dressed in pajamas.

"Hi, Dad," Bones said, leaning in to kiss her father.

"To what do I owe the honor of a visit from my three favorite girls – and Booth," Max said flashing Booth a smile.

"Booth and I have decided to get married," Bones said plainly as she rooted through the diaper bag for a bottle.

"Getting married! That's great, Tempe," Max said, hugging his daughter roughly.

After releasing her, Max took his daughter's hand to examine his engagement ring on their daughter's finger.

"Beautiful," proclaimed a choked up Max, "Your mother would have been very pleased. Things didn't turn out the way they should have, but your mother and I were very happy."

Bones nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, and Max took his daughter in his arms again.

Booth watched the father-daughter moment from a few feet away. As he considered the long journey Bones and Max had been through, he held his daughters closely, kissing each of their heads in turn.

"So, when you are going to make an honest woman of Tempe?" Max asked Booth in jest.

"I don't see how living together unmarried is dishonest," Bones contested.

"It's just an expression," Booth replied, "and we haven't gotten that far in planning. Late summer, early fall would be nice."

Bones looked at Booth, eyebrows raised. She wondered just how much Booth had already planned their wedding before he'd even proposed. After another half hour of chit chat, Booth, Bones, and the babies headed off to the next stop on their engagement announcement tour – the Hodgins estate.

"Your dad seemed pretty excited about us getting married," Booth commented.

"Yes, he seemed quite enthusiastic. You will have to let him and I know when you have everything planned," Bones said, flashing Booth a crooked smile.

"What? Don't you think that August or September would be a nice time to have a wedding?" Booth asked.

Bones chuckled, "I suppose, though since we've been engaged for less than twenty-four hours, I haven't given it much thought."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you weren't one of those little girls who have been planning their wedding since they were six."

"No. I'd never even considered the possibility of having a wedding until a few months ago."

"A few months ago?" Booth asked blithely.

"Yeah, well, you know," Bones replied noncommittally.

She was grateful that their arrival at Angela's ended the conversation. When they reached the door, Angela greeted Bones with open arms.

"Hi, sweetie! Tesla was just asking to see her Aunt Bren."

"I find that highly unlikely."

Angela laughed, "Hey, Booth. Why don't we go inside?"

Booth was shocked that Angela had missed the engagement ring on Bones' finger. She must really be sleep deprived.

"God, remember when it would have seemed obscene to be showered by 9:30 on a Saturday, let alone at a friend's house," Angela lamented.

"It is true that the girls have shifted the time frame of my days," Bones stated.

"Yeah, when do they start sleeping through the night?" Angela asked wryly.

"The girls just started sleeping through the night," Booth said, "but when one starts crying, she wakes up her sister."

"Thank God Tesla isn't a twin then!"

Bones tucked a hair behind her ear demonstratively.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela squealed, causing Samara to wail.

Booth took his daughter from his mother's arms, "Don't mind, Aunt Ang. In fact, you should get used to that."

"YOU GOT ENGAGED? WHEN?" Angela exclaimed, still several decibels louder than normal.

"Last night. Well, afternoon, really."

"Sweetie! I am so excited," Angela said hugging and nearly knocking over her best friend.

"I noticed," Bones said with a laugh.

Angela insisted on hearing every detail of Booth's proposal, and Bones happily obliged.

"Wait – you guys agreed to meet up a year later? That is so _An Affair to Remember_!"

"I don't know what that means."

"Oh, Booth, you have to show her that movie," Angela insisted, "It's this 1950's Cary Grant movie where two people who fall in love agree to meet in six months at the top of the Empire State building. Only the woman is in an accident, so she doesn't show, and the guy thinks it is because she is with someone else or doesn't love him."

"That sounds like a terrible movie," Bones commented.

"Well, in the end, Cary Grant's character realizes what happened, and they live happily ever after."

Bones rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Dr. B., Booth," Hodgins said, appearing in the living room with Tesla in his arms.

"Jack! Booth and Bren are engaged!" Angela announced excitedly.

"That's great," Hodgins said with poorly feigned surprise.

"You already knew!" Angela said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"We work together," Hodgins stammered, "I saw the ring!"

"I asked Hodgins not to tell you, Ang. I wanted to tell you in person," Bones said, interceding on her friend's behalf.

"Alright, I guess I will let Jack off the hook then. So, have you made any plans?"

"Booth has," Bones said with a mischievous smile.

"You know, most women would be happy that their fiancée was interested in the planning," Booth balked.

Bones merely smiled in response and mouthed "I love you."

"Okay, Booth, what are the plans?" Angela asked turning her attention to her best friend's fiancée.

Booth shrugged, "I thought late summer, early fall would be nice, maybe something outdoors."

"Just something simple, small," Bones added, "Close friends and family. You'll be matron of honor, of course."

"Oh no, don't slap me with that "matron" label," Angela laughed.

"A married woman would not be considered a maid, but if it matters to you, I suppose we could make an exception."

Angela smiled in response and asked, "Will Jared be the best man?"

"I don't know. I guess," Booth said.

"Or Parker," Bones suggested.

Booth chuckled, "You'll be giving Parker delusions of grandeur if he hears you call him a 'man'. He's only ten!"

"Most boys enter puberty around age twelve," Bones countered.

"Yeah, well, then we have two years."

"A cutie like Parker is going to be bringing home girls -," Angela began.

"No, no, no. Parker's still a little boy. Only yesterday he was this small," Booth said gesturing to the infant in his arms.

"Oh, you are going to be in big trouble when Sam and Soph are older," Angela said.

"They aren't going to grow up, just like Tes, right Hodgins?"

"Yep," Hodgins agreed.

Angela and Bones just shook their heads.

"I think Tes needs to eat," Angela remarked about the baby fussing in Hodgins' arms.

Angela began to unbutton her blouse, and Booth jumped back.

"Woah! Um, I'm just gonna hang out with the girls in the living room until you're done."

Angela chuckled and told Hodgins to follow Booth, so she and Bones could have some 'girl time.'

"Booth was like that when I was breast feeding too," Bones commented, "After sharing a bed with him, I find it surprising that Booth is such a prude. He is quite an imaginative lover."

"Bones!" Booth shouted from the other room, "I can still hear you!"

Both women burst into laughter.

"Oh sweetie, I am so happy for you and Booth," Angela said dreamily.

"Thanks, Ang. Although I've felt that marriage was an unnecessary commitment, I find myself excited about making the commitment to Booth."

"Of course, sweetie. You and Booth are great together."

"Yes, and over the last several months, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Booth. I thought that if we got married, I would be doing it for Booth, because it was important to him."

Angela nodded, "But..."

"But, I want to marry Booth. I want our daughters to know that their parents have made that commitment to one another."

Angela smiled, "Life takes us by surprise sometimes, Bren."

"Indeed."

"It's a beautiful ring," Angela commented.

"Yes, it was my mother's engagement ring. Apparently, my dad gave it to Booth."

"That's so sweet."

"Oh!" Bones exclaimed, "I almost forgot. The quilt arrived in the mail yesterday."

Bones handed Angela the package and watched with anticipation as she opened it. The center square of the quilt contained Tesla's full name and vital statistics written in calligraphy. The squares contributed by Angela's friends and family were artistically arranged in a colorful pattern.

"It turned out great, sweetie! I am sure that Tesla will always treasure it. Right, sweetheart?"

Tesla gurgled in response.

"What squares are yours?" Angela asked.

Bones pointed to the purple and hunter green squares on opposite sides of the quilt.

"I-is that from the jacket Booth was wearing when he was shot at the Checkbox?" Angela asked incredulously.

Looking down, Bones replied, "Yes. I didn't intend to put it in the quilt -"

"But, it was a reminder of how Booth loved you enough to die for you."

"Yes," Bones said breathlessly.

"Hey," Booth said, "Sorry to interrupt, but the girls are getting pretty cranky."

"Oh, sure. They're probably ready for a nap."

Booth and Bones prepared to head home. Angela and Hodgins reiterated their congratulations before they headed on their way. When both babies were sleeping soundly in their cribs, Booth called his ex to make arrangements to see Parker.

"Bec is going to drop Parker off at five," Booth commented.

"Great. I am glad she was amenable to him spending the evening with us, since you didn't tell her why we wanted to see him."

"Actually, Bec was going out with friends tonight and going to leave Parker with a sitter, so it worked out nicely."

"I don't understand why Rebecca doesn't just call us on such occasions. It is ridiculous that she'd pay a babysitter when we'd love to have Parker here with us."

Booth shrugged, "I've told her that before. I am just glad she doesn't fight me about spending every other weekend with him anymore."

"Well, she shouldn't," Bones scoffed, "You're his father. Being named as such on his birth certificate gives you certain legal rights."

Bones had counseled Booth many times that he should have a more formal custody agreement with Rebecca.

"Yeah, I know."

"I understand that you don't want to be unnecessarily antagonistic but if Rebecca ever tried to contest your custodial rights, we could hire a lawyer that would crush her."

Booth laughed, nearly choking on the soda he was drinking.

"What?" asked a confused Bones, "I like Rebecca very much, but I've never understood why she tries to keep Parker away from a father who loves him."

"And a stepmother who loves him," she added.

"I don't know baby," Booth said, bringing his arms to encircle her waist, "I am glad you are on my team though."

"Of course," Bones said with a smile, "And Parker's. I would never want to do anything that would be detrimental to Parker."

"I know," Booth said kissing his bride to be on the cheek, "and that is one of the million reasons I have for loving you."

_That evening_…..

Rebecca dropped Parker off at five on the dot. While Bones took Parker up to the nursery, Booth shared his exciting news with his ex. After a hearty congratulations and well wishes, Becca shouted a goodbye to Bones and her son and left. Once she was gone, Booth joined his family in the nursery.

"I heard there was a party in here," Booth said with a smile.

Parker laughed, "Only if you call changing diapers a party!"

"These days, we do," Booth said with a goofy grin.

Both girls freshly diapered, they headed downstairs. They called in their order for pizza at their favorite place and sat at the kitchen table.

"Parker, Bones and I have something we'd like to tell you," Booth began.

"Is Bones pregnant again?" Parker asked wide eyed.

Bones burst into laughter, "No, Parker. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, ok. I mean it would be okay if you were. I really like having sisters, even though I didn't think I would."

"Two babies are more than enough for us right now," Booth stated.

Parker nodded in agreement.

"Bones and I are going to get married," Booth announced proudly.

"Wow! Really? That's cool!" Parker exclaimed.

Parker stood and embraced Bones tightly, "You're going to be my stepmom for real now!"

"Yes, I am," Bones said contentedly.

Parker looked up at her with his warm brown eyes and said, "Now, we are all Booths – me, dad, the girls, and you!"

Booth looked over at his fiancée to gauge her reaction to his son's proclamation. Bones merely smiled politely.

"Why don't you set the table, Parker?"

"Okay, Dad," Parker said, reluctantly releasing Bones from the hug.

"Will I have to wear a suit to the wedding?" Parker asked, no longer enamored with the idea of his dad getting married.

"Yeah, but you can change at the reception," Bones promised.

Booth elbowed her, "You're too easy on him."

"I just know how cranky Booths get when they have to dress up," Bones replied with a devilish smile.

After dinner, Booth, Bones, and Parker watched a movie. Parker fell asleep with his head against Bones' shoulder. Without waking him, Booth carried his son up to bed. After tucking Parker in, Booth headed to his own bedroom where Bones was changing into her pajamas.

"I didn't plan to take your name," Bones stated as she peeled back the sheets of their bed.

"I didn't expect you to," Booth replied.

"It is s fine name, but as a famous novelist and anthropologist, I feel like it would be ill advised to change my last name."

Booth chuckled, "It's okay, Bones. I never thought you would change your last name. You gave the girls my last name; that meant a lot to me."

"Traditionally, children bear their father's last name."

"And you are anything but traditional, Bones. I am fine with you keeping your name as long as I can occasionally call you Mrs. Booth in the bedroom."

"Deal," Bones purred.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on an update and that this is a relatively short one! I promise that next (and possibly final) chapter will be quicker in coming!**_

_Two and a half months later…__August 5, 2011_

"I can't believe you are getting married in a little over a month!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yes, well, since I never anticipated getting married, I suppose I find it difficult to believe as well," Bones said with sly smile.

"Are you ready?"

Bones shrugged, "Nothing is really going to change, Ang. Booth and I have lived together for nearly a year, and we have two children. Getting married merely legitimizes our relationship in the eyes of the government, and, in Booth's case, the church. I've never needed a piece of paper to solidify my commitment to Booth."

"But you're happy about getting married, right?" asked a disconcerted Angela.

"Of course. Have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to?"

Angela laughed, "No, I haven't."

Bones smiled at her best friend.

"Did you tell Booth that I managed to talk you into buying a white dress?" Angela asked.

"It's cream!" Bones said emphatically.

"That's white, sweetie."

Bones frowned.

"It's okay to do things the traditional way on occasion, Bren."

"Wedding dresses were not traditionally white until Queen Victoria married her cousin Albert of Saxe- Coburg in 1840," Bones informed Angela.

Angela chuckled, "Did Vincent Nigel-Murray tell you that?"

"What? No."

"Did you get the girls' dresses yet?"

"No, Booth and I are going to look tomorrow. We are picking out the rings, as well."

"Sounds like an exciting weekend

"I suppose. It seems like a lot of preparation for one day."

"Yeah, it is, but it is worth it – mostly."

"No offense, Angela, but you and Hodgins married in a jail cell. The wedding that you _did_ plan, while very nice, did not go on."

"Go _off_, sweetie. Yeah, I know, but it would have been. Your wedding to Booth will be perfect, Bren, because you are perfect for one another."

Bones looked at her best friend with eyebrows raised, "Actually, Booth and I would be considered incompatible in many ways, but I see your point."

"Good, sweetie, cause I am so happy for you," Angela said drawing her friend into an embrace.

"Thank you, Ang," Bones said with a smile.

Booth and Brennan headed to the shops at Georgetown Park to a children's boutique that Angela recommended. They began maneuvering the double stroller through the small store when they were accosted by an overly eager middle aged saleswoman.

"Good afternoon!" she greeted cheerily.

"Hello," Bones replied.

"Your daughters are adorable. Are you looking for dresses for a special occasion?"

"Yes, our wedding," Bones said with a smile.

"That's wonderful," the excitable saleswoman exclaimed, "Well, please look around, if you need any assistance, let me know."

Bones nodded and motioned for Booth to follow her. They perused the fancy infant dresses.

"Angela said that a yellow dress would be aesthetically pleasing with her burnt orange dress."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, Ang didn't say that."

"Yes, she did," replied a confused Bones.

"I bet Angela didn't say 'aesthetically pleasing'," Booth said with a laugh.

Bones smiled a crooked smile, "No, she didn't."

Booth reached for a dress when Samara let out a loud cry.

"Uh oh," he said, picking up his daughter.

"She probably needs a diaper change," Bones remarked.

"I'll take her," Booth offered, "You can keep looking at dresses."

"Okay," Bones said hesitantly.

As Booth changed Samara, Bones continued to look through the dresses and chatted with Sophia.

"Aunt Angela says that I should purchase yellow dresses for you and your sister to wear to the wedding. She has considerably more aptitude for fashion than your mother."

Bones pulled a sleeveless, ballerina dress off the rack, "This is cute," she remarked.

"Oh yes," the saleswoman said, startling Bones, "That dress is very popular."

The saleswoman proceeded to extol the virtues of the dress, excitedly stating that it featured a pleated lace-overlay bodice with a satin ribbon and flower-appliquéd bow at the waist. She continued to prattle on about the organza-overlay skirt when Booth returned.

"We're baack!" Booth announced, "Oh, that's cute."

"I like it as well," Bones said before turning to the loquacious saleswoman, "Do you have another in nine months?"

"Shouldn't we try it on them before buying?" Booth asked.

Bones laughed, "We buy them clothes all the time and never try it on them. Why would we try this dress on the girls before purchasing it?"

"Because," Booth said pointing to the price tag, "Onesies don't cost seventy bucks!"

"I am sure that nine months will fit them fine," Bones said turning back to the salewoman, who quickly scurried to find the dress in the aforementioned size.

"I hate when you do that!" Booth said irritated.

"Do what?"

"Dismiss me like I am one of your squinterns!"

"Fine! We'll fight to get the dresses on the girls! Geez, Booth, we live in a nearly million dollar house; we can afford an overpriced dress for the girls to wear at _our wedding_. I thought we were past this," Bones added sadly.

"God, Bones. I'm sorry. I am the one who wanted a wedding, and now I am making a big deal out of spending money on dresses for our girls," Booth said pulling his future bride towards him, "We are past this. I am just cranky from being up with the girls last night, I guess."

Booth had valiantly offered to be on 'teething twins' duty, while Bones made the final revisions to her book.

"It's okay," Bones conceded, "but I am not going to struggle to get the girls into those dresses more than once."

Booth chuckled, "Fair enough."

Once they'd finished purchasing the dresses, Booth and Bones headed over to Max's apartment to drop of the girls, while they went ring shopping. At Bones' behest, they were going to a jewelry store in Falls Church, VA known for their "conflict-free" diamond rings. Normally, Booth would have at least taken the opportunity to tease her, but given his quick tempered reaction at the dress store, he'd have gone to the moon for a ring if Bones wanted.

The moment they walked into the jewelry store, they were greeted by a bubbly saleswoman.

"Good afternoon! What are you folks looking for today?"

"Um, we are looking for wedding bands," Bones replied.

"Excellent and congratulations!" she cried enthusiastically.

Booth and Bones replied with muttered thank yous.

"Our bridal jewelry is over there, please let me know if you'd like to look at something more closely."

"Ok," Booth replied, getting away from the excitable woman as quickly as possible.

Booth and Bones walked hand in hand towards the area of the store the saleswoman indicated.

Bones spent a moment looking at the rings before pointing to a white gold band with six small channel set diamonds, "This one is nice."

"Nice?" Booth asked, "No, no, you need a ring that is _amazing_."

"Yes!" a nearby salesman said, "A beautiful woman needs a beautiful ring."

Bones glanced back at the man before addressing her fiancé, "Traditionally, wedding bands were a simple gold band."

"For the guy, maybe," Booth conceded, "but you need something special."

"Why does it matter so much, Booth? I am the one who will be wearing the ring."

"I want us to pick something out together."

"We are together," commented an irritated Bones.

"I, well, I didn't get to pick you out an engagement ring. I want to help you pick out your wedding band."

Bones expression softened, "My engagement ring is beautiful. While you didn't purchase it, you did make minor modifications."

Booth nodded, "I know, and I am glad I could give you your mother's ring, but I didn't get to walk into a jewelry store and choose a ring for the love of my life."

Bones smiled, "We can do that now then, but you've already given me the most special ring you could have."

Booth put his arms around her, "Thanks, baby."

"You gave me a totem of my past," Bones said slowly spinning the ring on her finger, "but you – and the girls – are my future. I don't need an expensive ring to symbolize that."


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: This is a short (but sweet) chapter, and the next will be the final chapter. Enjoy!**_

_September 9, 2011_

Booth and Bones lay in bed. Although autumn was approaching, it was still warm enough outside to warrant keeping the air conditioner running. Bones rested her head on Booth's chest, lazily making circles on his stomach with her fingertips.

"Tonight is our last night before we are a married," Booth commented as he ran his fingers through Bones' auburn tresses.

"Yes, it is," Bones remarked.

"It's been an amazing year, baby," Booth said as he planted a kiss firmly on her forehead."

"It certainly has," Bones said smiling up at him.

Booth slid over slightly, carefully avoiding jostling his fiancé, and reached for something in his nightstand.

"I'd like you to have this," Booth said holding out a golden medal on a chain.

Bones sat up, "Booth, that's a religious medal. You know I -."

"It was my mother's," he stated.

"Oh."

"I wanted to bury her with it, but my father took it off at the last minute. I took it from his bureau a few months later. I didn't want him hocking it for booze."

Bones reached for the medal in Booth's hand, "Who is this?"

"It's St. Anne, the mother of the Virgin Mary, patron saint of mothers. My mom's mom gave this to her when I was born. She wore it every day."

Bones ran her finger over the engraved gold and imagined Booth as baby in his mother's arms reaching for her necklace.

"I – I was kind of hoping that you'd wear it tomorrow. It doesn't even have to be visible. I -."

"Okay, I will," Bones replied.

"You will?"

"Yes, I can't guarantee that I will wear it every day, but I will wear it tomorrow. Although it is irrational, I know that wearing this ring," Bones says twirling her engagement ring, "makes me feel closer to my mother – like a part of her is with me. Of course genetically speaking, fifty percent of my genetic material is -."

"Thank you," Booth said with tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome," Bones said leaning in for a kiss.

Booth kissed her eagerly then enfolded her in his arms.

"I love you so much, Bones. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world that I am going to get to wake up next to you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Booth. I have something for you also," Bones announced.

She pushed the stack of books on her nightstand aside and presented Booth with the item hiding behind them.

"Your new book!" Booth exclaimed, "I didn't know it had come in."

"It came in yesterday. I know how much you've bugged me in the past to read my books before they're published."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said beaming.

He looked at the front and back covers. Booth was surprised to find a new photo of Bones on the back and a small biography. On her previous novels, the biography contained only information about her education and career. However, this book's biography added,

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan lives in Washington D.C. with her husband and daughters."_

Booth turned to his bride to be, "Wow, Bones!"

The fact that Bones was announcing that she was a wife and mother to her rabid fan base made Booth smile so widely he thought his face might crack.

"Turn to the first page," Bones instructed.

Booth turned to the first page with printing on it; the page detailing the publication information.

"Not that one," Bones said snatching the book for his hands.

After turning through a few pages, Bones handed the book back to Booth.

Wearing a smile, he read the inscription, "For Booth, my partner, friend, and inspiration. After all, where would Kathy be without Andy?"

"Ah hah! You just admitted that I'm Andy!" Booth asserted

"No, I did not. I merely said that there are parallels between our relationship and Andy and Kathy's," Bones explained.

"Nope. Not buying it."

"We weren't even partners when I wrote my first book," Bones reminded Booth.

"Yeah, but you'd met me," Booth said throwing his arm around her, "and we'd shared a very passionate kiss."

Bones smiled at the memory of their first kiss, "Some aspects of Andy are based on my experiences working on cases with you."

"Just the cases, huh?"

"Yes, _just _the cases," Bones stated firmly before rolling her eyes and turning over.

"Good night, Booth," she said sweetly.

"Good night, Kathy" Booth said with a smirk.

"Good night…._Seeley_," Bones said as she turned back to face Booth and nestled snuggly in his loving embrace.

_The next morning…_

Booth awoke before both his alarm and the twins. He wrapped his arm around Bones' waist.

"Good Morning, very-soon-to-be Mrs. Booth," Booth said as he planted a kiss on her check.

Bones groaned.

"Glad to see you are so enthusiastic about our wedding day."

Bones rolled over, "I am. I just didn't sleep well."

"You aren't getting cold feet are you?" Booth asked tremulously.

"No, my feet are an acceptable temperature," Bones said, her lips curling up in a small smile.

"I mean are you having second -."

"I know what you mean, Booth. No, I am not getting cold feet."

After a pregnant pause, she added, "It's just hard to believe that by the end of today, we will be married. In the span of ten months, I will have become a mother _and_ a wife. For a long time, I never expected to assume either role."

Booth pulled Bones closer to him, "You're a wonderful mother, baby, and I have no doubt that you'll be a wonderful wife."

Bones smiled. Booth tipped her chin up, so her lips met his, "No matter what new name we give it – boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife – we're still partners, just like we have always been."

"Partners," Bones repeated before pressing her lips against Booth's and enveloping them in a passionate kiss.


	46. Chapter 46

_So here is the last chapter. I wanted it to be perfect, and while I am sure I didn't achieve perfection, I hope you like it. Thank you for sticking with me. I realized that it has taken me ten months (short a day) to complete this. I am planning on a sequel. I will post an author note when I do._

Bones tucked her hands beneath Booth's tee shirt and whispered breathily, "Do you think we have time to –."

Bones was interrupted by the sound of babbling coming over the baby monitor.

Booth and Bones laughed and in unison said, "I guess not."

"Angela probably wouldn't have approved anyway," Bones commented.

Booth chuckled.

"She said that I shouldn't spend the eve of our wedding in the same bed as you."

Booth scoffed, "From the woman who got married in a jail cell."

Bones smiled, "Let's get our girls."

Bones reached for Booth's hand, and they walked down the hall to the nursery. After walking through the doorway, they began the routine of changing and dressing the girls.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married today," Booth said to Samara, "and you and your sister are going to get dressed up in pretty dresses. Mommy is going to wear a pretty dress, too. Me and Parker are going to be wearing penguin suits."

Booth tickled his daughter, and she emitted a sweet, high pitched laugh.

"That's the sweetest sound, don't you think?" Booth said to Bones.

"I think that Sophia's laugh is equally sweet."

"Definitely," Booth said with a smile.

While Bones prepared the twins' breakfast of rice cereal and homemade mashed apples and plums, Booth took the girls into the playroom where they demonstrated their most recently acquired skill, crawling.

"Can you bring the girls in, Booth?"

Booth appeared a moment later, the twins trailing happily behind him.

"I'm glad you are taking advantage of our daughters' new mode of transportation," Bones said, "I admit it is nice to not have to carry them around as much."

"I don't know. I think we'll miss when they liked being picked up," Booth said as he lifted Sophia and settled her into the high chair.

"Perhaps," Bones said, setting the dishes in front of each child.

"You're sure you don't mind taking the girls with you to Hodgins' place?" Bones asked.

"Nope. I know it takes more effort for you to get ready than for me to," Booth said as he attempted to shovel a spoonful of apples and plums in Samara's mouth.

"I suspect you are correct in that assumption."

"When is your hair appointment?" Booth asked.

Bones glanced at the clock, "In forty-five minutes."

"Go, get ready. I've got this under control," Booth said just as Sophia spit out the food she'd apparently been storing in her cheek.

Bones burst into laughter, "It doesn't appear that way."

"Oh, just go get ready, _Mrs. Booth_."

"I thought use of that name was restricted to the bedroom," Bones joked as she walked up the stairs.

Booth offered no reply. Bones returned a few minutes later dressed in a button down shirt and jeans.

"I haven't seen you wear that blouse in ages," Booth said dreamily.

Bones looked down at her top, "Yes, I was surprised it still fit."

Booth ran his fingers over the embroidered flowers along the neckline, "The last time I remember seeing you wear this, it was six years ago, and I had the rare pleasure of holding you in my arms."

Booth wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her forehead against Booth's, "Now you can hold me whenever you want, not literally of course."

"Yeah," Booth said before kissing her languidly.

Bones reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, "I have to go, Booth, or I'll be late for my appointment."

Booth pressed his lips to her forehead, "The next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle."

Bones smiled, "Yes, I will. I love you."

"Love you too babe," Booth said.

Bones kissed each of her daughters good bye and left her groom to take care of their daughters.

"I can't believe you look so amazing in that dress after giving birth to twins," Angela said scowling at her figure in the mirror.

"You look great, Ang. Tesla was born only four months ago. The twins are almost ten months old," Bones replied as Angela finished zipping her dress.

"So, I can complain in five months?" Angela said with a laugh.

Bones offered no reply, and Angela moved to stand in front of her best friend.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie. I can't wait to see the look on Booth's face when he sees you."

Bones smiled at the thought, "I hope he will like the dress."

"He'll love it, Bren, and Sarah did a great job with your hair."

"Thanks, Ang. You look great, as well."

"Thanks. When is Cam supposed to get here?"Angela asked.

"Soon. She is getting dressed at home and Michelle is driving her over."

Just as Bones finished her sentence, the door bell rang.

"Maybe that's her now," Bones said before yelling, "Come in!"

The creak of the door opening was followed by a voice decidedly not Cam's shout, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Dad? I am upstairs; I will be down in a minute."

"Careful Bren!" Angela exclaimed as Bren scampered down the stairs.

"Dad, I thought you were meeting us at the ceremony," Bones said.

Max embraced his daughter, "Yeah, well I couldn't wait to see my baby girl on her wedding day. God, you look beautiful, so much like your mother."

Bones smiled sadly at the thought of her mother. She wondered what advice she would have given her on her wedding day. Whatever faults her parents had as parents, she knew they'd been happy together.

"What's this?" Max said reaching for her necklace as he released her from the hug, "Booth convert you?"

Bones scowled, "It was Booth's mother's. She died when Booth was ten years old."

Max frowned, regretting his glibness, "I didn't realize he lost his mother so young."

"Yes, I suppose it is something we have in common."

"I'm sorry your mother isn't here, Tempe," Max said contritely.

Bones nodded, choking back tears.

"Thank you for letting me be here," Max said quietly, "I missed a lot. I am glad I am here for this."

Bones smiled, "You're welcome. Dad, I – I believe it is customary for a father to walk his daughter down the aisle at her wedding."

Max grinned from ear to ear, "I thought you'd never ask."

"This thing is itchy," Parker complained.

"It's only for a few hours, bub. You can change after pictures."

"Okay," Parker said, plucking one of his little sisters from the pack and play, "the girls look really cute, Dad."

"You too, Parker – handsome, I mean," Booth said grinning.

"It's nice that the babies can do things now," Parker said, ignoring the 'cute' comment.

"Yep, before you know it they'll be chasing you around."

"Yeah," Parker said thoughtfully, "when they're older I am going be a good brother, not like Nick, who teases his little sister until she cries."

Booth chuckled, "That's good, bub."

Parker nodded solemnly, "Well, if they are like Bones, they probably be kinda nerdy, so they might get picked on."

Booth nodded, trying not to laugh.

"_But_, Bones is also really pretty, so if Soph and Sam are pretty like her, I might have to keep boys away from them."

"Sounds like your little man has a plan there," Hodgins joked.

"I guess we'd better get going," Booth said, "Parks, you come with me. Jared, you'll ride with Jack and Tesla."

"I wish we got to ride in a limo," Parker bemoaned.

"Limos don't come with car seats."

After tripling checking Parker's pocket for the rings, each Booth grabbed a car seat and headed for the SUV. Booth reviewed with a nervous Parker how the day would proceed as they drove to the U.S. Botanic Garden. Wedding at the Botanic Garden weren't a usual occurrence, but as with Booth a member of the FBI and Bones a frequent contributor, they'd made an exception. The ceremony would be held in the regional garden.

The groom and groomsman were there less than ten minutes before the first guests started to arrive. Among the first arrivals was Hank Booth and his 'lady friend', Kathryn.

"You always did clean up nice, Shrimp," Hank exclaimed jovially, "now where are those pretty great grandbabies of mine?"

Hank's health had declined considerably since Booth had considered taking over his care almost two years ago. However, they still visited him at least monthly, bringing the girls, who Hank proudly showed off to everyone in the nursing home.

"They are with Bones' brother at the moment," Booth said, glancing back to see another Hank arriving, "but you'll get plenty of time with them, I promise."

"Alright, Seeley, and I better get a dance with that beautiful wife of yours," Hank said with a twinkle in his eye.

"She'll save you a spot on her dance card," Booth joked, glancing back again.

"Go, go, you've got important things to do!"

"Thanks, Pops. Glad you are here," Booth said as he embraced his grandfather.

"Me too, you've done good, Shrimp. Proud of you."

"Thanks," he replied, his voice filled with emotion.

Booth walked to where the ceremony would take place, greeting his guests as he walked up the aisle lined with chairs on each side.

"Hank," Booth said, greeting his former fellow soldier, "Thanks again for doing this."

"Sure, Seeley. I don't get to do weddings much. I knew you and the 'Bone lady' were more than just friends," Hank said with a knowing smile.

"Well, we were you met her," Booth said with a smile, "Took a while for us to get here, but she was worth the wait."

Hank chuckled, "Yeah, five years, right?"

"Yep, but I knew she was special from the first time I met her," Booth said, looking out at the guests who were beginning to fill the chairs.

Hank smiled, "We'd better get into our places. Your bride will be coming down the aisle soon."

"Sure," Booth said taking his place beside Jared and Hodgins.

Booth turned back to face the aisle as the harpist began playing Arioso. Parker was the first to walk down the aisle, pushing his sister in a festively decorated stroller. The procession was met with 'oo's' and aah's'. When Parker reached the first rows of chairs, Russ and Amy rose to take their nieces. As they pulled the stroller out of the way, Parker proudly stood beside as father as the 'best boy'. Once the groomsmen were in their places, Cam began followed by Angela. The music changed, the gathered crows rose in anticipation of the bride's entrance.

As the wedding march began to play, Booth sucked in a deep breath and said silently, "This is real."

When Booth got the first glimpse of his bride, the world around him seemed stop. He'd seen Bones dressed fancily before, but, as wedding dress should, this topped anything Bones had ever worn. The dress had a sheath silhouette that hugged Brennan's curves in all the right places, and it was _white_. The fabric at the waist gathered at the side, accentuating her slender waist. Somehow her hair looked perfect on a hot, humid September day with not a hair out of place in the side chignon.

Bones looked nervous, hanging off her father's arm. Bones watched her betrothed as she walked up the aisle, her gaze straying only to flash a smile at her daughters.

When she and Max reached the altar, Max kissed his daughter softly on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I love you, Tempe."

"I love you too, Dad," Bones said before Max placed her hand in Booth's.

Max took a seat beside his son, pulling one of his granddaughters into his lap.

"You look beautiful," Booth said reverently as he took her hand in his.

Bones blushed, "Thank you."

"And you're wearing white!" Booth said unable to contain his surprise.

"It's cream," Bones replied sweetly, handing Angela her bouquet of white daisies and stephanotis.

Both Hank and Booth stifled a laugh. Hank cleared his throat and began, "Good afternoon, we are gathered today to support Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan as they begin their lifelong journey in marriage."

After a few more introductory words, Jared rose to read from Corinthians 13. Booth thought Jared lingered a bit on "Love is patient", but he supposed he couldn't expect Jared to be anyone other than Jared, after all.

With Jared's reading complete, Russ stood at the podium and read the poem his sister had selected for the occasion.

"'To Be One With Each Other' by George Eliot," Russ began,

'What greater thing is there for two human souls

than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen

each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow,

to share with each other in all gladness,

to be one with each other in the

silent unspoken memories?'"

Russ smiled at his little sister before returning to his seat.

Hank stated, "I've had the pleasure of knowing Seeley for many years, and, although I don't know Temperance as well, their devotion to one another is apparent in the joy they have brought to one another ones' lives and the beautiful babies they have brought into this world."

Almost on cue, Sophia began loudly babbling, "Mamamama," and those gathered laughed at her impeccable timing.

"As an expression of their love for one another, Temperance and Seeley have chosen to write their own vows today," Hank said, nodding to Booth.

Booth held Bones' hands more tightly and began, "Temperance, It took us a long time to get where we are, but I wouldn't change the journey that lead us here. I know you don't believe in fate, but from the first time I saw in that lecture, I knew. I knew that you were the woman I was meant to spend my life with."

After taking a few steps closer to her, Booth said, "I promise to love you - just as you are - for the rest of my life. I promise to take care of you, even when you think you don't need to be taken care of, to always be your lover, partner, and friend. Bones, no matter where life may lead us – literally or figuratively – if I am with you, I am always home."

Bones shut her eyes, a tear escaping in the process. The use of his name for her somehow made this day real.

Hank softly said, "Temperance," reminding Bones that it was now her turn.

"Booth – Seeley, I have never been good at expressing my emotions, so I am going to borrow Nikki Giovanni's words."

Bones reached for a piece of paper that Parker held out to her.

Looking deeply into her soon-to-be husband's chocolate brown eyes, Bones began reading, "Journey" by Nikki Giovanni."

"It's a journey…that I propose…I am not the guide…nor technical assistant…I will be your fellow passenger.

Though the rail has been ridden…winter clouds cover…autumn's exuberant quilt…we must provide our own guide-posts.

I have heard…from previous visitors…the road washes out sometimes…and passengers are compelled…to continue groping…or turn back…I am not afraid.

I am not afraid…of rough spots…or lonely times…I don't fear the success of this endeavor…It's a journey…and I want to go."

"That's beautiful," Booth whispered.

"I have always been uncomfortable with the concept of 'forever', but when I look in your eyes, am in your arms, or watch you with our girls, forever seems not only possible but probable. Each night when I fall asleep, I promise I will wake up the next day loving you more than I did on the last until I take my last breath."

Booth brought his thumb up to Bones' cheek to brushed away a tear and mouthed "I love you."

Hank smiled before saying, "As symbol of their love, Seeley and Temperance have chosen to exchange rings. The ring is an emblem of the sincerity and permanence of a couple's love for one another. As the circle can begin anew at any point, so a good marriage can pick any point to renew itself. These rings are symbols of your eternal love."

As he first spoke the word ring, Parker eagerly produced the aforementioned item.

Hank handed the eternity band to Booth.

"Repeat after me: Temperance, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy."

Bones began to slide the ring on Bones' finger and repeated, "Temperance, I give you this ring with love and joy."

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Reverently Booth said, "As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"I choose you to be my wife from this day forward."

Pushing the ring gently past her knuckle, Booth uttered, "I choose you to be my wife from this day forward."

Bones repeated the same passage, sliding the ring they'd selected together onto Booth's finger.

"It is the rare occasion that I preside over a wedding rather than a trial. It is an even rarer occasion that I get to preside over the wedding of a dear friend. I would like to close this joyous event with an Apache blessing. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth for the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life inside you. Go now to your dwelling to enter the days of your life together. And may your days be good, and long upon the earth."

Booth grinned at his bride, wondering if she'd suggested this closing.

Loudly, Hank said, "Temperance and Seeley, you have committed yourselves to each other in marriage by the exchanging of vows, and by the giving of rings. With the authority vested in me by the District of Columbia, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May you live together in blissful happiness from this day forward. Seeley, you may kiss your bride."

Booth wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and drew her close. Before covering her lips with his, Booth whispered, "Forever."

The crowd gathered applauded the newly weds as they shared a sweet, passionate kiss. The recessional music began to play, and Booth broke off the kiss. They walked hand in hand a few feet before Bones handed her bouquet to Angela and bent to pick up Sophia. Booth followed suit reaching for Samara, and Bones motioned for Parker to join them. Together, as a family, they walked down the aisle.

They were greeted by their friends and colleagues, who then departed to the Jeffersonian for the reception. The bridal party and family members remained behind for photos. After numerous photos of their 'family members', Booth and Bones lingered behind for a moment.

"You okay?" Booth asked in response to the thoughtful expression.

"Yes, better than okay," Bones replied, resting her head against Booth's shoulder.

"I was just thinking. When Angela was saying goodbye to me at the airport before leaving for Maluku, she said she hoped I found something that changes the entire notion of what it means to be human."

Booth looked at her quizzically but knew Bones was going somewhere with this.

"I did, and I didn't have to spend innumerable hours sifting through remains or traveling half way across the world. It was right in front of me for years."

Booth smiled and drew her closer to him.

"The life – lives – we've created together both literally and figuratively had redefined what it means for _me _to be human."


End file.
